RWBY Unlimited: Path of Shadows
by yoshi3000
Summary: In a darker world, the goddess of time commissions Team YUKI to take down Salem and the Brother Gods through less heroic means. "Enslavement through technology?" Right up, Yuki's alley and his team is going to have fun slowly throwing the canon plot in the bender with a path of revenge and desire. Inspired by the H-Game (Something Unlimited). (Lemon/Limes) (AU-Crossovers){Canceled}
1. Prolouge

**Legal Disclaimer: The following is a fan-based take on RWBY which was created by Monty Oum (RIP) and Rooster Teeth. There will be some minor (or possible major) crossovers which belong to their respective owners. I own nothing but the concepts for Team YUKI. Also this story is heavily on the NSFW side, if you're not old enough, back off. Insert the usual, I don't condone this stuff in real life, and so on. **

* * *

**RWBY Unlimited: Path of Shadows**

**Trailer: **_The New Status Quo_

* * *

"Ok, I only have one thing to say about this. Are you shitting me?" Yuki said exasperated.

"The freaking gods are assholes!" Kelly ranted.

"Now I just want fire powers to light Remnant on fire." Lapis said dryly.

"Eff it….just eff all of it!" Ivory said frustrated.

All Yuki Azure wanted to do was bemoan the fact that his team was rejected from Haven Academy thanks to that prick Lionheart. Ivory discovered he had used their paperwork as overlay to allow three other students into Haven. The rest of the team had called Lionheart out on this only to be blacklisted and tossed. Yuki could remember the ashen-haired woman laughing at them telling them they would be never be huntsmen. While they left, it wasn't before Yuki give Cinder Fall a black eye for insulting Lapis being an orphan. They would remember Cinder Fall's words and it haunted them as they traveled to the Wilds merely slaughtering Grimm left and right while making sure any bandit crossing them died painfully. But it would the following night as they were taken up in beams of light. They would awaken in a room that seemed like a movie theater and the big screen in front of them. They were put to sit through the trailers, six volumes of another's story with bits and pieces of backstories for others involved leading to what Yuki asked in the first place. Yuki was drinking it in with his semblance reading it all.

"I can explain." A female said.

A short and petite woman with a youthful and pretty appearance having pinkish-red hair draped down to her back and pink/purple skin. She wore a pair of Potara earrings, baggy dark purple pants, a black hoodie with a white spray-painted stopwatch on the center, a pale red sash folded over her abdomen, a pair of white boots, and a pair of bracers on her hands.

"Yuki Azure, Kelly Usagi, Lapis Kristal, and Ivory Viridian. I've brought you all here because it's clear that the destined four are not going to succeed without the Gods toying with them. I showed you everything in the timeline so far. As you four are….not so innocent and less privy to be manipulated by Ozpin or Salem." Chronoa explained.

"Add to the fact, that Ozpin and Salem are basically the reason for Remnant being a shit place to life." Yuki muttered.

"I can't Cinder got that far." Kelly muttered with disgust.

"Everyone was on the idiot ball…." Lapis said flatly.

"However, I want to offer you all a chance at revenge. A way for you to deal with Ozpin, Salem, and their allies in a different way." Chronoa said deviously. "That is…if you're willing to slide to be a bit more villainous in your actions siding with me."

"Go on." Yuki explained.

"Well, simply put I'm done putting up with the Brother Gods and their antics. And I've been playing a computer game that has given me an idea to deal with Salem and everyone else. If you'll help me, I'll be able to grow in power and put the brothers in their place. In exchange, you four will have power over all." Chronoa remarked producing something the screen. "Here's the plan."

Once they saw the plan and the fact that his own powers could get a serious upgrade from it, he was all in for it.

"So we'll be chipping women to build up for us to eventually get to Salem. The more they submit, the better. I can work with that." Ivory said cracking her knuckles.

"And what about me?" Kelly asked. "I don't think I'll be all in for working on that."

"Simple, I'll splice you four, your histories, any enemies you made that aren't apart of "canon", and kill counts into a fresh timeline. In this one, things are a bit different. Major events are slowed among other things." Chronoa mused.

Chronoa had explained that unlike their original line, Team YUKI had actually made a public stink about being blacklisted leading to an investigation. Just this once, Yuki was grateful the public dislike of faunus as it led to this being exposed.

"The council of Mistral wound up handing Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury your blacklisted status preventing her from making her plan there. Lionheart ended up committing suicide to cover the fact he sold Ozpin out. However, this lead Cinder to go into Vale and became a Mob Boss inching on Roman's turf." Chronoa explained showing them the events. "As for you four, you were given your full on huntsman's license and a sizeable amount of money as compensation. Which you used to revived Yuki's home village. Crossroad City, it's now called. You four run Azure Tech Industries with plenty of money to boot. Kelly runs the Cerulean Care non-profit for faunus rights…to which you butt heads with the White Fang."

"And our allies?" Yuki asked.

"Once they see you, it'll trigger the splice effect in full. They'll be slowly remembering you but seeing you will fully bring it to a head. To inform you of some specifics, your little city hasn't been made unveiled yet, so few know of it. The only ones who do know are the Amazons. Sided with you to build it and work for you after Raven killed two of their members and robbed their finances. Don't worry, they are in on your plans." Chronoa remarked as Yuki was itching to start.

"Well, Team YUKI will accept your task." Team YUKI said with a bow.

"Couple things before you go, you will be dropped into the very beginning. A day after the start of Volume 1." Chronoa said. "Ruby's assured into Beacon and Roman's stuck working for Cinder."

Chronoa handed Yuki a manila folder with an evil look on her face.

"This timeline I'm sending you has a few things I took advantage of. In this, blackmail. Lots of it. Seems Ozpin and Salem have "come" together if you catch my drift." Chronoa said as Yuki leafed through it.

"So, these two idiots can't kill each other, but they can fuck each other in multiple positions. Well, I'm repulsed, aroused, and enraged at the same time." Ivory said glancing over.

Yuki shoved the folder into his bag knowing full well he was playing with fire. Of course, he and his crew were used to that.

The first and second ones had casing themed after RWBY with volume 1 and volume 2 labeled on them. Chronoa explained this was in case they needed to re-watch something, and third disc held their own trailers. She also handed them her box set of RWBY from Volumes 1-6, the databooks to ensure they were informed, and they had proper blackmail material.

"If anything, you're going to make this timeline a treat for me. Now go….and face your destiny." Chronoa said.

Team YUKI faced the portal with looks of anticipation and walked right on through. As the portal took them, Chronoa shifted the theater seats into her bedroom before leaning back on her bed. She shimmed off her boots along with her pants. Tossing off her hoodie, she found herself comfortable for the show she was set to watch. She turned to the direction of the potential observers and reviewers.

"Prepare yourselves…for a very adult tale. One of manipulation, revenge, training, fanservice, and karmic retribution." Chronoa said as the theater came to life playing the opening theme.

As Team YUKI were walked through the portal, Yuki was prompted with a choice of who would be the first captured to start with.

_Ruby…Emerald… or Nora?_

* * *

(A/N: For those familiar with Something Unlimited, I hope you're excited. As for those not familiar, I explained this on the trailer on RWBYverse is Infinite.)


	2. I

**RWBY Unlimited: Path of Shadows**

**I : **_Stolen Jewels_

* * *

Yuki and Serena had arrived at the main section containing the cells for captures. Serena came to Emerald's cell and motioned for Yuki to go ahead. Adjusting himself, he entered alone.

-Emerald's Cell-

"Well well, if it isn't the thieving jewel." Yuki said confidently.

"Who the hell are you and where am I?" Emerald snapped.

She was wearing her usual canon clothes barring her weapons. Emerald wanted answers to why she was here and who Yuki was.

"I am Yuki, and you're in your new cell. Congratulations on being the first for the experiment." Yuki said with a twisted grin.

"Experiment?!" Emerald said defensively.

She tried to attack, but it failed to do anything. Yuki laughed as she bolted for the open door only for her body to freeze.

"Initiating override command, Emerald returning to post." Serena said from outside the door.

Emerald felt her body lock up as she walked back to where she stood. Yuki had a devious grin on her face as Emerald looked terrified.

"How are you doing this?!" Emerald asked freaking out.

"I suppose I could explain a little bit." Yuki said having his hand lift her chin.

-PoS-

Lapis had her suitcase packed and was currently being escorted to Crossroad City Terminal to leave for her vacation. She was being driven by their limo driver, Claire, who was glad to see that their plan was moving forward.

"Boss, please I know that working with the Goddess takes a lot out of you, so do enjoy your vacation." Claire said sympathetically.

"Thank you, Claire. I'm going to assume I have private transportation." Lapis said sipping down some champagne.

"Your own fighter jet, custom built off the stock Atlas fighter we…appropriated." Claire remarked. "The Space Cowgirl, you call it."

"Why would I even hard it that?" Lapis asked.

"You all were pretty drunk during the christening of names." Claire said sheepishly.

"Figures." Lapis said with a sigh.

-PoS-

Ivory was always out of the city on her private ship, the Red Tail. Brie was in the backseat as navigator right as Ivory asked where they were even going.

"Oh right, scrambled mind. We're going to be the Brown Kuma to convince the heads to invest in our city. You also said you wanted to consider getting the Daimonji duo to work with you." Brie said checking her clipboard.

"Ok, that sounds like me!" Ivory said as she changed course for her home away from home. "Still can't believe Azuria's married."

-PoS-

Kelly still hated Atlas as it was cold as ever, but the comfort that in her building was heated to be warm. Her assistant, Brie, was nice enough, but she was glad to have Puce around. Kelly learned that in this new timeline that due to her exploits with Team YUKI, she was able restart the family business wrestling control away from her father. She sat her office stroking Cinnabon while Puce stood with a pitcher.

"Another glass of iced tea, Kelly? While you wait for the chip to be prepared." Puce asked.

"Thank you." Kelly said as she poured a glass. "Honestly, I'm getting cold feet."

"Don't. Trust me, the Schnee family deserves plenty of licks. You're already given them plenty." Puce remarked as Brie entered her office.

"The device is ready, Ms. Usagi." Brie said presenting it as Kelly took it up.

"Please call me Kelly. You are my assistant, and I suppose we should get this started." Kelly said before turning to Puce. "I'll need wheels."

"I'll hammer the Hammer Head." Puce said leaving.

-Emerald's Cell-

"So, this chip is driving me to end up here every night and no one is going to notice." Emerald said mortified. "Cinder would!"

"Unless she sold you out." Yuki said coldly. "Like what's she's going to you, anyway. This little gutter rat follows Cinder like a lost puppy yet Cinder doesn't care about you. I'm going to enjoy watching you have a crisis. Good luck finding out the rules, street rat."

With that he left as Emerald could only scream profanities at him, and when the door closed, she tried to pound it with no avail.

"She does care, damn it. She'll come to save me…you'll see. You blue-haired bastard!" Emerald screamed.

"Well, how long until she starts to crack?" Yuki asked Serena.

"Soon considering you didn't customize the cell to have amenities." Serena remarked. "Are you going to check on the three in Section C?"

"Might as well. Do we have files on the three?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, but we'll have to get each cell to get them. They are placed next to the door…" Serena said strangely.

"Strange, but it can't be helped." Yuki said walking along. "Let's go on down then."

* * *

(A/N: This miniseries isn't going to really meander around, we'll be going through things pretty fast. Considering our heroes don't care to preserve continuity, this is going a tearing at the tropes. Next chapter, we meet our crossover girls. Yes, I'll take suggestions, but everyone is suggested to two suggestions per review (for each chapter). The first three had been chosen already!)


	3. II

**RWBY Unlimited: Path of Shadows**

**II : **_Methods of Manipulation_

* * *

Section C. Once arriving there, Yuki got some explanations but in the style of a video game tutorial with text boxes flashing up. Simply put, these girls were taken from other worlds with a perfect duplicate left behind (depending on the situation) and they are kept 24 hours unlike the main section. The sooner they were under the heel, the better for them. He came up to the first cell and got the file from next to the door.

"This subject here is Princess Peach Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom." Serena said as she narrated the psychology report. "She's kind, sociable and experienced tending to put others' needs before her own. This one seems a bit more on the innocent side of things. It seems despite her experience, she hasn't seem to learn from it."

"So basically a 24 year old airhead socialite." Yuki said reading the file before handing it off to Serena. "Who's expecting this Mario guy to recuse her…well…game on."

-Princess Peach's Cell-

The cell was the usual standard white at the moment as Yuki entered and looked over the subject. She stood about as tall as he was with him only having an inch over her. She was a young, fair-skinned woman with an average build. She had a soft, oval face with large blue eyes framed by six lashes and thin, dark blonde eyebrows. She has long, flowing, golden-blonde hair with both V-shaped and fringed bangs, and a single two thin locks framing her face appearing to be in her early 20's. She wore a floor-length pink gown with puffy sleeves, a high collar, deep pink panniers at the waist and a ruffle of the same color at the hem, her typical crown, a sapphire brooch set in gold on her chest, round earrings of the same color, white evening gloves beyond elbow-length, and deep pink high heels. All and all, your classic princess.

"Who are you? Is this Bowser's doing?!" Princess Peach said trying to sound unafraid.

"I am afraid you being here is not. I will say that I kidnapped you, and possibly others." Yuki said as Peach gasped.

"Mario will stop you." Peach said crossing her arms.

"No. Yeah, no, he won't. Do you have any idea where you?" Yuki asked.

"Nn…no." Peach said faltering.

"Well then, I can tell you that we're far…far…away from anywhere you know. Regardless, I'm a man who prefers to plan unlike your reptilian stalker." Yuki remarked suavely. "And I've planned to ensure to neutralize you. I don't want to harm that pretty face."

Yuki demonstrated his point by giving her a glow of aura for intimidation causing Peach to step back.

"Now, I suppose you'd want better conditions then this room, do you?" Yuki asked.

"Well yes…it is rather empty." Peach said sheepishly.

"Then I have a request. Turn around, raise your dress, and present your rump." Yuki said deviously.

Peach was completely flabbergasted with her face reddening and stammering asking why even ask for something for like that.

"Because it amuses me, but I suppose if you're not willing to deal with humiliation for the sake of me possibly saving other, I will just go." Yuki said leaving for the door.

"Wait! I'll do it." Peach said fighting a blush as Yuki turned around.

Peach turned around and lifted her dress giving him a good look of her rear. Her pale fresh was a sight to see and Yuki smacked it lightly getting Peach to yelp.

"Wait…where's my…" Peach said as Yuki answered, "Most likely gone, the rules of this place doesn't allow you to wear them. As I promised…"

Serena put in the command as the room shifted to be more of an actual bedroom. Peach noticed they were many amenities and it reminded her of home. He gently lain a hand on her cheek.

"You'll discover the other rules in time. Good bye, Peach-hime." Yuki said leaving through the door.

"Why do I feel so tingly when he did that?" Peach said nervously.

-PoS-

Yuki walked up to the next cell and took up the file to see who was next.

"This subject is Anna Marie known as the Rogue. This version of her apparently from the Evolution Universe." Serena said reading off the database. "Her powers allow for absorption of abilities and memories though her skin contact. It's been reigned in thanks to the chip. She's uncertain and insecure due to this and isn't very trusting."

"So, we got her in her right after her powers awakened and she's fled. So, she's aware of what she can do, but she didn't get to the X-Men yet. I got an idea. Serena, I need you to fake up a record…from her guardian." Yuki said icily.

"It will be done." Serena said before beaming it to his scroll. "And it's done."

Yuki took it up and went in.

-Rogue's Cell-

Once again, the usual white cell and the "captive" in the middle. Rouge stood shorter than Yuki at about five foot eight, with grey eyes, a pale skin complexion, a purplish-blackish makeup and lipstick. She was adorned with a sheer long-sleeved green blouse over a black halter top, a short black leather skirt, black leggings, thick combat boots, dog collars around her neck and wrists, and black gloves covering her hands.

"Anna Marie, I presume?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, but who are you?" Rogue asked.

"A friend of your guardian, Irene. I managed to recuse you from being captured after what you did do Cody Robbins." Yuki explained as Rogue asked what of him. "Coma. Don't know if he'll wake up. So…Irene contacted me and took a bit of extreme measures to ensure your safety."

Yuki played the recording and he was inwardly smirking at Serena's craftiness of it. As far as Rouge knew, her guardian had sent her away to another world to a "friend" that could aid in her mutation and controlling of it.

"I see…well, thank you. Although, I'll miss Earth and everything." Rogue said forlorn. "But it's for the best."

"Of course, be aware that I won't be aiding you for free. I do have my own battles. You'll be able to pay your way. But I at least want to assure you that I can cancel out your power." Yuki remarked.

"You can…I can touch you without killing you." Rogue said as Yuki gently took a hand to her cheek. "This feels….really good."

Their faces near and it was Rogue who went in for the kiss. She wanted to feel something…anything without having others suffer and Yuki delivered before pulling away.

"Allow me to adjust this room." Yuki said as Serena reconfigured the room to take an appearance of a fancy loft. "I must be going."

"Of course, thank you Yuki. I'll be ready for you when you come back." Rogue said as Yuki blew a kiss as the door closed behind him.

-PoS-

"Last one, who do we have?" Yuki asked.

"Boa Hancock, she's a pirate empress. A bit of a selfish, pompous, spoiled women whose powers fed on the desire men and women have for her. She is a rather-sensitive and vulnerable woman due to her past and the mark on her back." Serena remarked as Yuki read the file.

"Ok, so we got her right as right before she meets this Luffy guy. Wish it was earlier, but I guess I'll have to roll with the punches." Yuki said before going on in.

-Boa Hancock's Cell-

Yuki could see exactly she could control the masses. She was about an inch and a half taller than Yuki being rather tall and slender with long black hair that extends past her waist with locks of hair that frame her face down to her chin which shows off her high forehead. She has dark blue eyes with long voluminous eyelashes, pale skin, a narrow waist, and sizeable breasts. Boa wore a revealing red blouse that showed much of her chest and a loose sarong that exposed her long, slender legs with the green symbol of the Kuja adorned on it, along with a white cape sporting epaulettes, and red high heel pumps.

He'd give props to her though as she was the first to attack him.

"Mero Mero Mellow!" Boa said forming a heart with her hands firing a heart-shaped beam from them.

Normally, Yuki would have had the chip stop that, but he learned an interesting factoid of the world she came from wanting to test that theory. Wordlessly using Ren's semblance kept him stoic which caused her attack to virtually do nothing.

"What?! But that's impossible! No one is immune to my power!" Hancock said slightly shaken.

"I am." Yuki said owlishly. "I just wanted you to try before I turn that power of yours off."

She tried again only she felt nothing this there like she never had her Devil Fruit.

"Who? What? Why? How?!" She asked.

"I am Yuki, leader of my humble squad. You're here because I and my allies attacked Amazon Lily in a surprise sneak attack. You never saw it coming." Yuki said darkly.

"The World Government will come for you." Hancock said confidently.

"Why would they?" Yuki said projecting a screen in front of her showing Amazon Lily. "When you're right there…."

Boa Hancock face-faulted to see herself there and the island intact.

"If you're wondering, it's cloning. A perfect duplicate with your memories, your devil fruit, and everything else. For my team, it was a simple matter of capture and replace." Yuki said playing up the intimidation.

"How many?" Hancock asked.

"Not telling, but you will behave under me and my teammates. You wouldn't want anything to happen to your sisters. It'd be a real shame if I exposed that dark secret you three had in front of what Kuja I could have captured." Yuki said as Hancock paled. "Maybe I'll use have one of your sisters do it."

"No wait, please. Don't!" Hancock said getting on her knees pleading with him.

"I suppose seeing you've realizing your place." Yuki said as Hancock asked if he was a World Noble. "Nope. I didn't come from nobility. Who knows, maybe I have a World Noble in a cell someday."

For Hancock that was a bittersweet gesture and with that the room changed to suit Hancock in full.

"And I believe I will go. You'll discover the rules of the chip inserted into you soon enough." Yuki said leaving through the door.

"Wait, what chip?!" Hancock yelled. "Come back!"

She was panicking inside just praying her sisters were safe while cursing Yuki's name.

-PoS-

"And we're done here." Yuki said dusting off his hands.

"Seeing that you have them for 24 hours, you can set them to do tasks. I can give you the full explanation now. While yes, you have Glamour Slam set for them to work at night, you have stuff for them to do in the morning and afternoon. There's a restaurant formed by the Amazons, a bit of a branch off from the Nekohaten." Serena said as Yuki looked this up on his scroll. "It just needs a name before it can open."

"Oooh, a fanservice styled tavern. Ivory would love this. Seems I can set them to either be a regular server, a server that can be groped, or a server that serves topless. Well, then. I'll set Hancock for being a grope server, Rogue as a regular server, and I guess I'll have Peach serve topless." Yuki said placing them in to work the morning shift. "As for the name, Anivixens."

"Orders are set and the shop is set to open tomorrow morning. You should go meet the one in charge there." Serena said. "I'll place it on your to-do list. So, are you done for tonight?"

"I do need to see Roman and the others but save it for tomorrow. I need to make a call. Serena, you can take a break for now." Yuki said as Serena nodded before vanishing.

Yuki went up to find his bedroom and he found he had someone waiting for him on his bed. He knew that purple hair and fit body anywhere. Although, it was a pleasant surprise, she was on his bed in lingerie.

"Shampoo." Yuki said warmly.

"Yuki, ready for bed already?" Shampoo teased.

"Not just yet. I need to get a phone call." Yuki said changing his clothes. "Though how long were you there?"

"Long enough." Shampoo said pouring herself and him a pour of a glass of wine. "How's our captives?"

"Good. Section C will be ready to deploy to work in the morning. Calling it Anivixens." Yuki said now in his sleepwear.

Shampoo took a bit of a chortle over that as he sat down on his bed. She snuggled up to him handing him a glass to which he accepted.

"Well then, Maya is going to have her hands full." Shampoo said as Yuki downed his drink. "You'll have to see her tomorrow."

Yuki nodded and she asked when he was going to go after Raven explaining that the tribe wanted revenge for the murders of Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung.

"I'll need the means to properly siphon maiden powers. Serena is working on it by making a prototype for Cinder. Once it's perfected, Raven will fall." Yuki said as Shampoo pecked him on the cheek.

"Well then, allow me to motivate you to get a move on it." Shampoo said as her chest squished against his back.

"Tempting, but I have a call to make." Yuki said before having a screen form in front of him.

With his semblance, he set a call to a pair of old friends.

With Junior's Club being in ruins, a certain pair of twins were holed up in their apartment bored out of their skulls and out of work for the long haul until it was repaired. Yang's recent stunt landed the club staff with no jobs and Junior laying in a hospital bed. She didn't even get punished for it due to Ozpin basically telling them that they can't do shit or else he'll bury them.

"Hey, sis. You've been staring at your cup of coffee for a while now." Melanie asked her twin.

"It's supposed to be our 21th birthday, and we can't celebrate with the party we planned thanks to that blonde bitch." Miltiades said bitterly.

Melanie sighed as she was just as livid as her twin, but she was trying not to sulk. However, their scroll rang to which she answered by putting it on speaker.

"Speak." Miltiades said tersely.

"How's my favorite twins?" Yuki said with got them to beam.

"Yuki! It's been so long, where are you?" Miltiades asked.

"Can't say over the phone, but how's things with you?" Yuki asked.

"Awful. The club is in ruins thanks to that blonde bitch and Junior's in the hospital because of it. We're out of work." Melanie said miserably.

Just like that, Yang Xiao Long moved up on his shit list as the twins explained. Ozpin also went up as well as he couldn't believe he left Yang do it with no real consequences.

"Well then, it's a good thing I've been busy and grown in wealth. I'll explain everything in the morning. Head outside of Vale to the path that leads to my old hometown…someone will be waiting to pick you up." Yuki said kindly. "I'll be sure to visit Junior within the week. Ciao."

As he hung up, the twins were rather curious of his words and Shampoo asked if Yuki was ready to claim what he won years ago.

"Is your grandmother making you?" Yuki asked.

"While she wants an heir, I am doing this out of my free will. I do want this, just don't knock me up." Shampoo said getting on top of Yuki. "And I want to ride you."

"You're be sore." Yuki said deviously.

Serena would have to send the message for the pickup to Bradley seeing that Yuki was busy making the heiress scream…for more.

* * *

(A/N: With that, the pilot is complete. I'll also keep note of the capture list in the end. More will be added soon enough. So many plans for this one in spades. I do think that Team YUKI will be basically clipping everyone piece by piece in how Yuki and the others break down everyone.)

-Current Captures-

Main Section

Emerald Sustrai

Section C

Princess Peach (SMB)

Rogue (X-Men Evolution)

Boa Hancock (One Piece)


	4. III

**RWBY Unlimited: Path of Shadows**

**III : **_Coming Along Nicely_

* * *

It was strange to see a limo wheel up seemingly out of nowhere. At least that what the twins thought, but that was the least of the issue. Their jaws dropped to see the old ghost village of Crossroad was a growing and active city. They realized that Yuki was certainly busy. The twins found themselves dropped off at the old Azure family home and driver told them to go on inside. They entered to find Yuki sitting in the living room with his feet up on top of a beaten and bloody body. Closer inspection revealed it to a wolf faunus in a White Fang Uniform.

"Milt, Mel, good to see you again." Yuki said kindly.

"You look relaxed…and like you got laid." Melanie said bluntly.

"She's in the kitchen making some breakfast if you want some." Yuki said as Miltiades pointed to the faunus. "Oh she? This one was one of the White Fang turds that was shaking a nearby village down."

He emphasized "turd" by slamming his heel into her getting the faunus to squeal. He and his team had gathered to deal with those four before they even stepped into Midorbi.

"Yuki, breakfast is on the table." Shampoo said putting the food. "You owe me lunch."

"I will gladly cook you a storm." Yuki said kindly. "Have a seat. I just need to execute this bitch."

Yuki got up, dragged the faunus outside, a gunshot was heard, and came back to eat. The twins weren't exactly fazed by his coldness to the White Fang, but their jaws were on the table after Yuki explained the team's plan. The twins could have opposed to this, but the idea of that blonde pain in their ass being under control was too good to pass up. Yuki himself was not happy to hear what Yang had done either.

"Well then, I have a job for you if you're willing to accept working for my company." Yuki said shoving more bacon. "At least while the Club is being rebuilt and Junior recovers."

"What do you need? Henchwomen?" Melanie asked jokingly.

"Well yes, having you around would be lovely. But I also need you as security." Yuki said seriously.

"And what about Blondie?" Miltiades asked.

"Not yet. For one, I need to deal with any distractions that her team's eyes which is the White Fang and Cinder's gang. I actually got the mochaito. I just need the Queen Bitch." Yuki said with a crooked grin.

Considering Cinder was a pain in the ass, they were more than happy to help. With breakfast done, the twins were escorted back home and Yuki left to get to work. Shampoo had her own things to do. However, the first stop was AniVixens. He merely took a seat to observe. Rogue was serving normally being polite and chatting up with customers. Hancock was flinching and looking mildly shocked that women were feeling her up just as much as men. Princess Peach was completely normal in serve with her pale orbs free and bare oblivious with a snap of scrolls taking photos.

"Probably a size C." Yuki thought. "Good thing the chips are keeping them unaware they are doing this unless I say so. Time to get going."

Yuki leave knowing he was going to have to get to Roman soon, but, as he returned to the company building to get to his ship, he called to check in.

"How are the leading ladies in my life?" Yuki said.

"Landed in Menagerie right on the beach. I just getting processed." Lapis responded.

"Reconnected with an old friend. By the way, I got you a new capture, Little Miss Malachite." Ivory remarked. "I got her chipped. All we need to do is deal with her gang members, and I'd like to deal with it right now personally."

"Then see to it personally then." Yuki said smirking.

"I'll be going after Willow later today. Operations are fine here." Kelly said. "Just be careful guys."

The teammates hung up one by one and Yuki boarded his personal airship, the Swordfish II, before taking off for Vale.

-PoS-

Ivory was in the bathroom of the Tuffet Tarry, home of the Spider Syndicate. She put her scroll away and cracked her knuckles. She walked out and sat next to her friend, Sandra. She whispered that their plan was a go and she nodded. Sandra asked the bartender to pour her a Bloody Mary, and Ivory got to work. Getting her scroll, she inputted the command to the mobster's chip to set to beam her to the cell. With a smirk, she gets out her trusty Suki screwing on the silencer mentally counting down. The moment that she left the room, Ivory got to work coating Suki with Armis.

Ivory shot the female bodyguard through the heart and the male got one through his right eye. Before the bartender could speak, he got a bottle of gin smashed on his head before a bullet tore through the throat.

"Well, that was easy." Ivory said putting her pistol away. "Now, we just need to burn the place down, and make it look like the Branwen Tribe did it."

"I've got the spray paint." Sandra said darkly.

-PoS-

Ivory got a text that her deed was gone and she was off to her meeting. Serena had informed him that Lil' Miss Malachite was captured and in a cell. He chuckled considering how minor she was in the "story". Fitting, she was the mother of two smaller pegs. Still, it pegged his curiousity so he called them up asking about their mother. They apparently never meet her…a case of abandonment. Thus, he really didn't have to restrain himself for this one. He went down into the main building and down to the cells. He entered her cell calm and poised.

-Lil' Miss Malachite's Cell-

He made his first encounter and took the time to look her over. A heavy-set middle-aged woman with light skin and short blonde hair kept in a bob haircut. She had a spider in its web tattooed on her left shoulder, a beauty mark under her right eye, lipstick on her upper lip and purple nail polish on her fingernails. The top of her dress is white and backless, with long sleeves and details, such as beads and straps, in purple, following a matching purple corset, and a long pleated skirt that is yellow on its top layer, purple in the middle one, and white in the lower layer. Her shoes are brown and decorated with a green ribbon.

If anything, the twins got their good looks from her. She looked confused and wanted answers.

"You want answers? Ok, here's the blunt answer. Your gang was eliminated by mine and we took you prisoner." Yuki said bluntly.

"Hostile takeover?" She asked sighing. "Wait…you're that Azure kid that busted that scandal at Haven! Why would I be a threat to you?"

"You weren't. You're pretty much worthless to the plan I have other than an added body." Yuki explained.

"And what about my gang?" She asked.

"Eliminated." Yuki said flatly.

"So, well I just be stuck in this room doing nothing?" She asked a bit concerned.

"Not exactly. You'll be doing tasks for me under the command of the chip." Yuki said before explaining a few details about the chip.

"Basically completely under your thumb." She explained. "Ok, I rather not be mind-controlled. I'll go along with your plan. Not like I have a choice."

"Excellent, Muffet. You can start disrobing now." Yuki said with a smirk.

Her face was priceless and she was agape. Muffet slowly started undoing her corset as Yuki leaned up on the wall. Piece by piece, and Yuki could not help but think she would make good use for being eaten off of.

"Nipples a nice shade of pink, and she's a real blonde. The twins probably got their color from their father. Just the right amount of pudge." Yuki thought as she kicked off the last of her clothes.

"I noticed I don't have my bra or my panties under the clothes. Care to explain?" Muffet asked.

"Chip rules. You're not allowed to have underwear or pleasure yourself…unless we allow you to." Yuki said looking her over. "Quite the treat. You'll do so quite well."

"So, what will be having do?" Muffet asked sensually.

"Nothing yet. I merely wanted to check the body over and it's a pleasing sight." Yuki said. "And by the way, I can also control what you wear, but you decided if you want to bring a new outfit."

With a snap of his fingers, the room changed to something more comfortable. Yuki made his leave which got Muffet to gulp wondering what else he had planned. She then noticed a soft-serve ice cream machine with the works.

"It's also like and I'm a brothel who-Ohhhhh…oh well." Muffet said with a shrug. "I'll just get me some ice cream and chill with some television."

-PoS-

Serena had informed Yuki and the rest of his team that they unlocked a new feature and an accomplishment in getting a captive to strip. That new feature, a magical leash.

"Oh ho…I see. Well, the shifts at AniVixens should be done about now. I wish I could have Rogue on the end of it, but she's not ready. I'll see her in the night and set her for another sight at AniVixens for now." Yuki thought as Serena had set Rogue for another shift. "And I seriously need to see Turquoise."

Yuki headed downstairs for Section C and came up to Princess Peach's Cell before entering it.

-Princess Peach's Cell-

Yuki entered and found Princess Peach in a new outfit. A pink tank top and shorts with white accents, white bobby socks, and red-and-pink tennis shoes. Yet she retained her characteristics blue brooch, earrings and her crown. Her hair was up in a ponytail with a blue scrunchie.

She was in middle of playing some tennis and Serena informed him that her room was able to expand with a few new features. He took note of her form and had to admit she looked quite capable. Tempting as he was to use the leash, he left the cell leaving her to practice. As the door shut, she turned around and ended up with a tennis ball to the groin. Not that he could hear the usually innocent princess scream and swear in pain.

-Hancock's Cell-

Instead, he settled to visit Hancock instead and he found her in a new outfit. Her hair was tied into low ponytails and wore a ragged pink shirt, faded blue jeans, and no shoes. She looked mortified to even be in those clothes.

"I presume these rags are what the World Nobles had you wear. Before you say anything, I don't choose your new outfits. You do, just subconsciously." Yuki said as Hancock asked if he could change her out of these clothes. "No. I don't feel like it."

She protested, but he rolled his eyes.

"If you want to get those clothes off so bad, you can take them off and put on this collar." Yuki said producing a collar in her hand.

Boa Hancock went pale white and ran for her bed hiding under the covers saying that the clothes are fine. He put it away and left without a word.

-POS-

Violet Thumbelina Peach was a woman who was never truly the vengeful type or one to compromise. At least until her "godchild" portal right to her and catch up with her. To hear what Yuki had to say was something that broke Violet inside….giving her a thirst for revenge. If Glynda wanted to throw their team to the dogs, screw her out of being around to steer their godson in the right direction, and keep petty grudges…then Peach would make damn sure Glynda was going to get served revenge iced cold.

Which was why she had Yuki drop her off at Beacon discretely because no one was expecting her back early. She walked in with a briefcase and people inside could feel her fuming anger. She wound up ending up to Ozpin's office and she listened in to hear they were in a meeting. Good. She promptly kicked the door open interrupting the talking of Glynda, Ironwood, Qrow, and Ozpin who nearly choked on what he was drinking.

"Peach, what's the meaning of…" Qrow said only for Violet to say, "I'm here to dump my resignation letter."

"Exactly why are you doing that?" Ozpin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know, why you should ask Yuki! He's still sour about losing his family and the rushed investigation that let the White Fang." Violet said furious as Ozpin paled. "And I know about the letter Glynda got from Haku."

It was Glynda's turn to go pale as Violet streamed tears down her face.

"Is fighting this shadow war worth throwing your teammates to the dogs? Lying to me all these wars? Ozpin's just stonewalling along with no plan to even beat Salem!" Violet ranted.

"I have a plan to beat her." Ozpin said as Violet rolled her eyes.

"Yes, keep the maidens and the relics safe. Explain to me, why we don't use any of them on Salem? Unless, they can't do anything…and you are delaying the inevitable?" Violet said coldly getting right in Ozpin's face. "Because if so, then I may as well spend what fleeting time left with what family I got left."

She turned to leave but Glynda stopped her while pleading with her not to do this. WHAM! Violet had decked her hard enough to see her sliding across Ozpin's desk and to the ground.

"No. You may as well forget Yuki or I exist because you're dead to us. I hope when you finally croak, you can look Mao and Haku in the eye." Violet said icily before turning to Ironwood. "James, how good it is to see you. Take my advice, walk away from this insanity before it kills you when it did Mao. Ozpin isn't the trusting type."

With that, she left the room leaving a crying and bruised Glynda, Ozpin wondering how much does Yuki know, Qrow holding his neck, and Ironwood seriously reconsidering his place here. As Violet walked away, she pulled out the device transmitting the chip noticing that it was a success. Once she got to her office and had her stuff packed. However, unknown to her, Serena had sent an extra chip on her which beeped that another was captured.

* * *

(A/N: Fourth chapter is complete, and Professor Peach has jumped over to Yuki's side. Since R4S Peach and JPDE Peach are similar in that they already don't like Ozpin, I made her defection a lot quicker to hasten the pacing. Now we got the leash? Who do you want to see get taken out for a walk? And what about Lil' Miss Malachite? What will her daughters think that she's been bagged and tagged? Next time…)

-Current Captures-

Main Section

Emerald Sustrai

Lil' Miss Malachite

Glynda Goodwitch

?

Section C

Princess Peach (SMB)

Rogue (X-Men Evolution)

Boa Hancock (One Piece)


	5. IV

**RWBY Unlimited: Path of Shadows**

**IV : **_Nighttime Naughtiness_

* * *

_[Warning: Lewds. You were warned.]_

Night fall upon the city of Crossover, and Yuki was about to be informed of progress tonight. He sat in his office with Violet sitting on his desk. Serena stood in front of them with her clipboard ready to speak.

"You said there were updates?" Yuki said learning back.

"Yes, Glynda has reported to cell. The capture for Willow Schnee was unable to be complete due to interference. Kelly has a request for you about that, but she wants to wait until Cinder's dealt with. Progress on the chip for Cinder is complete, but the room for her isn't ready. Also, I managed to plant an extra chip with Peach and it caught someone. Nora." Serena reported. "Also…there are going to be two more added to Section C come the end of this week."

"Excellent." Yuki said. "Have Roman called at once and inform him it's time we move to capture the queen."

"As you command." Serena said before vanishing.

"First off. We go see Glynda." Violet said getting up as she and Yuki left the office.

-Glynda's Cell-

Glynda was terrified thinking she had been captured by Salem, but, when the doors open to show Peach and Yuki with blank dark looks, she realized that was a lot worse than she thought.

"Hello "auntie" Glynda." Yuki said venomously.

"Yuki…you've grown up. You're so tall…" Glynda said desperately trying to call up her semblance. "Now if you could…let me out of here."

"Why would he? He is the reason you're here." Violet said faux-innocently.

"So, you're working for Salem?" Glynda asked.

"No, I'm on my side intending to deal with both Ozpin and Salem." Yuki said darkly. "Through the power of what I've done to you and others through my genius and semblance. Don't even try to call up your crop or your semblance. All canceled out along with your aura."

"But why?" Glynda asked.

"Since you fucked me over, I'll just be blunt. I'm using these chips to bend those under them to do what I want. Sex does sell." Yuki said deviously as Glynda blanched.

"You monster!" Glynda said taking a step back. "Your parents…"

SLAP! Glynda had been struck by Yuki as she tumbled to the ground. As she got up, Yuki grabbed her by the collar and he glared down at her.

"My parents may not exactly approve of this, but they damn well would side with me than you. Considering your little group sends a drunk with a bad luck causing semblance to guard their living MacGuffin, it's a no-brainer." Yuki said with a hiss.

Glynda could not help but admit that he had a point.

"And while what I'm doing is borderline evil, I'm not saying it's for the greater good. I will not justify them like Ozpin always does. For someone so loyal, you know nothing of his darker secrets." Yuki said staring deeper into her eyes. "Do even know the true story of Ozpin and Salem?"

Glynda mumbled a no and Yuki shook his head.

"I do. And it's the reason I will not bend to either one. And if you ever bring up my parents again…you'll be sorry." Yuki said before leaving.

"Peach…please." Glynda said only for Peach to spit in her face.

"No, Glynda. I won't be helping you. You dug your grave, now…" Peach said kicking Glynda in the ribs. "Lie in it."

Violet walked away from the sobbing Glynda only to turn and give a few final words.

"It's funny. You tried to get with Mao, and I already had him all this one. I could have been Yuki's mother if I wanted to go for being more than friends with benefits. And now, here you are. Our team broken. Was it worth it?" Violet said before leaving.

Glynda could not answer.

-Emerald's Cell-

"You want me to dance for you?" Emerald asked exasperated. "Do I look like some cheap slut?"

"If I thought that I would have just asked for you to bend over. Though I suppose I could ask for that instead. I'll just have over…" Yuki said threateningly as Emerald said, "No wait! I can dance."

"Nah, killed the mood for it. I suppose I'll just take it out on Cinder. Consider I have plenty on dirt to get her thrown into a prison or executed for those stolen maiden powers." Yuki said coldly as Emerald was sheet white pleading for forgiveness. "You want that forgiveness? Then, disrobe."

Emerald did not hesitate, but she was shaking as she removed each piece of clothes exposing more and more mocha skin. Aside from the small patch of green hair between her legs, Yuki noticed something more interesting on her chest.

"Inverted nipples?" Yuki said chuckling at the sight.

Emerald would have told him to shut up, but she only blushed as he come up.

"Must you be aroused for them to come out to play?" Yuki asked not expecting an answer. "Well, I suppose I can do something about that."

That's when he shapeshifted into someone knew quite well. Cinder Fall had stood in his place as he had even when as he far to completely use Neo and Emerald's semblances to change his clothes to that trademark red dress of hers. Emerald's jaw hung. Aside from the slight bulge (to which Yuki had not bothered to change his hardware), it was a near perfect copy and said copy had Emerald up on the wall.

"What's wrong, my little jewel?" Yuki said using Cinder's voice.

"Even the voice?!" Emerald thought as she was panting.

Yuki cupped one breast in hand massaging it getting a moan of, "Mistress", from Emerald. Yuki's grin grew crueler as he slapped Emerald's other tit getting a bit of a pained reaction out of Emerald.

"Do remember that I got you out of the gutter, don't forgot your place." Yuki said as he used his hand to expose her inverted nipples to cool air getting Emerald to shiver. "I own you. I own your fat ass."

"Yes, mistress." Emerald moaned out. "I owe you everything! Please keep using."

Yuki snaked his hand rubbing the neglected spot behind her and Emerald pleaded for him to keep going. That's when Yuki's real voice came through.

"Do you really want to help Cinder with her goal? Or would you either her under me? I would be more than able to make her do this to you and more." Yuki said deviously.

"Please…don't break the illusion for me." Emerald pleaded. "Not yet."

He began using Cinder's voice again tauntingly saying, "Aw…someone's soaked. I'm tempted to leave you like this, maybe not. Turn around, street rat."

Emerald immediately did so, and Yuki used Ivory's semblance to make a tendril of light rubbing between Emerald's legs before he went back to his playing with Emerald's nips. Add to the fact that his girth was rubbing on her backside, Emerald was soon having her orgasm screaming Cinder's eyes while Yuki give her a little zap thanks to Nora's electricity. Yuki had shifted back to normal self and dropped Emerald's passed out body on the bed. Wordlessly, he left now wish he had just used his dick when he had the chance.

-Nora's Cell-

He had skipped Muffet's cell as he had sent her to the Glamour Slam for work. Nora was next up, and he had her to be hard to control. What he did not except was her calmly waiting for him. She looked expectantly and sprang up.

"So…this is going to sound weird, but am I dreaming? Because I think I fell asleep watching porn again." Nora said sheepishly.

First time Yuki was completely caught off guard but got firm and explained what was happening.

"This literally sounds like that game I used to play…Limitless Enslavement…but replace magic with technology." Nora said excitedly. "Ok, I'm game for you want me to do."

Yuki was gaping like a fish at this as Serena had to telepathically inform Yuki that Nora was a pervert. A pervert who had no sexual outlet.

"If you're thinking why…it's because well…I don't exactly have anyway to get off other than my fingers. Considering I'm at your mercy, I may as well do what you say and we both win." Nora said sweetly.

"Tempting as it is…I do have others to visit." Yuki said regaining his seriousness. "And who else is a secret. How about I give you a pancake maker for your room?"

The room shifted and Nora was over the moon to have a pancake maker. A rather devious idea crept up Yuki's mind and he turned to see Nora get some fresh pancakes.

"Nora, I think I know a good topping to put on tho…" Yuki said only for Nora to cut himself off, "You want to jizz on these? All right! I always wanted to taste it and what better way!"

Yuki did not know how to describe it, but Nora had blown him right there with no resistance at all. No manipulation, no blackmail, no nothing. Yuki's brain had shut off in a sense as worked him and the lack of focus got to spray her pancakes with the sperm he craved. "Turning back on", he zipped his pants to see Nora happily eating away with glee.

"I should go deal with the others." Yuki said walking out.

"Bye!" Nora said happily.

-PoS-

"Ivory's going to have a field day with her." Yuki thought.

After a session with Rogue, he decided to see either Boa or Peach about the leash. After some thought, he realized Peach's reaction would a lot more fun to watch and entered her room.

-Princess Peach's Cell-

Peach saw Yuki with a smirk on his face and she was trying to put on a brave face. She had not heard any hint of Mario, but she would not fear.

"I have something for you." Yuki said producing a collar. "Put it on."

Peach nervous took it up and put it on. Once she did, the clothing she had worn faded off her body leaving her bare to the world. She squeaked, but her body would let her remove the collar. Yuki laughed as she simply settled for covering herself.

"Now follow." Yuki said tugging the invisible leash as he pulled Peach along out of the room.

"Mario!" Peach yelped to no avail.

-PoS-

The Glamour Slam, the strip club where people go for women of various shades and sizes. There was Muffet working the pole as the crowd cheered. Peach looked nervous asking where they were.

"It's a club for men and women to gaze about the bodies of the dancers here. You'll be going for a walk around here, just circle the place and come back to me." Yuki said as Peach shuddered.

"So, you've come to visit us?" Melanie said coming up with her twin. "About time. We've been running the place without you."

Melanie and Miltiades were both in a similar tight-fitting Mistralian dress with a high slit in their colors with a black Eastern dragon coiled around them, black heels, and matching earrings.

"Who's this cutie?" Miltiades asked.

"This is Princess Peach. I'm taking her for a bit of a walk that she'll be going on right now." Yuki said smacking Peach's behind signaling her to walk.

Peach started moving as patrons turned and stared. She walked with a bit of grace and nervousness but tried to put a brave face hoping they would not smell fear. Her lithe body gets the attention of those not interested in Muffet.

"I can't wait to see you perform here!" A drunk Amazon said slurring her speech.

Peach kept moving as Yuki and the twins were talking.

"Can't believe you got our mom under your thumb?" Melanie said with a smirk. "Serves her right."

"I wish Yuki put me on a leash." Miltiades thought eyeing Peach as she moved back towards them.

"I just can't for that blonde bitch to get here." Melanie said rubbing his arm. "You'll be well rewarded when you do."

"In due time." Yuki said as Peach returned really wanting to leave. "I bid you both good night."

Yuki left with Peach returning to her cell. Much to her relief, Yuki's removal of the collar returned her clothes and she asked if she would have to do that again. He did not answer only leaving with a smirk. With his night done, he needed to his room only to find Violet on his bed with her hair down and naked.

"Yuki, I figured you'd want to play with these peaches?" Violet teased as Bradley came up.

"Oh, you're busy, boss. I just wanted to tell you that Roman took a gamble and got Mercury Black considering joining forces with you. However, Merc wants to meet you to talk about this in the morning. I'll give you the coordinates." Bradley said before hurrying off.

Yuki eyed her up savoring the meal in front of him. Violet wanted to see if son could surpass his father. He certainly lived up to expectations. Of course, what Violet had not told him was she asked Serena to allow Glynda to watch them. Glynda was appalled, but she could not look away. The agony was that she could not touch herself to get off to this leaving her pent up, as usual for the stuck-up teacher.

"Damn you, Violet! You stole Mao and now you're fucking his son while making me watch!" Glynda screamed. "And I can't even get off to it! You asshole!"

"Make a peach pie out of me!" Violet screamed.

* * *

(A/N: If you're wondering about this chapter, it was experimenting with lewder stuff to see if I could do this. Well, it was something all right. As for Nora, her personality is based off another story called, "Hands-On Education" by Mallobaude. I had read it and realized that this take would fit well. The twins are also running Glamour Slam, and yes, they'll get some scenes. As for the upcoming two for Section C, I got some suggestions and I was list them…while rating my opinion on a scale on 1-10)

|Suggestions So Far: Ryuko from Kill La Kill (7.5/10 – I could do this one, but I'd have to eventually get her sister and mother. Me thinks I don't want to torment those two any longer with Ragyo.)

Yoko from Gurren Lagann (No rating – I know the character, but not the show. She came off as a peppier Revy from Black Lagoon.)

Misato from Neon EVA (5/10 – Honestly, it's really tempting. I'm split down the middle for her.)

Yuhi Ikari from Neon EVA (0/10 – Pass.)

Moon Butterfly (9/10 – Helps that she's up there for me, and I do have a lot of ideas for her in mind.)

Hekapoo (5/10 – Same as Misato, split down the middle for her.)

-Current Captures-

Main Section

Emerald Sustrai

Lil' Miss Malachite

Glynda Goodwitch

Nora Valkyrie

Section C

Princess Peach (SMB)

Rogue (X-Men Evolution)

Boa Hancock (One Piece)


	6. V

**RWBY Unlimited: Path of Shadows**

**V: **_Black Heel to Gray Heel_

* * *

Mercury was not sure what to believe when he met Yuki, but the fact that Roman and Neo were sure this guy could shit-stomp Cinder made him want to see him. However, when Yuki explained his plan, Mercury was skeptical.

"Ok, let's say you have these machines that could do that. Prove it." Mercury said as Serena appeared taking up his scroll.

The hard-light assistant promptly hacked it and called Emerald. The moment she answered, Serena uttered a phrase Mercury did not catch. What he did catch was Emerald saying, "As you wish." Serena had tossed him his phone and, in a few moments, the door was being knocked on.

"Answer it." Yuki said as Mercury got up to answer his apartment door.

What he saw had his jaw on the floor as Emerald was standing there with a blank look. She walked in and stood at attention

"Ok, you got her here." Mercury said pretending to not be impressed.

"Emerald, command. Flash Mercury your tits." Yuki said as Emerald complied.

That convinced him as Mercury had his eyes wide. He got his scroll to snap a photo only for Yuki to stop him.

"Why just get her tits?" Yuki said handing Mercury's scroll to Emerald. "Emerald, go take a nice selfie for Mercury."

Emerald nodded and went to the bathroom to do it as Mercury turned wide-eyed to Yuki. He was at this point practically at the edge of saying yes. Mercury was not the type to do save the world like a hero, but maybe he could consider being a "hero" with Yuki.

"I'll do it. You had me at Emerald and Cinder enslaved." Mercury said with a grin. "Do I get time with Emerald and Cinder Bitch?"

"In due time, I need to break them a little first. You'll be able to help though." Yuki said getting up. "I believe it's time I pay Cinder a visit."

Emerald returned out of the bathroom fully dressed and gave Mercury back his scroll with a few pictures of her in it.

"Emerald, report to your cell with your things." Yuki said as Emerald rushed out. "As for you, Mercury. Go spend the day with Neo and Roman. I'll call with I'm done."

-PoS-

Cinder was enjoying her morning coffee sitting on her deck. While she did not plan to be a mob boss, she grew to love being one. She was expected Mercury and Emerald to report to her now. The door opened as Cinder was idly playing on her scroll not paying attention.

"Good, you're here. I need you to pick up my dry…"

Yuki decided to play up the illusion and smacked Cinder over the head. Her anger was replaced with fear to see a displeased Salem in front of her.

"Mistress? How?" Cinder asked.

"Telepathy you fool through your head." Salem said crossing her arms. "I'll sparing my time to speak you that there's an issue in there's a third faction in this war that I and Ozpin wage. This third faction is growing to be an issue."

"They can be dealt with." Cinder said haughtily.

Salem rolled her eyes at Cinder's arrogance.

"And with that behavior, I risk too much. No…as we speak, this faction is on it's way to capture you. And you must…surrender." Salem said as Cinder was lost.

"What? Why?!" Cinder asked.

"Because they already got to your subordinates. If you don't surrender, they could expose my war to the world making this shadow war even harder to deal with." Salem said sternly. "So, you will surrender and do as they order as long as they don't ask for the location of our my castle. Do you understand?"

"But…but…" Cinder pleaded.

"Unless you don't want the power you crave so much." Salem said darkly.

"No, I want it!" Cinder said desperately.

"Then heed my order. Use it your advantage, if they are focused on you then, they will put less time on me." Salem said.

"I understand." Cinder said still unsure.

Salem cut contact, and Cinder snapped her eyes open seeing she was in her office once again alone. That was until Yuki walked in.

"Well well…Salem's bottom bitch." Yuki said darkly. "I suppose we'll have to do battle if I'm going to take you in."

Cinder swallowed her pride and surrendered as Yuki smirked. The chip completed its process and Yuki had her secured.

"Good. Then you're have no problem reporting to your cell." Yuki said as Cinder vanished.

All she could see was white, and Yuki had the smuggest of grins that she fell for it hook, line, and sinker. Now he had to deal with the White Fang.

* * *

(A/N: This was short on purpose, and the next chapter will deal with White Fang.)

-Current Captures-

Main Section

Emerald Sustrai

Lil' Miss Malachite

Glynda Goodwitch

Nora Valkyrie

Cinder Fall

Section C

Princess Peach (SMB)

Rogue (X-Men Evolution)

Boa Hancock (One Piece)


	7. VI

**RWBY Unlimited: Path of Shadows**

**VI : **_Fangs in the Crossroads_

* * *

Rita and Lynn Loud Sr. were White Fang members through and through wanting to fight for Faunus. At least until right in the morning when the Crossroad Killer had blades up on Rita's throat. He gave the pair a simple choice, leave the Fang or die with them. Maybe it was the fact that Rita was pregnant with kid #3, and the idea of leaving them orphans was not something the parents wanted. Neither did the Crossroad Killer, so they complied. A bit easier when bribed with cash and a job offer. With those two on his side, Yuki got to work.

-PoS-

Blake and Sun's semblances made planting bombs around the White Fang's camp easier than it should have been. He almost felt bad, but the memory of his hometown's burning crushed that. He flipped the switch as one by one tents containing members blew up. With half their forces blown into bits, Yuki readied a sniper rifle as Adam and Banesaw were rounding up any who were not blown to pieces.

"So, the humans have resorted to a sneak attack?" Adam said looking over the carnage. "This is unacceptable."

"I see just six of them uninjured." Yuki said to himself before he had coated a bullet with Armis to tear through Banesaw's throat. "Five of them."

The remaining five looked around trying to find the sniper only for another to die. An invisible clone of Yuki's had grabbed one and slashed her throat.

"Now there's simply four to go with nowhere left to run." The clone sang before dissipating.

"Who's there?" Perry said shuddered. "Come out and…guh!"

"Headshot. Now there's just three. Oh, I see that two of them are running. Guess it's just Adam now." Yuki said putting the rifle away. "Must as well get up close and personal."

He could hear two sets of screams before Serena appeared by his side with a scroll.

"I've eliminated those two stragglers and got you data on new semblances. I also got the scroll of a White Fang member that was embezzling money from the White Fang. Shall I steal all of the money and transfer it to the accounts in Crossroad?" Serena said as Yuki nodded. "It shall be done."

Yuki formed a small pool of water out of ground and submerges himself disappearing. As Adam searched for any attackers, he slipped on some water that showed in front of him to which Yuki jumped out using the water to restrain Adam to the ground.

"Adam, it's been far too long. You're still the ungodly prick who killed my parents." Yuki said jovially. "But don't worry, I'll be killing you to make up for that."

Yuki released Adam to which got up only to face him only to get a deafening sonic scream from Yuki. Considering faunus biology, Adam was screaming while covering his ears only to have his arms and legs restrained through chains of light as Yuki screamed louder. Yuki had stopped after a minute as Adam's ears rang and were red with pain much to Yuki's glee.

"I believe it's time for to you to die. And I'll save you the details of what I plan to do Blake." Yuki said chuckling.

Adam regained his senses to go in with his sword seemingly slicing Yuki in two only for "Yuki" to be an illusion.

"What? How?" Adam screamed.

The real Yuki created an ice clone holding a sword, slid through Adam, flipping them over his head and impaling them on the sword leaving Adam to hang upside down.

"Fuck you, that's how!" Yuki said as he coated his fist with Armis.

He plunges his hand into Adam chest ripping out their spine, taking their head with it. With that, he melted the clone and took up Wilt and Blush as his trophies. Yuki took the mask off Adam and put it on himself.

"Now it's time to deliver a message." Yuki said making a call.

-PoS-

Sienna Khan was a woman willing to fight for Faunus rights no matter what, but this morning proved to be different. Her assistant Mara, a Besenji dog faunus, stood alongside her at the throne. It was business as usual only for one of her members to escort in a human.

"My liege, the human here wishes to have words with you. She says it's a matter of urgent business." The White Fang grunt says as Ivory cleared her throat.

"Ivory Viridian, one of the heads of Azure Tech Industries. I'm here to deliver a bit of a warning. Our techs have found rather damaging information on the White Fang. Stuff that we would have to report to the kingdoms." Ivory said producing a folder. "Me thinks you don't any of this out."

Ivory gave it to Sienna. The tiger faunus opened it up, glanced through it, and paled asking how they even got this. A portal opened above them as bodies of Vale's White Fang fell into the room clattering against the blood with blood spatter. Some of the more squeamish members screamed in terror. Before it closed, Yuki came out with Adam's corpse.

"That's why. I believe you know him. Yuki Azure." Ivory said taking a step back.

"Sienna Khan. As you see now, I have killed practically all of your Vale branch, but if you read that folder, you know why. You see, I don't just want to get even for Adam killing my family and my home. I want to make sure this never happens again." Yuki said icily. "But I ask, does anyone here want to stop me?"

Ilia lashed him with her whip and he eerily turned around look at her with those knowing eyes.

"Oh look, a volunteer." Yuki said as Ilia tried again only for a blast of light from Ilia to knock the whip out of her hands. "Ivory, restrain her and make her a part of our company."

Tendrils of lights tied her up as Ivory dragged her into a dark void with the other members too afraid to stop her.

"Let me explain. My revenge is against the Vale White Fang branch and the high leader. Everyone else can leave with their lives spared unless they want to become what I did to Adam." Yuki said calmly. "My business is with the leader."

The clatter of masks hit the floor as people began to clear out. The Albains Yuki would leave for karma, but the throne room was empty save him, Mara, and Sienna.

"Don't think I will go down without a fight." Sienna said getting her weapon in hand.

"Who said I was going to fight you? I already won. Command set, drop your weapon." Yuki said as Sienna complied.

"What did you do to me?" Sienna said fearful.

"I will explain once you to arrive to your cell." Yuki said as Sienna vanished in a ball of light.

"What did you do to her?" Mara demanded.

"I made a claim. I suppose seeing that you did not leave, you're her assistant or someone close. I'll suppose you'll just have to join her." Yuki said as tendrils of shadows rose out of Mara's own shadow restraining her. "Don't worry…you'll be seeing her soon."

Serena planted the device as Mara was consumed in the same light.

"And with that we got four captures." Yuki said confidently. "And all of the issues that Team RWBY would deal with that are out of the way. This day couldn't get any better. By the way, Ivory, what of Ilia?"

"Chip was planted and she's in a cell." Ivory said.

"Splendid. Then, we can go home to Crossroad." Yuki remarked.

"Good, Serena's been keeping me informed. The cells are going to be fun." Ivory said with a chuckle.

"I'll be starting a bit early in the afternoon giving that some of our afternoon are permanent guests now." Yuki said darkly forming a portal to go back home. "Now long until you return?"

"I assume you want me to take normal transportation to not arouse suspicion. But why let the White Fang go?" Ivory asked.

"Who said anything about letting them live?" Yuki said walking Ivory to outside to see a group of Amazons having slaughtered everyone down to the last man. "I am a through man. I even have two groups out heading for the branches in Vaccuo and Atlas. By the end of the week, no more White Fang."

"You keeping Adam's spine and head a trophy?" Ivory asked.

"Hell yeah, going be a frozen piece of my bedroom. Keeping his weapons and his mask as well." Yuki said with a snort. "But I don't need the rest of the body."

"I have a few ideas." Ivory said to a listening Yuki.

* * *

(A/N: I'm going to be real. Yuki, here, is basically pushing pragmatism to it's extremes here. He doesn't fight Adam, he brutalizes Adam with all the semblances he is. I find it ironic that Puce (Kelly's former maid) has a semblance that produces a sonic scream and she's a faunus. The irony I made, unintentionally. Regardless, now the door is open for Team RWBY to be captured!)

-Current Captures-

Main Section

Emerald Sustrai

Lil' Miss Malachite

Glynda Goodwitch

Nora Valkyrie

Cinder Fall

Ilia Amitola

Sienna Khan

Mara Belrose

Section C

Princess Peach (SMB)

Rogue (X-Men Evolution)

Boa Hancock (One Piece)


	8. VII

**RWBY Unlimited: Path of Shadows**

**VII : **_Fun with the Villains_

* * *

_[Lewds. You were warned.]_

Yuki and Mercury were ecstatic to go down to the cells. Mercury was impressed with Yuki's newest haul and was honored that Mercury got to shadow him for Emerald's visit.

-Emerald's Cell-

Mercury and Emerald walked for a pleasant surprise. Emerald was in a new outfit…a school uniform from Haven academy with some alterations. The jacket was sleeveless and slightly unzipped to reveal a bit of cleavage, the white band was still around her shoulder, her skirt was shortened to a miniskirt, pantyhose instead of stockings, and only had a pair of Mary Jane shoes with socks.

Mercury was snickering like an idiot, but Emerald glared at him.

"Not going to work considering I have a selfie of you naked on my phone." Mercury said as door shut behind him. "A slutty schoolgirl outfit, how cliché."

"Fuck you." Emerald spat.

"In time, he will." Yuki said. "I am amused with your outfit choice. I approve."

Emerald blushed with embarrassment as Yuki told her that Cinder was in a cell as why she was staying with him for 24 hours from now.

"Don't worry, you'll be put to work." Yuki said chuckling. "Now, about my request for a dance?"

Emerald would normally refuse, but she did not want any harm to fall on Cinder. Reluctantly, she accepted and got to the center of the room. Then she got to sway her hips from side to side turning her head back to face the two giggling men who eyed her. She holds her hands on her hips as she moves. Her skirt fluttered up to reveal hint to reveal hints of plain white panties.

"I thought you said that the chip wouldn't allow her underwear." Mercury remarked.

"There are always exceptions, Merc. Given this is a school themed outfit, it fits." Yuki said. "Emerald can certainly move around."

"I'd throw a few dollars if you were worth it." Mercury jeered as Emerald snarled.

Her minty hair shook with each move, but Mercury's focus was on her bubble butt. For him, he was recording this and was planning on looking back quite often. Emerald bounced her booty around up and down to going to sides. Silently, she goes through the motions slowly be it devolves into straight up twerking.

"Do you like it?" Emerald asked as she thought, "I hope this buy Cinder some time."

"Shakin' it? Yes, I do." Yuki said as Emerald slowed to a stop panting a bit. "Excellent work. You've convinced me not to lay a hand on Cinder for now. Hope you keep up the good work."

"Yes sir." Emerald said as he and Mercury left the cell.

-PoS-

"Mercury, I'll have Serena upgrade the security on your scroll later. We are keeping this tight knit." Yuki said as they took the elevator to the upper floors.

"You serious on not bothering Cinder?" Mercury asked.

Yuki laugh which got Merc to laugh as well. The two were laughing all the way to the security office. Sai was there along with someone. A woman of pale skin, pink hair, and dragon horns. She was a tiny one at about 4'10", but packed a sizeable bust and all the trimming of being an adult. Her draconic amber eyes shimmered giving off a warm feeling. She wore a black cap with an icy blue rim and white symbol, a black shirt with icy blue trim and tie, a white belt with a gold buckle, a black skirt, and icy blue shoes.

"Mariah Marigold, reporting sir." Mariah said relaxed. "This is our new recruit."

"Yes, Mercury Black will be working with you." Yuki said as Mariah simply shoved Mercury into a seat.

Then, she got on her knees saying she wanted to give him an employee welcome much to Yuki's mild surprise as she unzipped Mercury's pants.

"Don't worry, boss. If you want to use me….just call me for "bedroom duty"." Mariah said before putting Mercury's girth in her mouth.

"Don't worry, sir. She's good at her job in security. She's just a horndog." Sai explained. "By the way, I got the liberty of having Adam's corpse transferred to the labs."

"Why so?" Yuki said as Mariah slurped and sucked.

"Maybe make a female clone of Adam." Sai suggested.

Yuki pondered the idea but shook it off. He could consider doing this for Banesaw as the Remnant Amazons could use more people in their ranks.

"Yeah, no. Did you transfer any other corpses?" Yuki asked.

"Banesaw's." Sai remarked.

"He'll do for cloning. A female version of him would be useful for the Amazons." Yuki said. "I'll have Serena start the cloning."

"No need, the order has been sent down. The process has started. Make sure to check in every few days." Serena said telepathically.

"Either way, I'll leave you to it." Yuki said leaving the office.

Sai smacked Mariah's behind getting a yelp out of her.

"You should have given him the welcome after he left. You could offer him time later on. We do have to look professional." Sai said hiking Mariah's skirt. "And you have to at least wear underwear."

"Going to punish me for it?" Mariah said waggling her rear.

"No. You'd like that." Sai said plopping down in his seat. "So, Mercury? We'll be getting you a uniform and an upgrade for your legs. Trust me, you're going to love working here."

"I'm already sold." Mercury said enjoying himself. "The moment after Yuki deals with them, I'll be all over Cinder and Emerald."

-Cinder Fall's Cell-

"Cinder." Yuki said entering her cell finding her in her usual red dress.

"My lord." Cinder said kindly.

Yuki was not completely caught off-guard by this all considering.

"No scowling, no attempts to kill me?" Yuki said as Cinder came up rubbing his arm up and down.

"I came to realize it's fruitless. You did take the powers I stole." Cinder said. "I'll do what I must to survive."

Yuki had a bit of evil grin that actually got Cinder to flinch. She was not used to being in this position, at least not in a long time. He smoothly walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down gesturing for Cinder to follow. As she came, Yuki produced a tendril of light to secure her over his lap. It coiled lightly around her neck.

"I believe a bit of punishment is in order." Yuki said hiking her dress up to expose her black shorts. "I want to ensure that you learn your place."

"Are the tendrils really needed?" Cinder asked.

"The first time, yes." Yuki said as he pulled her shorts down. "Such a fine one."

SMACK! He slapped her behind, and the sensation resonated with Cinder's body.

"A little bit of detail. The chip in you enhances the pleasure you get from others. So, this…" Yuki said before smacking it again. "It's riling you up something fierce. Now raise it."

Cinder was sweating a bit as she complied with Yuki. He spanked away as Cinder bit her lip to contain her moans. Her booty jiggles with each hit and her body jumping a little. Cinder was moaning only for his to suddenly stop.

"Why did you stop?" Cinder said between panting. "I…ooohhhh!"

Yuki had slipped fingers in between her most silt using a bit of electricity to stimulate her. He kept this up right until Cinder was close, but then he stopped right before.

"What are you doing?" Cinder said blushing bright red. "I was close to c…"

"I know, but I figured what better punishment..." Yuki said snapping his fingers getting the cell to alter to a proper bedroom. "Then to deny you on the first night."

The tendril threw Cinder off of him as Yuki walked to the door.

"Fine then, I'll just use my fingers." Cinder said going to do so only to find no luck. "Wait...why isn't this working?"

"The chip doesn't allow self-pleasure, Cindy." Yuki said going through the door.

"You bastard!" Cinder screamed. "Get back here!"

Mercury was watching this through the cameras and was munching on some popcorn. Cinder kept trying and failing to pleasure herself.

-Ilia's Cell-

Ilia was scowling as Yuki entered her cell, but Yuki was all smiles.

"I know you want." Yuki said.

"It's not you, limpdick." Ilia said.

"In time. But I do you want Blake Belladonna." Yuki said perking her interest. "I was considering letting her have access to her and maybe her mom, but then you insult me. Guess I'll just have you…"

"Wait…Blake and her mom…" Ilia said before drooling a bit. "Wait a minute, maybe I was too harsh."

"Nah. I'm going to need a bit more convincing." Yuki said chuckling.

"I'm sorry about calling you limpdick." Ilia pleaded trying to appeal to him. "I'm sure you're hung."

"You know, I think I may change my mind…" Yuki said as Ilia beamed. "But you'll have to take as much dick as everyone else."

"But…but…but…" Ilia stammered.

"What? Because you're into girls means I'll make an exception. Yeah, no." Yuki said as Ilia kept stammering. "But I'll leave you for tonight."

The room shifted and Yuki was gone.

"Shit." Ilia thought.

-Sienna Khan's Cell-

Yuki had to find Sienna Khan sitting on the bed looking defeated as he walked in. She got up and walked up to him.

"What am I even supposed you to say? All this is my fault. I goaded Adam and this is where it got me!" Sienna said. "If I knew any of this beforehand, I would have killed him myself."

"And that's why I didn't just you or Mara? This will a more proper punishment for you." Yuki said gently taking up her chin. "But I want to make an offer to you to work for me."

"What's this about?" Sienna asked.

"Well, basically I want to make you what Mara is you. An assistant, a henchwoman." Yuki remarked. "You'd get an upgraded room and a bit of freedom."

Sienna looked impassive, but then got her nerve.

"I need to know. Why? Why do any of this?" Sienna said as Yuki smirked. "And why do I have the feeling I'm not going to like what I hear?"

"You won't." Yuki said as he gave the short version of why.

Sienna had his look of muted horror.

"Let me get this straight. Two immortal dickholes are basically responsible for everything being shit and if you haven't killed Adam now, he'd end up allying us with Dickhole #2 who wants to destroy all life." Sienna said recapping. "And you're plan to take out #2 with these chips powering a superchip for her."

"Pretty much." Yuki explained.

"I'll do it." Sienna said crossing her arms. "But only when you get the rights for my people."

"That's fair. I can deal with that." Yuki remarked. "I bid you good day."

He left leaving Sienna to sigh.

-PoS-

"Serena, can you transmit a copy of the United Faunus Civil Rights bill to the councils of the kingdoms?" Yuki asked.

"I can, but I need time to gather the needed blackmail. It'll take a week. I've been gathering since day one, so by next week, we're golden." Serena said through his scroll.

"Well, next up, Mara." Yuki said entering her cell.

-Mara's Cell-

The first thing he's asked about is Sienna, and he decided to have a bit of fun with this as he looked her over. She was a tall yet slender beautiful woman with a light brown complexion. She has short raven colored hair, dark gray eyes, and a pair of faunus dog ears. She had a sizeable bust hidden under her black and red ninja dogi.

"Sienna is fine, but you can assure her safety if you wish." Yuki said as Mara stood at attention.

"As long as she is unharmed, I'll do as you ask." Mara said determined.

"Sienna must have seriously done everything for you." Yuki remarked.

"She got me out of a bad place." Mara said seriously. "Now about your request?"

"Hm, that depends on you." Yuki asked curiously.

"Well…if it pleases you, I think we should do this the most direct way. I can see you will most happy with this." Mara said.

"Well well, normally I prefer to play with my food, but I will make an exception for you." Yuki said tossing off his cape.

"As you wish." Mara said walking over to the bed.

Getting on and bending over, she hikes down her hamaka.

"Please bear it the state of it. I apologize for it being slightly unshaved." Mara said slightly worried.

"Meh, not going to stop me really." Yuki said unzipping his pants as he came up to her.

With them off, he came up and flipped Mara over on her back holding her ankles before guiding his shaft in her inviting pussy. He started to move back and forth as she grunted.

"I will admit. For the human, you're hung like a faunus." Mara said biting her lip.

"You know, I can shapeshift. One of the many semblances I copied. I could turn into a wolf faunus with a-" Yuki said between thrusts as Mara said, "No, stay as you are, please."

She immediately tightened down as he slid in and out.

"Hnn!" Mara grunted.

Juices dripped out of her as sweat trickled down her head. Her second set of lips wrapped around her as he kept going harder.

"I'm close." Mara whispered as her body trembled.

"So am I." Yuki said as hit his limit.

Deciding to pull out, he sprayed her with semen with splashed all over her as she moaned in a daze giving a howl as well. He got off the bed, wiped himself off, and redressed. She recollected herself and looked at the mess he left.

"Coating your territory?" Mara said sarcastically as the room shifted.

"Nah. Felt like not going inside. As you see, the room changed to suit you. There's a shower you can see." Yuki said going to the door.

"Thanks." Mara said as Yuki left.

Mara got up but her body was still shaking as she stumbled into the shower.

"So, if he can shapeshift….is that his real size?" Mara thought.

-Muffet's Cell-

"You got some issues." Muffet said.

It was the sportswear she was in, just a white shirt, bloomers, and sneakers.

"You pick the outfits, so that's not you." Yuki said. "I'd say it's funny for me."

"What you even want from me now?" Muffet said. "I was in the middle of an ice cream sundae."

Yuki got out his scroll and make a call asking for Bradley come on to this cell. Once Bradley, Yuki put the magic collar on her causing her clothes to vanish.

"Bradley, take her for a walk around the facility. No use of her holes, but her mouth, tits, and hands are up for grabs." Yuki remarked handing him the invisible leash.

"Yes sir." Bradley said tugging at the balking Muffet.

"Don't worry, you'll be safe." Yuki said as she was dragged open.

"But my ice cream…." Muffet whined.

Just to be mean, he ate the rest of it before leaving. Now with most of the villains out of the way, he had to call a meeting.

* * *

(A/N: Welp, lemons and limes. Writing this was not easy to do, but it's getting there. Ivory will be dealing the likes of Ilia soon when she returns. Yuki will see her, but Ivory will be working mostly with her. With all the villains in hand, we can move to others.)

-Current Captures-

Main Section

Emerald Sustrai

Lil' Miss Malachite

Glynda Goodwitch

Nora Valkyrie

Cinder Fall

Ilia Amitola

Sienna Khan

Mara Belrose

Section C

Princess Peach (SMB)

Rogue (X-Men Evolution)

Boa Hancock (One Piece)


	9. VIII

**RWBY Unlimited: Path of Shadows**

**VIII : **_Playing with Cheat Codes_

* * *

_[Lewds. You were warned.]_

"Bradley and Mariah, please hurry this along. We have a meeting to do." Yuki said crossing him back.

Yuki, Ivory, Serena, Violet, Mercury, Sai, and Shampoo were all sitting at the room waiting for them to finish. Bradley was in the midst of gaining a bit of kink for thicker women as Muffet rubbed his rod while having her face shoved into Mariah's snatch to clean it up.

"Sorry boss, I've been hard at work and I could use a tongue bath." Mariah said sweetly as Yuki rolled his eyes.

Sai was planning to deal with Mariah later, but she yelped and squirted on the former mod leader's face. Muffet finally got to breathe, but only for a second, as Bradley got up to shove his prick down her throat to give his own cream.

"At least, he didn't spray on my hair." She thought before swallowing.

"Ok, now that you two are done. Make yourselves decent. Muffet, return to cell." Yuki said as Muffet was beamed back to her cell as Mariah and Bradley redressed. "Down to business. Right now, Salem only have Watts, Tyrian, and Hazel left. She'll discover that Cinder's been clipped, but not for a while."

"Well, who are you sending down to the Glamour Slam tonight?" Ivory asked.

"I'll be sending down Cinder, Mara, Hancock, and Peach for tonight." Yuki said as Serena set the order.

"And progress to deal with the Schnees?" Bradley asked.

"Keep your dick in your pants." Sai admonished.

"I have alerted Kelly of progress, and she sent her request. It's…a bit extreme." Serena said as she beamed the information to Yuki.

Yuki did not know exactly to say it. So, he said it out blunty, and everyone else were stunned. Ivory was shocked Kelly had it in her to make such a request.

"I approve of it!" Bradley said fervently.

"You fucking would." Mariah muttered.

"That's a fucked up revenge. I have to admit, it would be an ironic hell." Mercury said shaking his head.

"Only issue is I'd need a DNA sample from either Weiss or Winter. Or a body…" Yuki said only for a portal to tear open.

Yuki would have gone for his sword, but the symbol on the portal was of Chronoa's. The goddess of time poked her head out

"One female Schnee body has been delivered to your lab in one of the clone tubs." Chronoa said. "From your goddess."

"Helping us already?" Yuki remarked.

"You do have a cheat system you can use. I forgot to mention that, did I? Just say "Command Open Cheats" and it should come up." Chronoa said before the portal closed.

Yuki said it and up popped the cheat menu, which was rather small, but the options were insane. Options to automatically chip certain girls and add a million to the finances.

"With this, I can auto chip Team RWBY, the girls of JPNR, Cinder, Penny, Emerald, or Raven." Yuki said reading off the list. "So, all the women of note except Salem."

BLIP! The option to chip Pyrrha was hit by Ivory, and Weiss would have been had Serena now grabbed Bradley's hand.

"The cheat system is for Team YUKI's use." Serena said with a snarl as he backed off.

"Well then. I guess it would hurt to chip them what we don't have." Yuki said adding them all to the list. "But not send the new captures to the cells except for Pyrrha. All yours, Ivory."

Ivory perked Yuki on the cheek looking like a girl would be given the best birthday present.

"I'll send Blake and Raven to join the others at the Glamour Slam though." Yuki said with a dark look. "And there's the matter of dealing with Raven's tribe."

"If it's fine with you, I'd like the pleasure of dealing with them with you myself." Shampoo offered as Peach seconded that.

"Noted. Next order of business is the Faunus rights bill…oh wait no, Serena's getting blackmail. Is there anything else?" Yuki said looking around.

"Well, there is the plans for the brothel. We were going need at least 30 million to start construction." Bradley said as Yuki kept smashing the button for the money cheat. "I guess we can start now…"

"Meeting's over, then." Ivory said before leaving the room.

Everything soon left to attend to their business, and Sai was dragging Mariah by her horn.

"I keep asking you to control yourself!" Sai barked before she broke away. "We do need to keep some professionalism."

Mariah could at least he was serious about this and apologized to him. Sai turned to Mercury saying he can assist with the Glamour Slam tonight much to Mariah's protest.

"Oh no, you don't! You're on Defense duty for tonight!" Sai said evily.

"But that's boring!" She whined.

"No buts!" Sai said sternly.

-Ilia's Cell-

Ivory entered the cell to see Ilia sitting on the edge of her bed as the chameleon faunus looked up to see the one captured her. Ilia snarled as she got up, but Ivory simply settled for backhanding Ilia.

"That was for snarling at me, you're not an animal." Ivory said picking her by her hair. "And seeing you don't have aura or access to your semblance, I suggest you choose your actions carefully."

Ilia spat some of the blood in her mouth on Ivory's face in defiance.

"What? The poor man's Nikos trying to act tough." Ilia said as Ivory was unflinching.

She continued only glaring Ilia down into realizing that the faunus was in deep shit. Ivory had only a wicked and cold look on her face as dark tendrils seeped out Ivory restraining Iila tightening their grip on her limbs spreading them apart.

"The chip in you has rules set." Ivory said unzipping Ilia's bodysuit open. "One is no self-pleasure. But pleasure from others or you giving it doubles yours. Like this."

A tendril slithered inside her suit rubbing between her legs getting the chameleon to twitch. Ivory quickened the pace getting a tiny moan out of her only to shove a tendril down her throat. The tendril between her legs got Ilia to stiffen when the thing brushed her ass caused Ilia to squeal. The former mewled in fear and struggled harder against the restrain as the object circled her asshole.

"Now are we going to have any issues in obeying our orders, do we?" Ivory said as it began to press.

The tendril in Ilia's mouth came out and she frantically shook her head no. Ilia could only breathe in relief as she was released.

"Good, then when we want to use you, I expect no complaints." Ivory said as the tendril between legs and pressing her rears was still rubbing Ilia. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." She said as the tendril rubbed harder making a wet spot in her clothes.

Ilia fell to her knees as the tendril dissipated into light as Ivory walked to the door in mood to give Ilia any orgasm at all. Ilia was shivering, but bitterly knew it was a delay of what was come. She held hope that she would at least get that Bellabooty.

-PoS-

Raven Branwen was in a good mood as she and her tribe were on their way to a nearby village for their tribute. It was an easy way to make money and her merry band of bandits would rough up those who oppose. Or threaten them with the "maiden" that was Vernal. As they rolled in, she noticed something was off. The village folk all stood out of their homes glaring at Raven. Not in fear, but in anger, pity, and sympathy.

"All right, where's our tribute?" Raven said only to see the townsfolk all leave for their homes. "What? Where are you?"

The sky darkened as a fog rolled in with the sound of chuckling. Raven got out her sword asking what's going on as the fog got thickened slowly showing a figure.

"Raven, all our time together and you learned nothing. You really are trash." The figure as Raven went wide eyed.

"No! That's impossible, you're supposed to be dead!" Raven said stepping back.

"And you're supposed to be taking responsibility. But I suppose I can't expect much from a bandit. And you're right. I'm not who you think…" The figure said as his voice returned to normal. "I'm someone a lot worse."

The fog cleared to reveal Yuki who Raven did not recognize.

"Raven, the coward who claims the strong survive yet you scurry and hide like a weakling." Yuki said as Raven asked, "And who the hell are you to tell me?"

"Someone who knows about the Maidens, Salem, and all that shit. I also know you're no longer a Maiden. Isn't that right, Peach?" Yuki said as Peach came out from hiding glowing with the Spring Maiden's power.

Raven dropped her sword stating that was impossible and tried to summon up the power only to get nothing. Vernal's face was awash with panic and the tribe was realizing they were in serious trouble. Raven readied to attack only for Yuki to smirk.

"Command Override. Raven, don't move." Yuki said as Raven's body froze up.

"What the hell?!" Raven said as she tried to move.

She could only shake her hands as Yuki had only a mere grin for her.

"Now I have your leader paralyzed and at my mercy. The lot of you can surrender or else!" Yuki said crossing her arms.

"Or else what?" One bandit asked. "I don't see you with an army."

The amazons all came out in droves surrounding the village and had weapons drawn on the small group Raven had led. Shampoo came up to Yuki informing him that she had Raven's camp surrounded and were waiting for orders to attack. Yuki looked Raven dead in the eye and give the smuggest grin he could muster.

"Do it. I want camp raided and as few prisoners taken as possible." Yuki said as Raven could only fearfully look at him.

Yuki asked if Raven knew who he was, and she could only say he looked like someone in her past. It was then he revealed who he was, and Raven was completely shocked seeing how Yuki was acting.

"I supposed you realized what a weak-willed man your father w…" Raven said as Yuki punched her face sending her body tumbling to the ground.

"No. My father was a good and just man who had the strength to seek his goals, but…" Yuki said coating his foot in Armis before stomping down on Raven's stomach. "But a weak-willed coward like you killed him and ruined my life. And guess what I did to him…he's dead."

He gestured to Adam's sword as he laughed at her struggling to free herself.

"You should have stayed with Tai and Summer. Raised your child. Maybe Yang wouldn't have grown up to be screwing my friends over." Yuki said getting off of her as he used the army had finished restraining the members of the tribe Raven had brought. "Now, you're going to execute your tribesmen."

"What? I would never!" Raven said scowling at him.

"I just give you order to stand still, and you did. You do realize where this is going, right?" Yuki remarked as Raven paled. "Command Override: Raven, dispatch of your tribesmen except for Vernal. And smile while you're doing it."

Raven felt her body move, but she was not in control. It was a nightmare feeling like her nerves were being forced to move like a marionette. Her mouth was morphed to a grin as she impaled the first one with no mercy. It was agonizing to feel her body being controlled into offing her own men until Vernal was left. Raven was shaking holding the bloody katana in her hand.

"Now I'll be taking that." Yuki said using Pyrrha's polarity to take her katana. "To your cell now."

All Raven would see is white and Vernal panicked realized she was the only one left. Out came the village leader asking if it was all over, Yuki turned to him and confirmed it.

"Raven's been taken care of, and I have an idea to torment this cute tart here. How many men and women of your village need a bit of sexual release?" Yuki said with a cheeky grin.

This got the villager's attention as the idea getting some payback was more than enough to convince them. With her weapons taken, a maiden, and being surrounded by fighters who could snap her in half, she begrudgingly had to march into the town square where a pillory was set up. Now she was not chipped yet, but the process was being made as Yuki had a capture chip on his person.

"Vernal, I'll give you a choice. You can willingly disrobe out of your clothes or they will be torn off of you. Your choice." Yuki said curtly.

"Am I even going to get them back even I take them off?" Vernal snarled out.

"You will." Peach said glowing with the power of the Spring Maiden. "Unless you don't comply."

Vernal could glare as she began removing her clothes piece by piece before throwing her underwear at Yuki's face. Yuki took up panties simply saying she was not going to get this back before looking over her pert body.

"Like what you see asshole?" Vernal spat.

"Peach, put her in position." Yuki said as Peach grabbed her by her short hair forcing into the pillory before locking her in place. "And make sure she primed."

Peach spread Vernal's cheeks apart to get the look over.

"Huh, for the bandit, she keeps things tidy and neat." Peach remarked as the willing villager piled in.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Yonbi, I present Vernal. Raven's lieutenant who was graciously agreed to make up for being such a bitch." Yuki said as Serena informed him in that chip process on Vernal was done. "Now, I say, dig in."

In a way, the village folk were akin to starved dogs when a chance for food to shown to them. They immediately took it to, damn the morals and restraints. Being Raven's footstools for years had made the villagers of Yonbi resentful and wanting some payback. And Vernal wouldn't be serving alone. There were other captured bandits.

-Raven's Cell-

Raven had tried all she could, but it was only result in nothing. She could not feel her aura, she couldn't access her semblance, and she could not get the door open. She was stuck in an empty white room with just a bed. She sat on the edge of it trying to figure out a plan, but the more she thought, the less hopeful she got.

"If he knows about the Maidens, then he knows who Salem is. But what is his plan? Why am I even here?" Raven said to herself. "And how did he even control my body? His semblance? An invention?!"

_You should have stayed with Tai and Summer. Raised your child. Maybe Yang wouldn't have grown up to be screwing my friends over._

Those words had Raven ask if Yuki and company even hand Yang in a cell like this one. All Raven could do is play the waiting game.

"Damn it. I hate the waiting game." Raven spat.

-PoS-

"So, Mister Yonbi. I think we can come to agreement on aid for the village." Yuki said shaking the village leader's hand.

"While it is a shame, we can't have Raven or Vernal here with us, having five of hers serving this village is good enough. Plus, with your company aiding to make up for Raven's damage, we'll be able to flourish, and you get your foothold in Mistral." Mr. Yonbi said returning the handshake.

In the barn, Vernal was completely drained and the attention was placed on the four prisoners from the tribe. They were chipped and put to work. Some of women of the village were grateful were grateful for a male prisoner. Peach had walked to free Vernal whose body slumped to the ground.

"It appears she's been out cold for a while." Serena said blipping in front of her.

Vernal was covered with the juices of sex which leaked out slowly coating the ground. Serena looked her over noting she was going to need rest for a while. Yuki lazily threw Vernal's clothes on top and had her sent to her cell for recovery.

"I'll be leaving a small group of Amazons to help defend your town, Mr. Yonbi. I bid you good day and invite to come to Crossroad City someday." Yuki said.

-PoS-

Taiyang would get a curious letter in the mail. It did not say who it was from exactly, just that it was from Azure Tech Industries. The letter itself merely said that enclosed a check for "lost child support". Taiyang looked down at the game and his jaw fell off.

* * *

(A/N: I did say they were going to have cheat codes, and now Team RWBY has been chipped. But not brought to the cells right. Raven's done for and the world goes on. The next few chapters are going to be smaller focusing on a few characters and their cell scenes. Thus, they come out a bit quicker before a larger one about the Glamour Slam. As planned, Cinder, Mara, Blake, Sienna, and Raven will be performing there. So, they won't get a small chapter. But are they just dancing, stripping, or doing a special? You get to decide, and I'll tally the suggestions. As for the rest, if there is a star by their name. They're getting a cell chapter. Some might share one, but they're get an appearance.)

-Current Captures-

Main Section

Emerald Sustrai *

Lil' Miss Malachite

Glynda Goodwitch *

Nora Valkyrie *

Pyrrha Nikos *

Cinder Fall *

Ilia Amitola *

Sienna Khan

Mara Belrose

Raven Branwen

Vernal

Ruby Rose

Weiss Schnee

Blake Belladonna

Yang Xiao Long

Penny Polendina *

Section C

Princess Peach (SMB) *

Rogue (X-Men Evolution) *

Boa Hancock (One Piece) *


	10. VIIII

**RWBY Unlimited: Path of Shadows**

**VIIII : **_Royal Ravishing_

* * *

_[Lewds. You were warned.]_

-Princess Peach's Cell-

"Well Peach, it's been a while and no Mario in sight." Yuki said calmly.

"He'll come and he'll stop you." She said pouting.

However, it was not with the same fervor and assurance as the first time. Her time in the cell was getting to her as the illusions and shifting of the room made her mind wander. Sure, the cell she was imprisoned in was nice, but it wore on being for what she thought was 24 hours. At the moment, she was wearing her pink athletic minidress with the other addons from her other set of sportswear.

"If he does, I'll give him a fight." Yuki said sarcastically. "But, I want to focus on you now unless you want another go with the collar."

Peach rapidly shook her head.

"Good, because I want to request another dance." Yuki said as Peach blushed a bit.

Peach asked to change, but, after he flashed the collared, just got into position in the room's center. She stretches her arms and kicks her legs up high, one after the other. She gracefully moves about spinning quickly have her arms up for balance. As she spins and dances, her dress flutters up showing off her bare rear.

"I don't know why you're blushing, I did answer get you naked before." Yuki said eyeing her carefully.

"I suppose…you're right." Peach said nervously going side to side.

Her hair flies about before she slows a stop wiping the sweat off her dance. Yuki was pleased and he was not going to use the collar. For Peach, that was a relief.

"I hope you were pleased." Peach said.

"I…hm..." Yuki said as the door opened to show Mariah and Mercury. "What brings you here?"

"We're going to check doing a few checks on the captives. At least the ones after finish visit tonight." Mariah said serious and professionally.

"Oh wow, you're serious. Color me impressed." Yuki said kindly. "I suppose you can do your check up on her."

He took his side, and he did not noticed the growing devious smirk Mariah had. Peach whimpered as he left.

"Mercury, kindly show the princess the wall." Mariah said as Mercury was more than happy to do so.

Peach found herself up against the wall as Mariah patted down her legs and Mercury "patted" the group. She squealed when Mariah pulled up her dress to expose her lack of underwear.

"What are you doing?" Peach asked.

"Cavity check." Mariah said calmly getting on a latex glove on her left hand. "You may feel tingly, but it is an _anal_ cavity search."

Then, she used two fingers getting Peach to pale while squealing.

-Boa Hancock's Cell-

"Hancock, I've come to make an offer for you." Yuki remarked. "I've realized that you have more use to me and my team than this alone. I want to offer you to step up to be one of the company's henchwomen."

"And what does that entail?" She asked lowering her eyebrows.

"For one, I won't be putting you to work in the Glamour Slam, the future brothel, or let you continue work on the restaurant." Yuki said as Hancock was shown footage of her working at AniVixens. "The chip controlled that."

Disturbed, Hancock pushed that aside to ask about her sisters.

"They have not been transferred here yet, so they haven't been touched." Yuki said covering that up with a technical truth. "Considering my offer?"

"I have questions." Hancock asked.

"Ask away. No need for me to really lie to you." Yuki asked.

"If I agree, how much freedom do I get?" She asked.

"You'd be able to get a new room, access to the building, and explore the city. You won't be able to leave the city unless I allow it." Yuki mused. "I'll still consider what you wear when I feel like it."

"I just need to know. Why? Why do this? It's just something about all this is off. You're not just doing this for amusement or greed." Hancock asked.

Yuki simply gave her a bit of the truth. Not everything, but enough to get her shaken. That bit of truth rubbed Hancock raw. The fact that he's only really doing this to fight a greater evil only got her to inwardly feel shaken. She tried denying it, but the proof was shown to her to a degree where it would be madness to deny it.

"If anything, you would have to be pleasing the public like the others. The only people you'll be dealing with is me and the rest of the company. Of course, it is all your choice." Yuki remarked.

"Yeah, basically a shitty and shittier choice." Hancock sniped. "But…if it means I don't have to end up with this thing in me controlling me. I'll be your "henchwoman". I'll assume I can be able to use my abilities again."

"When I allow it." Yuki remarked. "Besides, you were already a slave for years and well trained."

Hancock squeaked as he grabbed her rear kneading it. He came up behind lightly feeling her up

"Those Celestial Dragons had you kissing their ass, pumping you up full of drugs, and focusing on themselves. Now you have the skills needed, and unlike the Dragons, I don't have any need or desire to pump you full of drugs. Serve me, and you may end up satisfied yourself." Yuki said whispering in her ear. "Because I'm the type to ensure all who work under me are pleased to be working to do so."

"Ok…ok…I agreed to be your henchwoman. One more thing, please don't put back in those horrid rags of my past." Hancock said adamantly.

"You have my word." Yuki said before thinking, "She doesn't think I have her nude form as an option."

Yuki let her go as the door open with him gesturing her to follow. Hancock was just glad to leave the room.

-PoS-

Yuki explained to her that her chip was receive an upgrade to allow for loosening of restrictions. As they walked down the hall, out came Mercury and Mariah.

"Oh boss! What's she doing out of her cell?" Mariah asked.

"We have our new employee to the fold as apart of the henchwomen project." Yuki said before addressing Hancock, "This is Mariah and Mercury, they do security."

"So, what's the deal with this one?" Mercury asked.

"Later, I need to talk with her in private." Yuki said walking off with Hancock.

Yuki and Hancock ended up in his bedroom which Hancock expected to be quite luxurious. She did not even have to have him ask before as she needed to undress. Yuki took in the sight as she slowly take off each piece relying on her training to make herself pop. Yuki casually got his off his own folding them before putting him aside.

"Ok….he puts the Dragons to shame. Then again…considering most of them…I think the average man would probably put them to shame." Hancock thought.

What she was expected was a one and done, but what he got was him using water tendrils to bring her rear to her face.

"So, the Kuja shave? I figured that a tribe of Amazonian woman would be a bit more overgrown jungle down there." Yuki said as his shaft was right in Hancock's sigh.

"In all fairness, I was never able to grow my pelt. The Dragons tend to keep me and my sisters clean." Hancock said with a sigh.

Yuki could sparse stubble growing ever so slowly.

"Well, I won't be dictating how you shave. Just keep it under control and clean." Yuki said before taking a few licks getting a shudder out of her. "You want to look at the photo on my desk. Those are the other members of my team I lead."

She looked and her jaw drop at he led a team with three women in it.

"My time with two has taught me how to please them in spades." Yuki said as a tendril start rubbing the clit. "I bet you that none of them bothered with this."

The chip's function of increased sensitivity made this feel increasingly good for Hancock to let out a little moan. He kept up the licking and tendril play, and Hancock inwardly did not want to admit she was enjoying this. Her eyes were still on twitching penis that throbbed in front of her. Not before long he stopped to let her down on her feet, and he looked upon the flushed face she had.

"Why did you stop?" She asked. "You weren't doing a bad job."

"Now, Empress. I may want to spoil you, but you have to earn that spoiling. Now kindly slick that up for me." Yuki said pointing downward.

Yuki took a seat on the bed as she comes over getting on her knees between his legs. Bending over, she began taking in her mouth lightly working on him. Yuki saw no need to put her hand on her hand as she bobbed up and down on her down. He saw it fit to reward her having a tendril rub between her butt. That gets her to speed up letting muffling noises as it hits her throat. Her drool seeps over the shaft of his cock as she kept going. He knew he was close and began shooting it down her throat.

"Mmmhp!"

She gulps it down before letting out a blech.

"Sorry for the lack of warning. I didn't want to make a mess." Yuki said as she wiped her mouth.

"It's fine. I'm used to that, but…thanks for the consideration." Hancock said as Yuki was up and ready. "If it's all right with you. Could I be on top?"

"Wanting a bit of control, are you? Well, I suppose I can reward your effor…whoa!" Yuki said Hancock pushed him on his back on the bed.

She came over to the side crawling onto it before getting to him. She straddles him a bit roughly savoring the small inkling of dominance.

"I will admit, I am enjoying myself. Of course, that damn chip is a part of why." Hancock said guiding his length inside her sliding down on. "Though, you're making an effort."

Her hands on the bead arching herself as forward as her second set of lips clamped down right away. She does the work of going up and down wanting to be in control of the situation leaving Yuki to relax on his bed. As she rode in, Ivory walked right into the room.

"Oh my! Yuki, I didn't expect this out of you." Ivory said pleasantly surprised.

"Ivory, if you can please leave Hancock to it. She'll be joining us as a henchwoman." Yuki remarked as Hancock was focusing on Yuki.

"So, she'll be getting a new room. I can arrange that with Serena." Ivory said as she ogled the both of them. "Now please excuse us. Hancock was not brought to perform with an audience."

"Oh fine. I'll wait in the break room." Ivory said leaving the room making sure to lock the door.

Juices spill as she kept getting faster and she yelped when a tendril spanked her. The jiggling of her chest was hypnotic for him. She squealed out that she was cumming.

"Good for you, I'm just about to mMMph." Yuki said before she frantically kissed him as he emptied into her.

She took in every drop as she slipped him tounge. Yuki was thinking how did she go from 0 to 100 so quickly.

"_It seems that the chip's inadvertently tapped into some of her "programming" from the Dragons. Her personality is somewhat still intact. But it seems it's also tapped into the love factor. She had this fervor for Luffy…at least she would have if he had met her." _Serena said to him telepathically.

She broke the kiss looking down at him and he could see the hearts in her eyes. A weaker man would have gulped, but Yuki simply used a tendril to get her off him.

"You filled up, Azure-sama." She said panting.

"You did quite well. I'll have a new place for you arranged. I'll take you to Ivory." Yuki said cleaning himself up before getting dressed.

She reached for her clothes only for them to vanish as Yuki had unlocked her "naked costume".

"Nuh-uh, you'll won't need them." Yuki said as his seed dripped down her leg. "I can't let you get too comfortable."

She nodded and followed him out. Before long, they were in the break room where Ivory was chatting with Bradley. Of course, that stopped once they saw the naked Amazon. Bradley was captivated…and suddenly his Schnee fetish was shoved in the closet.

"Damn, you show her the place for her in the pecking order." Ivory said getting up.

"Yes, I am. Isn't that right?" Yuki said as Hancock had calmed down to only nod.

"Good because I really want to play with these tits." Ivory said groping her without restriction.

"Ivory, I leave her in your side to arrange her new living quarters outside of the building and in town. And yes, Bradley, I got to her first so she's free game for you and the others." Yuki said before smacking Hancock's bum to get her to yelp. "Now I expect you to behave for your mistress."

She could only nod as he left the room. Hancock gulped as the look on Ivory's face made Yuki's look tame. At least, Ivory let go of her chest. Ivory walked up to the desk getting on to hike up her skirt.

"Well, you got a lot of asskissing to do. So, get to it!" Ivory commanded as Hancock shyly came up to her. "And as for you, Bradley, I want a taste of you."

An offer to get blown by the boss while another girl is eating her out? The pants couldn't come off any faster.

"If only it was a Schnee!" He thought.

* * *

(A/N: To those wondering, why Hancock for henchwoman, think about it. Her abilities make her perfect for going on missions to capture and/or eliminate most people. Plus, unlike the others, she canonically was a slave. So, it can be assumed that she would be easier to crack while I also took what would be the obsession for Luffy towards Yuki. Let's just say, it'll be interesting to deal with her futher.)

-Current Captures-

Main Section

Emerald Sustrai *

Lil' Miss Malachite

Glynda Goodwitch *

Nora Valkyrie *

Pyrrha Nikos *

Cinder Fall *

Ilia Amitola *

Sienna Khan

Mara Belrose

Raven Branwen

Vernal

Ruby Rose

Weiss Schnee

Blake Belladonna

Yang Xiao Long

Penny Polendina *

Section C

Princess Peach (SMB)

Rogue (X-Men Evolution) *

Boa Hancock (One Piece)


	11. X

**RWBY Unlimited: Path of Shadows**

**X : **_Bad Romance_

* * *

_[Lewds. You were warned.]_

-Rogue's Cell-

Rouge was in a whirlwind of emotions being with him as his presence brightened the day for her. However, she had to admit that he was moving quick with her. Such as they were locking lips and he snacked her hands under her shirt. She had not actually stopped him though.

"Um, Yuki? I need to ask you a question." Rogue said breaking away.

"Shoot." Yuki said returning his hands to himself.

"It's embarrassing, but when I touch myself. I can't…you know." Rogue said with a mild blush.

"One of the rules of the chip is you can't get off through your own hands unless I allow it, but you can get off through the touch of others." Yuki said stroking her cheek.

He supposed he could make exception for her given it was pretty much her only way of getting off. Of course, Yuki was not going to easy give it to her out of the goodness of his heart. He had an arm around her waist pulling her close from behind.

"Rogue, I want you to get used to feeling pleasure from others. The chip is working to deal with your powers. So far, it's going well." He said in a near whisper to her ear. "I can give you back your feeling to pleasure yourself, but you're going to need to do something for me."

Rogue was blushing and feeling heavy from the closeness. For her, just to be in someone's arms was still she wanted. She could melt and enjoy the moment until he asked her to strip. She blushed at the moment, but he let her go.

"I'm a little nervous about it, but I suppose I can do it." Rogue said pulling off her green mesh top. "You want me to take the collar and bands off too?"

"Oh no, keep those on. Makes you look like the perfect sub." Yuki said before gesturing for her to keep going.

Off came the tank top as Rogue looked a bit shy covering up for a few seconds before lowering her hands.

"How cute." Yuki said giving one nipple a light tug.

A small moan escaped her lips as he kissed her neck encouraging her to keep going. Down came her black skirt, boots, and stocks leaving her lips over her crotch before exposing herself to him.

"I'm a bit sorry…I hope you don't mind a bit of hair down here." Rogue said. "I just hope it's everyone you wanted."

"Exactly what I wanted. Though it's odd that your pubes have a skunk stripe too." Yuki said as she got off her gloves.

Then she noticed her clothes vanishing and Yuki explained while she controls what controls she brings in that he can control what she actively wears.

"Mind putting me back in my clothes then?" Rogue asked.

"Nah, I prefer this." Yuki teased. "Now I will grant the feeling you to do so back, but it won't be instant. So, I'll do you a solid and have my tendrils to do the work."

Before Rogue could speak, a tendril of shadow form rubbing her legs getting a moan of her.

"Unless, you want the real thing?" Yuki teased.

"No, this is fine. I don't think I'm ready yet." Rogue squeaked before she squealed that she was cumming.

She fell down writhing with a small grin from an orgasm. He picked up and put her on the bed to let her rest before leaving. He was hoping to see her get new clothes.

-PoS-

Hancock had arrived at her new condo, a rather luxurious place that was much better than her old cell. She could actually go outside, but the former empress. Not of Yuki, but of Ivory. Ivory proved to her that she could be just a big of deviant as the men she faced. Her cheeks burned with the memory of her having lick her rear. At least, she did not have to stick her tongue in.

"So, how do you like your new place?" Ivory said coming up to her.

"It's nice. I do like the massive bath and bed." Hancock said before Ivory had her hands around her waist.

"Now, Hancock. We'll be leaving you with a bit of budget, you could buy what you need and want. Just don't go overboard. Understand?" Ivory said as she nodded. "Good."

Hancock was simply relived to see her go before flopping down on her bed.

-Penny's Cell-

Yuki found himself in Penny's cell and found Penny in a tube. Serena flashed into existence before turning to him.

"Penny's case is a bit special. Instead of getting the original one, you were given your own Penny unit. She is completely customizable and preset with the original's personality." Serena explained. "I'd use it as a body for myself, but I don't do flat redheads."

Yuki walked up to the console and entered a few traits to add to Penny's personality before leaving the computer to do its job.

* * *

(A/N: Rogue, frankly I like doing this scene with her. Really shows the line Yuki draws at manipulating and his level of care for her. And let's be honest, Ivory would steamroll Hancock sexually. And as for Penny, I got plans for her soon.)

-Current Captures-

Main Section

Emerald Sustrai *

Lil' Miss Malachite

Glynda Goodwitch *

Nora Valkyrie *

Pyrrha Nikos *

Cinder Fall *

Ilia Amitola *

Sienna Khan

Mara Belrose

Raven Branwen

Vernal

Ruby Rose

Weiss Schnee

Blake Belladonna

Yang Xiao Long

Penny Polendina

Section C

Princess Peach (SMB)

Rogue (X-Men Evolution)

Boa Hancock (One Piece)


	12. XI

**RWBY Unlimited: Path of Shadows**

**XI: **_Vice of the Villains_

* * *

_[Lewds. You were warned.]_

-Emerald's Cell-

Yuki entered to see that Emerald had a new outfit on and she was giving them a dirty look for it. Her eyes shifted and all she could do is scowl. She wore a skintight catsuit with a cat helmet that is accompanied with a pair of spy goggles with red lenses which Emerald lifted up over her eyes. There wass also a choker with a cat pendant attached to the helmet. The suit included a zipper and sports a collar on the top back. She also had black gloves with dulled cat claws and black high-heeled boots.

"One thing missing to complete the outfit." Yuki said grabbing the zipper.

He zipped down to her navel exposing plenty of cleavage and her toned stomach. Emerald simply glared at him asking what he wanted.

"You know what? I think I'll just go." Yuki said going through the door. "I'll just go give Cinder some attention."

"No, wai-

The door closed on Emerald's face as he could not even punch it.

"You asshole!" She screamed.

-Cinder's Cell-

Yuki arrived to see a rather pleasant sight ahead of him. Cinder got off the bed wearing an ensemble fitting for a harem dancer. A wine-red cropped tube top that reveals her midriff and her belly button with sewn-in sleeves for her arms, matching puffy pants with a light-red V-shaped waistline, and darker-red curled shoes.

"I take it that you like it, my lord." Cinder said sultry and sweet.

"Quite." Yuki said while thinking, "Still playing suck up. I'll give you something to suck on soon enough."

"Well how can I be of service tonight?" Cinder asked.

Tempting as it would be getting something for himself, he had another idea.

"Oh, I have a few ideas. But I need to grab something real quick." Yuki said before leaving.

"He's planning something." Cinder thought.

He quickly returned with Emerald in what Cinder thought was the most laughable school uniform she ever saw.

"So, why did you bring Emerald?" Cinder asked.

"Simple. Emerald's been complaining about how much of a cunt you are, and I can't have that." Yuki said without a care.

"Am I to punish her, my lord?" Cinder said savagely as Emerald shuddered.

Yuki walked up to the desk before shoving Emerald on it and pulling down her pants in a one fluid motion.

"No. You see, Emerald is right. You are a total cunt, and I'm decided you've going to make it up to Emerald. Isn't that, Emmy?" Yuki said as Emerald's face lit up like it was her birthday.

"Of course, master!" Emerald said laying the brownnosing on Yuki thick.

Cinder really wanted to burn Emerald only to get her face shoved into Emerald's ass.

"Now I want you to worship that ass." Yuki said letting her go to do.

"You heard him, get to it!" Emerald snapped.

"Bitch!" Cinder thought.

"You heard her. Her ass could use a cleaning." Yuki said smacking Cinder's rear.

Cinder begrudgingly began to lick as Emerald used her heads to keep Cinder there.

"Mmnnh! Oh fuck!" Emerald moaned out. "Yuki, is this real?"

"It is. I can make this a regular occurrence if you behave." Yuki remarked.

There are juices dripping from Emerald all over Cinder's mouth and Emerald bit her lip to contain her squeals.

"Humph, figured you put out so easily." Cinder said flicking her tongue. "A real bottom bitch."

Cinder kept going and Emerald's legs quivered. Emerald was already slickened and soaked with Cinder's tongue easily gilded on it.

"Keep licking, Cinder!" Emerald said as her eyes as blank look. "I got something for you!"

Emerald's body jerks and juices splash out of her pussy soaking Cinder's face. Emerald was panting as Yuki was slowly removing his clothes. Emerald's leg hold on Cinder had loosened enough to give her space.

"Am I done?" Cinder asked.

"Nope, I said you had "asskissing" to do." Yuki said mimicking Cinder's own voice. "I meant literally."

"But that's…" Cinder said only for Yuki to smack her rear again. "Yy..yes, my lord."

-PoS-

Within the security room, Mercury was watching him fervently knowing once Yuki fucks Cinder, he could get his turn. Just seeing Cinder in her place was the best thing that could happen to him. All while Mariah was getting him off.

"Mercury, let's not watch the screen. I want you to focus on me." Mariah said giving his knob a lick. "You'll get your chance to deal with those two later."

-Cinder's Fall Cell-

Cinder felt humiliated to have be doing this. If anything, it should be Emerald doing this, Cinder thought. Cinder stuck her tongue out and tasted the hole. She licked all over it, before putting her lips around it in a kiss. She kissed and licked it several more times as going all out as Emerald jeered her for being dirty. Cinder had face buried in as Yuki snaked toward Cinder pulling her pants down.

"What are you doing?" Cinder asked panting.

"Why I'm done watching, and I believe you've been waving your ass in front of me for a while now." Yuki said rubbing his length against her rear.

He began pushing his shaft against her soaked entrance. Cinder asked for him to go easy, but Yuki mercilessly impaled her with it. Cinder found it hard to focus on Emerald when Yuki was "pounding on her door".

"I'm cumming again!" Emerald screeched only for Yuki to shove Emerald off the desk.

He grabbed Cinder planting her on the desk without pulling out of her. His rhythm sped up as Cinder clapped her cheeks against him. Cinder loudly moaned out as his thick cock kept burying itself deeper with her. Cinder was lost in the pleasure with drool coming down her lip. Yuki approached his limit and pulled out aiming at Cinder's body. Emerald got up stroking Yuki's shaft wanting him to cover Cinder.

"Cum all over the slut." Emerald said as Yuki groaned spraying hot semen all over Cinder's torso and face. "You got it all out, master?"

"No, and I think I'll need you to get them out." Yuki said smirked.

"Of course, master." Emerald said getting on her knees. "Let me show some skills I learned from the streets."

The thief began licking all over Yuki's heavy balls with her tongue. Then, she gave them both wet, sloppy kisses, covering both testicles in her warm saliva. She even took one of the round balls into her mouth completely and began slurping on the thing. All his as Yuki was ready to burst again. With a plop, she released it out of her mouth stroking him before he sprayed her face and made a mess of her shirt.

"Good to see, the street rat knows her place." Yuki said tearing off Emerald's shirt to wipe the mess off his shaft.

He threw the torn shirt on top of Cinder as he redressed before leading Emerald back to her cell naked.

-PoS-

"One more and then I'm taking a break." Yuki said noticing Ilia's cell. "Meh, I need a laugh."

-Ilia's Cell-

"Hello, Ilia." Yuki said waltzing in as she stood at attention.

"Ma..master, what I can do for you?" Ilia said nervously.

"You can start by shedding your clothes." Yuki said dryly.

"Are you sure? You're not going to ask me to dance?" Ilia asked nervously.

"Let me motivate you." Yuki said before shapeshifting into Blake before forcing her against the wall.

He spoke in Blake's voice sending shivers down her spine.

"I'll do it, but can you maybe keep that form." Ilia said with a blush.

"Fine, just do it." Yuki said as she quickly unzipped her uniform to show her petite chest. "Cute."

Ilia squealed to hear that and worked to get the rest of her clothes striking a few poses before standing naked in the room.

"Care to join me, Blake?" Ilia asked.

"No, too busy." Yuki said returning to his true form. "You will remain naked 'till otherwise."

Yuki left and Ilia's clothes vanished.

"At least, let me masturbate!" Ilia screeched.

* * *

(A/N: Probably the most kinkiest thing I've ever done, and I'm a pretty vanilla guy. Whew, what a rush. Some bits were inspired and the like. Cinder and Emerald are now competing to one up each other, and Ilia's Blake-fetish is there.)

-Current Captures-

Main Section

Emerald Sustrai

Lil' Miss Malachite

Glynda Goodwitch *

Nora Valkyrie *

Pyrrha Nikos *

Cinder Fall

Ilia Amitola

Sienna Khan

Mara Belrose

Raven Branwen

Vernal

Ruby Rose

Weiss Schnee

Blake Belladonna

Yang Xiao Long

Penny Polendina

Section C

Princess Peach (SMB)

Rogue (X-Men Evolution)

Boa Hancock (One Piece)


	13. XII

**RWBY Unlimited: Path of Shadows**

**XII : **_Horndog Hero_

* * *

_[Lewds. You were warned.]_

-Glynda's Cell-

"So, you had no idea Peach rigged the cameras to show you two having sex for me to watch?" Glynda said crossing her arms.

"None until you told me. If I had known sooner, I would have gone to see you sooner." Yuki said chortling.

"It's not funny!" Glynda said crossing her arms.

"Hard to take you serious when your pussy is leaking. You've clearly tried touching yourself to little success." Yuki said looking down at the trail.

"Look! Just enable me to relive myself!" Glynda said only for Yuki to slap her with an open palm.

"No. Guilting me to do that won't help." Yuki said dryly. "Considering you work for Ozpin, it's not working on me…"

Glynda rubbed her sore face before Yuki made a request for her to dance.

"If you do, I could enable you." Yuki said as Glynda glared. "Oh, don't give me that, I could ask for worse. I could get Violet down here."

"No need for that!" Glynda said frantically. "I'll do it."

He got comfortable on the bed as Glynda got the center of the room. She turns around and grabs her hair with her hands. She starts a simple series of hip rotations making short circles with her. Glynda unwillingly shaking her ass with a scowl. Her tight skirt perfectly showed the outline of her ass that jiggled. The sweat flickered as she stopped to a stop.

"There, I did your dance. Now, give me my feeling back!" Glynda snapped.

"Rude." Yuki said as Serena blipped in between them. "Serena?"

"Violet is requesting to handle Glynda right now." Serena said as Glynda paled.

"She can come in because I'm done here." Yuki said heading for the door as it opened to reveal Violet. "Don't worry, Glynda, she'll take care of you."

Yuki and Serena left, and Violet worked in with a grin on her face.

"Now Violet…come on…I." Glynda said as Peach lashed the ground with a mechanic whip formed from her body.

"Oh, don't worry, you're going to get to cum. But Ivory showed me something you could do to earn your favor. Get on the bed, Glynda." Violet said coiling the whip around Glynda and threw her onto the bed.

She made the whip vanished and kicked off her boots. She slipped down her pants before walking up to Glynda. She got on top and planted her ass on Glynda's face.

"Forgive me, I've been in those stuffy pants all day in the lab. It's a bit sweaty." Violet said hiking up Glynda before shoving two fingers into her snatch. "You want to cum? Better work that tongue then!"

-Nora's Cell-

"Hope you don't mind the workout clothes, Master." Nora teased as she was just doing some stretches. "Although, they seem slightly different to my usual one."

She now wore a pink sports bra, which has a pink heart with a thunderbolt cut out above the chest and white lining, pink sports thong with white stripes running down the sides, matching pink wristbands and sweatband, and pink converses.

"But I see you like it." Nora said teasingly. "So, what it'd be tonight? Finally going to fuck me?"

"I don't know, I still want to play with my pretty prey." Yuki said as she coiled her arm pressing her chest against his.

"Please, can we skip the foreplay for now? I really want to take your cock for a drive." Nora said beaming at him.

"Hmm…" Yuki said feigning making a decision.

"Come on, what do I have to say?" Nora said walking off.

"No sense in modesty, are we?" Yuki asked.

"I didn't have parents to give that to me." Nora said before getting an idea.

Her devious turned wicked as she came in front of him hugging him while having her chest on him gesturing her to lower his head for her to whisper in her ear.

"I never had anyone to discipline me. Ren was always too passive with me. I need someone firm with me and willing to punish me when I mess up. I need you…daddy." Nora whispering it into his ear grabbing his crotch.

Just like that, Yuki just could not ignore her. He also had to an admit she was the first to get an involuntarily raise out of him. He was usually well controlled, but he had to act now. He grabbed her hand away from her crotch. With it, he pulled her to the bed but threw her over his lap.

"But Daddy, I want your dick!" Nora whined as he smacked her rear.

"Sweetheart, you need to learn patience. Running around like a loon…how disrespectful." Yuki said faux sternly.

She waggled her rear as he yanked out the sports thong.

"Humph." Yuki said before smacking her left cheek. "Shaking your ass like a lil' slut, are we?"

A bead of juice came down her thigh from her pussy before he started spanking her ass as she stuck up for him.

"Mnh!" Nora said as she bit her lip.

Loud slaps rang out the room with as her ass jiggled getting her body to jump with each hit. He made sure to held her in with her right hand.

"Yes..ss.." Nora said as he slaps her rear before stopping. "Don't stop spanking me, daddy!"

Suddenly, he slipped her hand into her slick pussy letting a moan escape her lips. He rubbed it slipping his finger in and out. He worked faster on her squealing louder and louder. He pulls her as she squirts.

"Oh….yeah." Nora said as Yuki uses a tendril to get her to her feet. "Daddy…"

"Take off the rest of clothes. Time to give you a sex ed lesson." Yuki said as Nora slid up the sports bra.

Her pale orbs bounce as they are freed from the tight material with her pink nipples hardening. She throws it aside before getting off her boots. Her sports thong was already dangling at her foot as she stepped out of it leaving just the bands.

"Firecrotch. Figures." Yuki thought.

She comes up rubbing his crotch as he's rushing to get out of his clothes. Nora eyed his lustfully cooing a bit.

"Ooh daddy, you're so strong." Nora said with a giggle before eyeing the bulge. "And so hung."

"Slick it." Yuki said as Nora give it a few kisses to moisten it. "Oh, no. It can get bigger, but I don't think you're ready for that beast yet."

Nora stops and gets Yuki to lay back on the bed insisting that he relax. She climbs up before straddling him with her facing the wall with her behind.

"Sorry, if my little pussy is all covered in hair. I don't really bother with shaving...much." Nora said as Yuki smacked her rear again.

"Doesn't matter to me." Yuki said relaxing as she guided it between the tulips.

She slammed down giving him her virginity with reckless abandon citing she was glad she tore her hymen years ago. Her pale moon rode up and down jiggling about.

"Oh, by the gods, this feels amazing, Daddy." Nora moaned out as she squeezed down tight.

She wrapped her legs around his body as Yuki enjoyed the ride. She speeds up her pace as Yuki remarks he'll reward her for a good job.

"So, Daddy, does this mean I can get a chocolate fountain?" Nora cooed.

"Oh fine, but don't eat too this." Yuki remarked. "I can't have you getting lazy."

"Yes, Dadd…oh gods, this device makes everything feel even better!" She said as her body trembled. "I'm cumming! FUCK!"

Sweat poured down on both of them as she slammed down on him. Her eyes rolled up and she had a grin. Sparks of electricity came off both their bodies as both were triggering their semblances.

"Oh daddy, you're so tight!" Nora said as Yuki's limit came up. "Come on, dump it all in me!"

"Here you go, Nora!" Yuki said finally bursting spraying her insides as they were both lightly electrocuted.

THUMP! Nora fell on the bed panting as Yuki pulled out. He was definitely going to have to shower, he thought. He got up as Nora tied to do the same only to buckle. Semen seeped into the sheets as she was face down on the bed. Before her clothes vanished, he used the bra to wipe off before using the shower to clean off. Dried and cleaned, he redressed.

"Wait, there's something I need to ask." Nora said panting. "What's your end goal? Taking over the world?"

"Not exactly. My goal is use you and others chips to power an ultimate chip to force Salem to submit. Salem's the Queen of the Grimm and immortal…so this is a rather devious solution that doesn't waste time with Grimm or her cronies. Hell, I have her cronies captured." Yuki mused.

"Do you have any of my friends captured?" Nora asked.

"I suppose I can say yes, but only Pyrrha and you are in cells." Yuki remarked.

"Wait. This Salem woman…what she look like?" Nora asked as Yuki simply made a projection of her.

Nora turned to her and went beet red.

"When you capture her, I want to bury my face in that. I know you and your team get first crack at her, but let me have second crack at her." Nora pleaded. "Please, daddy?"

"If you behave, I'll consider it. Besides I plan to do all that and more to Ozpin's old lover." Yuki said evilly.

"Wait, what?!" Nora asked.

A brief explanation and even with her pussy on fire, she laid back on her bed shocked that Ozpin had all that ass to himself.

"They probably hate-fuck and we're all dying to the Grimm!" She thought as Yuki left. "Still…oh man, daddy knows how to lay it thick."

-PoS-

Ivory came down the hall to see Yuki clearly looking he went through a sexual marathon.

"Yuki, go get ready to head to the Glamour Slam. I'll deal with Pyrrha." Ivory said firmly. "I want her to see me first."

"Don't just kill her." Yuki said assuring her. "She's not exactly all to blame for your shit hand in life."

"Yeah, but damn it will feel good to take it out on her. By the way, Hancock is settled and your new limo driver is awaiting you in front." Ivory said.

"But what about Claire?" Yuki asked.

"She got a vacation to Menagerie. The new driver may have forced her to take it." Ivory said sheepishly as Yuki went on ahead. "Good luck with that."

She came up to Pyrrha and entered.

-Pyrrha's Cell-

Pyrrha had no idea where she was or what happened to her clothes or her weapons. She was missing all the pieces of her armor and just left in her clothes. She could not get the door open, but it opened to show Ivory walk in before closing behind her.

"Well well well, Pyrrha fucking Nikos. I bet you want an explanation." Ivory said smirking.

"I…Ivory?" Pyrrha said only for her get to backhanded. "Wh…."

"I've already wanted to do that and more. You see, after you had a hand in ruining my life, I was destined to live in the gutter. But thanks to a few things in life, that's not the case." Ivory said grabbing Pyrrha by her hair before slamming her into the wall. "You see, every night you go to sleep after a fun day at Beacon, you'll wake up here."

"But why? Why can't I feel my aura or my semblances?" Pyrrha asked straining from the pain.

"Gone. When you're with me and my team here, all disabled." Ivory said letting her go. "But you're not alone. What was her name…Nora was it."

"Let me go, right now!" Pyrrha threatened.

"Or else, what? Might I remind you that you are no threat, and I could just issue an override command to make you do what I want?" Ivory mused. "Now if you don't want any harm to come to Nora or your Jaune, you'll follow my orders. Got it?"

Pyrrha looked horrified and terrified as she begrudgingly agreed to basically be this woman's toy.

"Good, now can we have some fun!" Ivory said as darkness seeped out of her body. "Surprised? Turns out I can control light and darkness with my semblance."

Her semblance darkened the bright white room terrifying Pyrrha as she was practically defenseless. Then, tendrils grabbed arms and legs causing her to fall on her back as Ivory was on top straddling her.

"I'm going to savor any second we spend. Now remember, disobey us and you'll be sorry." Ivory said getting in her face.

In a split second, the whiteness was back, and Ivory was back on her feet. The tendrils holding Pyrrha vanished and she got up. A wad of spit nailed Pyrrha's head with it trialing down her face.

"Welcome to the cells, Pyr." Ivory said leaving Pyrrha in the room.

-PoS-

Yuki dusted off his new dark blue suit as his was now outside his building. His firearms hidden within the coat pockets, his sword on his side, and his cape fluttering in the wind left Yuki feeling confident in himself. He came up to see the limo pull up with the driver coming up. Now Ivory's word make sense.

"Neo." Yuki said with a dry laugh.

Neo opened the door for him to which he entered and requested to be taken to the Glamour Slam. She nodded and closed the door. Putting his sword aside, he made himself a Mengarie Rum Punch as he put on some music.

**[Cues: Elijah who – hitchuwithdawork]**

As the limo drove off, he got a text from Lapis. Apparently, she's been studying Kali and she's discovered a few things.

"It's almost cliché. A more adventurous wife and a husband playing it safe. At least unlike most, Ghira's hung like a horse. Oh well." Yuki said giving the order to go ahead with the capture.

He downed his drink looking forward to the Glamour Slam.

* * *

(A/N: Chapters 8-12 were literally written as the ideas just rushed through my brain and I spilled it all out. What a joyride. Next up, the Glamour Slam. Who will be dancing, who will be stripping, and who will be doing something special? Find out, next time!)

-Current Captures-

Main Section

Emerald Sustrai

Lil' Miss Malachite

Glynda Goodwitch

Nora Valkyrie

Pyrrha Nikos

Cinder Fall

Ilia Amitola

Sienna Khan

Mara Belrose

Raven Branwen

Vernal

Ruby Rose

Weiss Schnee

Blake Belladonna

Yang Xiao Long

Penny Polendina

Section C

Princess Peach (SMB)

Rogue (X-Men Evolution)

Boa Hancock (One Piece)


	14. XIII

**RWBY Unlimited: Path of Shadows**

**XIII: **_Welcome to the Slam_

* * *

_[Lewds. You were warned.]_

The Glamour Slam, a ritzy club for those willing to spend money for booze, babes, and burgers. And boys for the women who came to ladies' night once a week. He walked in to be greeted by the twins before they got back to buzzing around ensuring everything was going smooth. Yuki took a seat looking at the schedule for tonight. Blake and Sienna were dancing, Raven was on to strip, and Mara and Cinder were giving a special performance.

"Yuki." Roman said sitting down next to him. "Good to see you."

"Roman, I believe most of these men work for you." Yuki remarked.

"Yup, along with a few drunks and a few associates. Not up that put your plans at risk, but plenty of money maker."

A server came up with a glass of red wine for both of them as they each took a sip as the show was about to start.

Blake took to the stage slowly walking out and making a spin on the pole. Without her bow and a bit of glitter on, she drops down to her knees and steadies herself.

"One of Red's teammates." Yuki said through sips.

"No fucking way? Really?" Roman remarked.

She blankly smiles at the crowd cheered her on.

"Take it off!" One drunkard hollered.

Blake started working her Bellabooty as she bobs up and down the pole. Yuki was imagining the look on Blake's face when he was going to show her the footage. Patrons knew money on the stage as she dances before she rises up arching her back. Her white pants containing her booty shone in the light as shakes going in and out. He gets up and takes a bow with all cheering as she leaves the stage.

"Next up, Sienna Khan!" Miltiades announced.

She took the stage striding on like a super model as the music played.

"The leader of the White Fang is dancing in your club? You are a true pimp. Better get you the pimp duds." Roman joked.

"And if I play my cards right, I'll have her willingly serving me and my dick." Yuki said confidently.

She walks around the stage striking poses before up against the pole spreading her legs wide and arching her back. Her hands go up over her head as she presented her ass to the crowd. More lien fluttered into the stage as she walked around striking dynamic poses. She walked off the stage shaking her hips.

"I should make a faunus night." Yuki said deviously. "It would pay plenty."

"Now we have our strip show, tonight, Raven Branwen." Melanie said on the mic.

Raven took to the stage tossing off the dark robe baring her naked body to all remaining only in her boots.

"She's in need of a shave down there and under her arms." Roman snarked.

"Eh, fits her trashy deadbeat parent look." Yuki shot back. "Besides she was a bandit."

She swings high around the pole before zipping down the pole. Her back is arched with her ass in the air on all fours. She began to twerk about while flipping her hair. Her fit body glistened in the bright lights. Yuki and Roman could see the sweat come off her pussy as she puts in the work. She looks around and arched her back further. More money was thrown as she held the pose before she left the stage. Woops and hollers cracked out as she disappeared into the back.

"And now we have our special performances, call now is Mara Belrose." The twins said together on the mic.

"Ah yes, Sienna's assistant. I actually did get to fuck that one." Yuki said.

"How's she like?" Roman asked.

"Straightforward and stern." Yuki mused as Mara took the stage.

She walks up tossing off robe exposing herself to be only be wearing a dog collar as she strode up. She quickly leans against the pole sliding down spreading her legs. Gently, she begins to rub one out in the middle of the stages. She lets out some light moans and yips while panting. Every now and again, her legs twitches as she kept going before her eyes rolled in the back of her hand.

"Oooh…." She moaned before letting out a howl before she squirts on the stage.

The crowd cheers as the money was thrown on the stage as Yuki smirked planning to have her work the special stage again. She gets up and stumbled off the stage. Lastly, Miltiades announced Cinder and she took the stage.

"The fire bitch." Roman said dryly. "I bet Mercury's enjoying it."

Yuki looked to Mercury getting out his scroll to record and let it go for now. Cinder struts to the stage hiking down her black booty shorts and hiking up her to expose her bare pussy. She gets down on her knees before starting to fiercely finger herself. Worked herself with even pace while using her free hand to fondle each breast in one hand. Roman and Yuki clinked glass watching along and Mercury was planning to get off to this.

"Wait, why do I need to do that? I can get Cinder to suck me off after this." Mercury evilly thought.

"Oh….yes!" Cinder said before bucking up spraying the stage by the stage.

The crowd cheers as Cinder walks off the stage as money showers the stage. The show was other as Roman and Yuki had a few more light drinks before calling a night.

"By the way, I need to ask how soon until the brothel." Roman asked.

"A long while, and I do need to break most of them. So far, I can try that Cinder, Emerald, Hancock, and Muffet cracked. One's willingly jumped to my side." Yuki mused. "But Roman, what are you doing in town?"

"Your security team had my men form the police force here. Ironic, isn't it? Though if I'm going to be chief of it, I'll need a pardon." Roman said emphasizing the pardon.

"It'll be dealt with now." Yuki said as Serena blipped in front of them. "For you and Neo."

"It still be done with haste." Serena said before vanishing.

Roman took his leave and Yuki took to entering the twin's office.

"Fantastic work, you two." Yuki kindly said.

"No, thank you for the job." Miltiades said with a chuckle. "We're waiting for Yang though."

"Soon." Yuki remarked. "Because her and her team chipped. The cat faunus was one of them."

"Can we get time with her in the cells? Or maybe walk her on a leash?" Melanie said excitedly.

"If things go smoothly, I'll consider it." Yuki remarked.

"Well let me give you a bit of motivation to get on it." Miltiades said gesturing for her twin to leave the room.

Melanie rolls her eyes as she leaves room as Miltiades got to the front of the desk. Starting to undo the top of her dress, Yuki took a seat to get comfortable as turned around just as she exposed her dress sliding the shiny dress down her body. Much to his surprise, he could see a tattoo on her back with his emblem on it.

"New ink?" Yuki teased.

"Just to show where my loyalty lies." Miltiades said holding the dress at her hips for a few seconds.

A bit of shake and her butt sprang out the shiny material as she turned her head to give a wink as she left the dress fall. She bends over giving him a good view before getting upright again.

"Well done, big sis." Yuki said as she sauntered down onto his lap.

"I'll greet you naked in the office as long as you want…something tells me you want to keep me to yourself." Miltiades said sweetly.

Melanie walked on with a dry look for her twin.

"Of course, Milita." Yuki said before turning to Melanie. "So, how's Junior?"

"Out of the hospital and moved to an out-patient facility in Patch. He sends his regards and thanks for the support." Melanie explained as her twin got off his lap.

"Well then, I bid you both good night." Yuki said returning to the limo as it sped away. "Life is good."

As the limo rolled into the AzureTech HQ parking garage, Neo parked the limo and came into the backseat getting into Yuki's lap wrapping her arms around him.

"Alright you little minx, I'll bite." Yuki said closing the door.

* * *

(A/N: Now we'll skip ahead to end the week. As for what goes on off-screen over time, prep work. I'll also be marking down if a capture has performed in the GS so I don't repeat scenes and waste time. (For example, since I wrote Blake's dance scene once, when the second time comes around, I won't go into detail.) Next up, a larger story chapter on Lapis and Kelly. After that, we'll get to AniVixens, the clones, more cell scenes, and new captures for Section C.)

-Current Captures-

Main Section

Emerald Sustrai

Lil' Miss Malachite

Glynda Goodwitch

Nora Valkyrie

Pyrrha Nikos

Cinder Fall [Sp]

Ilia Amitola

Sienna Khan [D]

Mara Belrose [Sp]

Raven Branwen [S]

Vernal

Ruby Rose

Weiss Schnee

Blake Belladonna [D]

Yang Xiao Long

Penny Polendina

Section C

Princess Peach (SMB)

Rogue (X-Men Evolution)

Boa Hancock (One Piece)

?

?


	15. XIIII

**RWBY Unlimited: Path of Shadows**

**XIIII: **_Discoveries_

* * *

_[Lewds. What you expect.]_

Lapis really did enjoy her time in Menagerie, and it encouraged her all the way for plans for the place. The beaches were divine, the culture vibrant, and the people were welcoming. Of course, Lapis had made sure to spend and tip well. The island usually did not get tourists but were more than happy to get one. There was her target, Kali Belladonna, to study however. She had observed her when she could, and it really made the water warrior want to slap Blake upside the head for leaving such loving parents behind for the White Fang. Despite the fact, Lapis had killed her mother…there was an inkling of desire that she did not have. That she was not a drunk and was a worried parent who lost her child.

At first, she considering maybe asking Yuki to disregard Kali as a target until recently with what she had discovered last night. Kali was an exhibitionist and she had found her on the prowl walking out and about completely naked. Lapis came to realize Kali was a woman without regrets or restraints when she was alone. Lapis left her and flew close to the Belladonna before landing on the roof. She got out a probe and snuck into the house before finding their Wi-Fi receiver. It was a simple matter of using the probe to hack the signal to get access to any devices in the home. She slipped out of the house taking to the skies as she looked through the data. Her finding warranted the text to Yuki. While the marriage was not an issue, it was the matter that Kali was a deviant and would be perfect to be chipped. She flew in close to track Kali tailing her to get her chipped. With the reactions of a few people who saw her, Lapis clearly realized this was not a one-time thing. BLIP!

"And send to the cells." Lapis said as Kali vanished in a while light.

Lapis sent over her information before getting a text from Claire that she was arriving tonight.

"I better get her." Lapis said flying for the dock.

-PoS-

"I got some cream for you, Neo." Yuki said as he sprayed Neo's awaited face with sperm splattering her face.

Yuki had always had the cute mute attractive and Neo had a bit of mean streak when it came to teasing. So finally getting to get all over was sweet in Yuki's opinion. Neo was quite pleased with him as well even cleaning him off.

"A text?" Yuki remarked as he produced a holo-screen reading it. "Lapis has Kali chipped and in the cells. Perfect."

Yuki zipped up his pants leaving Neo to clean up the mess and fix herself up. Neo would get to it…after a nap.

-Kali's Cell-

Kali did not know what to think. She was minding her own business, then a flash of white, and now she was here and fully dressed. A pure white room was hard on the eyes at first, but then Yuki walked in with a folder.

"Kali Belladonna." Yuki said wistfully.

"Who are you and what exactly is going on?" Kali asked.

"To make the long story short, you were captured due to be implanted with a chip that'll rewire your mind. Every night, you'll wake up here." Yuki said before going into a little more detail about the chip.

"So, let me get this straight, your group got me implanted in this group where I am at your mercy every night I go to bed, and in the morning, I go about my day blissfully unaware of it." Kali said as Yuki nodded. "And this plan is using these chips in me and others to do all kinds of perversions to make an improved chip to screw over this Salem bitch."

Silence passed for a second and Kali smiled.

"Looks like I'll have to do what you say, then." She said with a wild grin.

Yuki raised an eyebrow as Kali cocked her head on a side.

"Oh, don't give me that look. If your plan fails, all I have to do say was I was under the big bad Yuki's control. If you succeed, the world's a better place. Either way, I get a practical vacation from my life…" Kali said before feigning a terrified tone. "_And forced to do perverted things against my will."_

"Good to see you're going it then, this folder of blackmail is pretty much useless then." Yuki remarked as she asked what was in it. "What's in it? A few shots of your naked walk tonight, your search history, and your name on a few subscriptions for fetish sites. Exposure, Slut Subs, The "Book" Club, and so on. You're a kinky big minx. What would your husband say?"

"Please understand. I love Ghira with all my heart and trust me, he's packing plenty between his legs. There's just one thing in that he's just too straight laced. I enjoy sex with him, but it's become routine. You clearly see I want to explore, and what you offer allows me to have my cake and eat it too. Just leave him out of it, and I'll make it worth your time." Kali said grabbing his crotch. "Maybe I show you now."

Yuki steps away.

"Long night, sadly. Plus, I just got done with a marathon of sex. But you'll be first tomorrow night." Yuki said as the room shifted to Kali's liking. "Enjoy."

Yuki left and Kali plopped on the new sofa.

"I could get use to this." Kali said as out from a panel came a martini.

-PoS-

Brie realized that Kelly was a vindictive woman when it came to getting revenge in a way a lot like Yuki. Through Brie arguably found Yuki a lot more moral in his revenge. At least his plan was simply to kill Adam. Kelly wanted to torment Whitley in a way that not only cruel but downright evil. Not to say that Whitley did not deserve it, but…Brie knew she did not want to be on Kelly's bad side. At the moment, Kelly was at a dinner party with the Schnees acting all kind and nice. Brie could see the amount of rage she hid and how she wanted to tear Jaccques' head off his neck. However, she and Kelly were only there to chip Willow Schnee. Thankfully, neither Jaccques or Whitley seemingly recognized Kelly. The party itself was to celebrate some minor success the SDC had.

"I can't wait to take that all under your feet." Kelly thought before she got a blip. "Perfect. It's complete and Willow is retiring to her room."

"Brie, we're leaving." Kelly said tersely.

"Yes, boss. You got want you need?" Brie asked as she nodded.

As they left the building making their way to the car in the cold parking spot, someone was calling out to Kelly by her name. Kelly turned to see it was Whitley who looked like he was trying to swallow down his nerves.

"What do you want?" Kelly asked only to notice the look on his face.

"I've been wanting to confront you for years…to apologize." Whitley said as Kelly was using her animal sensing for lies. "At least when I discovered you were alive…everyone believed you had died when your father claimed you and your mother were killed through a White Fang attack."

"Where's this coming from?" Kelly asked apprehensive.

"For one, it was a bit of growth and getting an actual girlfriend." Whitley said. "But the big thing is…just watching my mom and dad's relationship. I was copying my dad's behaviors, and I realized I'd drive her away. It's what I did to you."

Kelly's apprehensiveness and defenses lowered over time as she was surprised to see that Whitley was showing remorse.

"I just hope you were able to get support to heal the damage…I caused." Whitley said as Kelly noticed a faunus girl in a server outfit came out.

She nodded and Whitley bid her goodnight before joining the faunus girl. It hit Kelly hard…and any plan of her revenge crumbled. She couldn't do it…at least without stepping into complete villainy. She got into her car as Brie as they drove in silence.

-PoS-

A shower behind him, Yuki plopped down into the bed ready to sleep. As he fell asleep, Serena beamed herself down to the labs to check on progress.

"Hm…the Banesaw clone is coming along and the Schnee clone is…mutating?!" Serena said in surprise.

* * *

(A/N: Shorter than I thought it would be, but this chapter was to explore Kali a bit. Her personality is a bit based off the Vixen path in Something Unlimited and "Cougar on the Prowl" (a Kali-centric story on her exhibitionism). She'll be next up for a cell scene soon. As for Whitley, I decided it would be more interesting for Kelly to deal with a remorseful Whitley than an unrepentant one. For one, it could grind into her limits as an anti-villain.)

-Current Captures-

Main Section

Emerald Sustrai

Lil' Miss Malachite

Glynda Goodwitch

Nora Valkyrie

Pyrrha Nikos

Cinder Fall [Sp]

Ilia Amitola

Sienna Khan [D]

Mara Belrose [Sp]

Raven Branwen [S]

Vernal

Ruby Rose

Weiss Schnee

Blake Belladonna [D]

Yang Xiao Long

Penny Polendina

Kali Belladonna

Willow Schnee

Section C

Princess Peach (SMB)

Rogue (X-Men Evolution)

Boa Hancock (One Piece)

?

?


	16. XV

**RWBY Unlimited: Path of Shadows**

**XV: **_Victories_

* * *

_[No lewds this time.]_

-Sienna Khan's Cell-

"The bastard did it…" She said agape watching the news on TV.

The Monday morning news showed it broad that new laws were introduced to reduce discriminatory practices towards minorities. It was not even just released in Vale, but all four with Yuki being credited with it. Sienna would be happy, but Yuki had decided to rub a bit of salt on the wound revealing he was behind the White Fang's fall. He played the sympathy card revealing his dark past before admitting to slaughtering them all. Sienna gritted her teeth as this was all Adam's fault. He just had to go kill his parents and create the White Fang's downfall. Of course, the announcement of the efforts from Cerulean Care was just the icing.

"…yay. I got the rights for my people, and I can't even enjoy it." Sienna said as her cell door opened to show Mariah. "What? A dragon faunus?"

"Yup. And I brought you some new clothes to wear. Your servant uniform." Mariah said dropping it in front of her. "Along with new underwear."

"You have got to be fucking with me!" Sienna roared. "I am not putting them."

Unlike Yuki, Mariah was fully willing to use the override method to make her along with a command.

-PoS-

Blake Belladonna was nothing short of slackjawed at the news. The White Fang was gone…no one. Most murdered by the efforts of one man. Yuki Azure. She had never heard of him before, but from what research she got, he was considered a bit of an oddity. The fact that he was intending to hunt down the remains of it did not bode well. The B in RWBY was sitting with her team in cafeteria getting breakfast.

"Man, that has to be fucked up. This guy introduces a bill to help faunus before revealing he killed a truckload of them." Yang remarked.

"Did you see his eyes? He's got a silver one like me..." Ruby said innocently.

"Wait…wasn't the Yuki the guy Professor Peach and Goodwitch were arguing about earlier…before she quit?" Weiss asked looking over to Glynda looking forlorn.

"He's kinda dreamy." Nora said sweetly. "I hear he's a beast in combat."

"He doesn't look so tough." Jaune said confidently. "I could take him."

"That so?"

Out of shadows came Yuki Azure, himself, cracking his knuckles.

"Because I got plenty to show." Yuki said flaring his aura over his body.

The waves he gave off triggered a few things. In Nora, odd familiar feelings of desire. In Jaune, a desire to get the hell away from him.

"Yuki, you've grown up." Glynda said.

"Oh hello, auntie Glynda." Yuki said sardonically. "How's ol' Ozpin?"

"Auntie?" A few murmured.

"Yes, she was apart of my father's team with Peach years ago." Yuki explained. "I figured I'd drop in with an announcement in that I'm contributing something to Beacon."

"A new wing in the library?" Sky asked sarcastically.

"Why, no. It's the new and improved student break rooms." Yuki said with a shrug. "With a video arcade and a soda fountain."

He left leaving Nora to run down to said break room coming back screaming, "Holy shit! There's an arcade in there!"

Yuki simply walked right up to Ozpin's office surprising the old wizard and he hated surprises.

"Ozpin." Yuki said dryly.

"Yuki Azure. I see you made a name for yourself." Ozpin said.

"And I see you're still quite cryptic as always. I just wanted to make a bit of a peace offering to show no hard feelings for leaving my parents for dead." Yuki said coldly.

Ozpin could not help but flinch at that as there was a tangent of guilt in that regard. Yuki simply looked down at Ozpin icily.

"I do appreciate the donations and the copious amount of coffee you donated." Ozpin said taking a sip of some.

"Yeah…it's my father's recipe." Yuki said which soured Ozpin's taste for coffee. "And don't worry, we're all in the fight against Salem."

"Figures you would have your father's research." Ozpin said trying to sip his coffee.

"Also, there's a matter of the Fall Maiden. If I recall, you botched that up due to Qrow. Sending your drunk with a bad luck semblance, a real bad idea. Ironic, that you couldn't even find the vandals who stole that power." Yuki said crossing his arms.

"You have information, do you?" Ozpin said dryly.

"No, I have results. Those vandals who took the maiden's powers and defeated them. I even took the stolen power off the one who had not, and even got one of them to turn on the others." Yuki said surprising Oz.

Serena pinged right to Yuki and she glowed with the Maiden's power. Ozpin dropped his mug as Serena began to speak.

"Who I am…isn't really privy to you. What matters is I have Amber's maiden powers to hand back to you, but we have terms." Serena said firmly.

"Name them." Ozpin asked.

"Just one, you and your circle say out of our way to fight Salem." Serena remarked.

"You think you can take on Salem. Be my guest." Ozpin said flatly.

"Serena, return the maiden power." Yuki remarked as Serena began to glow.

The hard light construct glowed as the maiden power vanished off transmitted down to the sleeping maiden below. She remarked it was done before vanishing, and Yuki left the room. Ozpin decided to pour some more brandy. As Yuki left via using Violet's semblance to produce a jet pack, he asked why Serena had him return the maiden.

"Because Yuki, while we were doing this, Amber was a guest viewer. She had apparently been poking around your head for a fic before I found her. Poor thing saw some things she shouldn't have. Given she was in your head and my domain, it was easy to play with her head. Long story short, when she wakes up, she'll be leaving Beacon Academy for us to pick her up." Serena explained deviously. "And Velvet Scarlatina and Coco Adel were successfully captured."

"Oh ho, you had me worried there." Yuki said amused.

"By the way, Kelly had called. She's backing out of her plan with Whitley. Surprisingly, she realized that was really screwed up of her to do and Whitley actually apologized to her. Which is all good because the Schnee clone mutated." Serena explained.

Yuki blanched and took off for Crossroad City.

* * *

(A/N: A mutated Schnee clone? What could this mean…well, we're getting another one but different. As for the next three chapters will be smaller scenes taking place in afternoon. Those with a star are getting a cell scene in those. Next up, we found out what that clone ended up becoming along with the reveal of who the newcomers are.)

-Current Captures-

Main Section

Emerald Sustrai

Lil' Miss Malachite

Glynda Goodwitch

Nora Valkyrie

Pyrrha Nikos

Cinder Fall [Sp]

Ilia Amitola

Sienna Khan [D] *

Mara Belrose [Sp]

Raven Branwen [S] *

Vernal

Ruby Rose

Weiss Schnee

Blake Belladonna [D]

Yang Xiao Long

Penny Polendina

Kali Belladonna

Willow Schnee *

Velvet Scarlatina

Coco Adel

Section C

Princess Peach (SMB)

Rogue (X-Men Evolution) *

Boa Hancock (One Piece)

? *

? *


	17. XVI

**RWBY Unlimited: Path of Shadows**

**XVI: **_Welcome to the Party_

* * *

_[The lewds are back, perverts.]_

Yuki walked down to the cloning lab with Violet in tow who were both excited to see the new clones. First, the Banesaw clone. The female clone was just as bad and muscled as her original, but with a sizeable bust. At the moment, that clone was going through final adjustments. But there was a Schnee clone which was done and ready, Violet hit the release button which emptied the liquid within the tube and opened it up. She looked a bit like Weiss having similar height and stature. Seems the black hair was natural from the sparse sprinkle of black hair between her legs. Unlike Weiss, she had an actual chest standing at a high C-cup.

"Some kind of anti-Weiss…" Yuki remarked. "What do we call her?"

"Bleiss." Serena said pinging. "It seems this clone has an ingrained personality. My scans indicate she's a bit of a complexity. Unrestrained, unrepressed, and crude. A strong bond with Neo and lusting for…goofy blonds like Jaune Arc. Yes, I recommend keeping her away from Ivory unless she can suppress her hate for Pyrrha."

Yuki wondered if Ivory could. While in her room, she was throwing darts at a big poster of Pyrrha. Yuki shook off those thoughts as Bleiss began to awake with her red eyes wide. She looked around and turned to Yuki.

"If it ain't the fuckin' boss of this dump." She said with a smirk. "Thank you for freeing me from that uptight cunt of my old self."

Violet was confused, but Serena sent her off to deal with the Banesaw clone. Yuki decided to roll with it.

"Of course, when I found you within Weiss, I had to bring you out with your own body and all. I hope you don't have the adjustments." Yuki said gestured to her increased "chesticles"

She looked down ignoring the fact she was even naked to fondle her newfound chest much to her glee.

"Well boss, you ain't so bad." Bleiss said with a twisted glee. "Could I get my nips pierced though?"

"Sure. But now there's the matter of arranging a room for you." Yuki said keeping eyeing contact. "And getting you set up along with some clothes."

"I normally wouldn't care if you were staring at my tits, but I'll give you props for keeping eye contact." Bleiss said impressed. "But what will I be doing?"

"I suppose that henchwoman would be a good fit. You could work alongside Neo." Yuki said as she sauntered up.

"Does that mean payment and benefits?" Bleiss said wrapping herself on arm.

"Yes, it does. But it is with a budget, but well enough for you to live comfortably." Yuki said wistfully. "But you'll have your duties."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. The restaurant, the strip club, and so on. But I got a simple demand, I really want a blonde stud. Get me one, and I'll do all what you need without question and not a moment before." Bleiss said firmly. "Jaune Arc will do."

"A blonde stud? I can sort of see it in Arc. I can knock his skills, but I suppose on looks he's fine." Yuki remarked. "However, getting him isn't exactly feasible. But in the long run, it would be quite useful on breaking Pyrrha."

"That red haired bitch you got chipped, too?" Bleiss said surprised. "Maybe we can compromise a bit. I'll willingly do work in just the Glamour Slam, but I want access to Pyrrha."

"That could be doable, but then there's the matter of Ivory." Yuki said as Bleiss's face had a small scowl.

"Oh right, the whiner." Bleiss said crossing her arms.

"To be fair, if my parents raised me to fight one person while giving me lackluster trainer and metal armor to fight a girl who can control metal, I'd be pretty salty to this day. Though, Ivory is a lot stronger than you think thanks to her recent training. If anything, put her and Pyrrha in a fight, and Ivory will win hands down." Yuki said vouching for her. "Helps she had better training."

"But she still has a grudge on her." Bleiss said.

"Honestly, I would have let it go at this point, but whatever gets to break Nikos works in the long run. Though I have a feeling you and her won't get along yet, so I'll arrange the times for you." Yuki said professionally.

"A shame you aren't a blonde stud, yourself. Though, stud you are…in a different shade." Bleiss said eyeing him up and down.

"So, I'm not attractive not for you?" Yuki remarked.

"Not saying this really…but pay me well enough, and maybe I'll consider." Bleiss said.

The two had left the lab to which Yuki got her some new clothes in the form of a black, double-breasted leather jacket with white piping, cuffs, buttons over a black, and stubs on shoulders. For bottoms, she wore a pleated full skirt with whited lace trim. She also wears a pair of black, thigh-high boots with white heels and lace-topped black stockings. She had her ponytail in a similar style to Weiss, but it was roughly reaching her knees. Bleiss gave an appreciative twirl.

"Now, I'll have Serena register into the system and get you the proper IDs. How's Bleiss Norie sound?" Yuki asked as they were on the elevator down to the parking garage.

"Fine with me. But will I get a penthouse?" Bleiss asked.

"You will, but in your case, I'll have to put you with a roommate." Yuki said as the elevator opened to the garage. "And there she is."

Bleiss looked to see it was Neo wiping up the limo's hood. Her short little chauffeur uniform gave a teasing of her frilly underwear. Yuki strode up towering over the imp before coming up to her.

"Neo, I have a task for you." Yuki said before asking what she thought of roommates.

She gestured to why and he pointed at Bleiss. Neo texted why she looked like Weiss if she went emo. Yuki took her aside explaining she was a clone with a different personality and that she wanted her to stay with her to keep an eye on her. Neo nodded as the two came to her. With her and Bleiss having a conversation of sorts, Yuki gave a nod a discrete nod and Neo did the same before leaving with her. Serena had texted Yuki that there was new two people were put into Section C, and he decided to check it out.

-?'s Cell-

Within this cell, the subject lay in a sealed off bed. She was a woman of average height with light brown skin and darker brown hair with pale blue eyes under her sleeping eyes. She was a rather fit and thin woman in her late twenties (at least her age was frozen there). She wore a worn-out orange jumpsuit with bare feet.

"Hmm…" Serena said looking over the data. "This subject is perfect. A good thing we got an alternate version a bit of lacking that determination. One closer to her main counterpart would have been risky."

Serena looked over the data for this one amused with what she found. The technology from this woman's world would do wonders. Azure Tech would make a small mint from the portal technology alone. The nanobots were also rather useful.

"With them, we can make synthoids, androids, and cybernetics that will put Atlas to shame! I could even upgrade my body!" Serena said excitedly. "I guess I should form the psychology report for you. Welcome to the party, Chell."

Serena vanished as Yuki came up to the cell door to read said report. Serena had also texted an referendum on Chell to security and to the other members of Team YUKI.

"Name's Chell. Has mostly been a lab rat for most of her life and a loner with a bit of a will. However, this version of her was due for testing in the…oh wow, she'll be fun to deal with." Yuki said before entering the room.

The room was a bit larger with the others with a sealed off bed which slowly opened. Chell slowly cracked open her eyes confused to see Yuki learning against the wall. Using Peach's semblance on the wall, a panel on the wall produced and began to speak adding with a bit of a robotic tone.

"Hello and welcome to the Azure Tech Industries Crossover Cell. The man in front of you is Yuki, and you have transferred from the Aperture Science Computer-Aided Enrichment on orders from GLaDoS. We hope your brief detention in the relaxation vault has been a pleasant one. We are ready to begin the testing proper." The robotic voice said as Chell nodded.

Chell wondered why but did not question. Her mind was a bit fuzzy on the details. Yuki had a devious little smirk on her face, and Chell was relaxed to see another human wondering if he was a test subject.

"Your testing is to set you up for you to complete my project, Project Nympho. I'm going to need you to disrobe." Yuki said as a thin little blush came on Chell's cheeks.

Chell seemed slightly aback but complied unzipping her jumpsuit letting it fall to the ground leaving her in a white tank top bearing the Aperture logo and tight-fitting pale blue shorts. Those came off with little fanfare as she did have the naive innocence of a sex amateur. Her modest tan-brown breasts jiggled to a soft sag on her chest, her twins capped with darker widgets rising in the unit's brisk cold air. Between her legs was mostly bare except with a bit of growing stubble.

"A bit on the average side, a bit toned, but you'll do swimmingly after get a bit of a bath." Yuki said as her clothes vanished. "Don't worry about that…you'll get back after they are cleaned."

The room shifted to a bit more spacious with a few amenities staying fairly basic due to Chell's lack of desires. A cube with a heart was in the corner of the rom which got her to perk up.

"Do relax and please here to use this room to your liking. There's a shower for you, I suggest you use it." Yuki said bidding her good day.

He left and Chell smiled at the cube. However, she decided to take up his words and take a shower.

-PoS-

"The next cell is…one of a trio of spies." Yuki said looking over the profile. "Clover Cameron of the Totally Spies. Seems I got her by the fifth season, so she's been out of spying for a while. About 18 and 5'7.5" feet tall, sheet notes her as the most typical teenage girl—obsessed with fashion, boys, and her appearance. Psychologically, the easiest to crack out of the three. Her world's tech will be useful."

Yuki groaned at what was coming and readied himself to enter the cell.

-Clover's Cell-

The blonde in question simply wanted answers. She had been out of the spy game for a while now having just adjusted back to civilian life only for this happen. The room she was in was completely empty other than having than having a bed. The walls were white, and it was annoying Clover already. She checked herself only to realize an oddity in her clothes. She had on a red short sleeved loose collared button-up shirt which shows her midriff, pink pants and red heeled boots.

"I haven't worn this since my first year of high school." Clover said as she could feel it was a lot tighter on her body.

The door opened as Yuki walked in who eyed her. Befitting a spy, she was a tall, athletic, slender, beautiful and attractive woman. She had white skin, blonde hair, and bright blue eyes looking at the poster child of Valley girl mall brat.

"Hunk alert." Clover thought before saying, "All right, you creep! Where am I and who the hell are you?"

Yuki chuckled as his eyes stared back into hers which got her to flinch.

"So, the legendary spy Clover Cameron is already intimidated." Yuki said darkly. "But I suppose you want answers. Quite simple. I've captured you. As for my name, Yuki. Yuki Azure."

"And why exactly did you capture me? What's your lameo evil plan? To make everyone into animals or something. Because it's totally a waste of time. Me and my friends will stop you." Clover boasted.

"You won't. As you can see, you got no gadgets and no method of calling your friends. Even if you could, they won't come because you're not missing." Yuki said producing a screen in front of her. "This is your university right now as we speak, and I see you in class."

"But…but how?" Clover said confused.

"A duplicate. I captured you, chipped you, and had you replaced. And that duplicate is a perfect double of you in mind, body, and soul. She'll go about her life blissfully unaware she's a double." Yuki explained. "And besides, you are not even on Earth."

Clover stammered saying that he was lying. His retort was to produce a fireball in her hand and throw it right past Clover's hand hitting the wall leaving a scorch mark.

"I don't think the humans of your world can do that." Yuki said as Clover shrieked.

"What do you even want from me?" Clover asked.

"You. You see, the chip in you controls you and feeds power to a bigger project. When that project's done, I can use the finished product to take down a great evil and save my world." Yuki said as Clover was surprised. "I'm more of an anti-hero…well anti-villain considering I'm enslaving you to do this."

"Enslaving me? No way?!" Clover said defiantly.

She was a bit surprised by motive.

"I guess I could just leave you with an empty room with nothing to do or I could stick your world's worst fashion lines from 2002. Or I could just you know, torture you, Alex and Sam? It would be a shame if I had to clone them…or you" Yuki said darkly as Clover gulped. "So, what was that about no way?"

"No way…I mean yes way. I'll all for working for you as your slave." Clover said forcing a smile.

"I'm going to need you to prove that on that your knees. I think a blowjob will suffice." Yuki said with a shark-like grin.

"What? But I…never did th…" Clover said only to see him hold a folder.

"Not what the report says. Out of the three, you got the most experience unlike the other two." Yuki said waggling it as Clover blushed. "You fooled around plenty. Now get to it."

"Fine. At least you're not a slob." Clover said as Yuki undoes his belt. "It's just…I've never done with it with a black guy before."

"That an issue?" Yuki said as his shaft flopped out. "Considering your past boyfriends and those after you, I put them to shame."

"I…oh…." Clover stuttered hesitating.

But, she walks up and kneels down in front of it as it rose and hardened. Wanting to get it over with, she grabs it quickly shoved it in her mouth. Her mouth warmly slobbers over his shaft as Clover was gagging slightly to take inch by inch. She began to work it back and forth, but unable to take the whole thing down her mouth. She gives it a squeeze with one hand while stroking the balls with the other as Yuki looked down at her.

"And you said you can't give head. You're doing a decent job proving that to be a lie." Yuki said with a glee.

He was a bit wound up from trying to not at a naked Bleiss earlier and Clover was the perfect person he could have gotten. Yuki relaxed but he did grab Clover by the hair which got her to glare at him.

"That's it..." Yuki moaned out as she balanced herself to lean back and forth.

Drool dripped to the floor as Clover herself felt a tiny bit of arousal out of it. She speeds up with her actions take longer pumps before a shorter one. She's struggling on not to gag as she twirls her tongue. He felt it coming as she bobbed her head faster squeezing his as precum was seeping out.

"All right, you valley brat. Here's your protein milkshake." Yuki groaned out holding the back of her hand.

He focused on the pleasure as cum splashes out getting on shirt as the rest goes down her throat. She recoils as it drips off her chin. She licked it clean out of habit before he pulled out of her mouth.

"Excellent work, Clover." Yuki remarked as he fixed himself.

"Yeah…yeah, whatever. Just don't torture my friends." Clover said wiping off the cum off her face.

Yuki snapped his fingers and the room shifted to look like her bedroom with a massive closest.

"There's a shower for you to clean up plus there are some amenitites for you. And you'll be seeing the other bosses now." Yuki said leaving through the door.

"Others? More guys like you?" Clover asked.

"Oh no, I'm the only guy." Yuki said showing a picture of Team YUKI. "You'll definitely see the tall one, though."

"Why?" Clover asked.

"She's bisexual." Yuki answered before leaving through the door leaving Clover alone.

"Oh god, that woman looked like she could snap me in two!" Clover said in a panic.

She looked over to see the closest admitted that the clothes in there was massive. She walked into the bathroom looking at her cum-stained in the mirror.

"It was just a blowjob. It won't escalate, right?" Clover asked herself.

A darker part of herself wished that was not the case.

* * *

(A/N: Bleiss is here, Chell is here, and one of the Totally Spies. Chell normally would not fit for this, but my decision was based on two Portals fic that are sadly discontinued to my knowledge, "Portal: Still Imprisoned" and "Metroid/Portal 2 - Sex Core". Though Chell is probably going to be easiest of them to really break considering she doesn't have her canon tenacity. Originally, I had planned for Femme Fatale from Powerpuff Girls, but I found her boring. So, the Totally Spies instead. And yes, Sam and Alex are coming into the fray soon.)

-Current Captures-

Main Section

Emerald Sustrai *

Lil' Miss Malachite

Glynda Goodwitch

Nora Valkyrie

Pyrrha Nikos

Cinder Fall [Sp] *

Ilia Amitola

Sienna Khan [D] *

Mara Belrose [Sp]

Raven Branwen [S] *

Vernal

Ruby Rose

Weiss Schnee

Blake Belladonna [D]

Yang Xiao Long

Penny Polendina

Kali Belladonna

Willow Schnee *

Velvet Scarlatina

Coco Adel

Bleiss Noire

Section C

Princess Peach (SMB)

Rogue (X-Men Evolution) *

Boa Hancock (One Piece)

Chell (Portal)

Clover Cameron (Totally Spies!)


	18. XVII

**RWBY Unlimited: Path of Shadows**

**XVII: **_Villain Upgrades_

* * *

_[We're making sluts out of them, "villains".]_

-Emerald's Cell-

"I hope you like it, daddy." Emerald said with a depraved look on her face.

Being Emerald was a street rat, her getting depraved enough to call him that was expected. Then again, Emerald was easy to manipulate as Cinder proved. Emerald now wore a white long sleeved open leather jacket with gold circles down the sides, a black strapless leopard print bikini top that barely contained her girls, tight low-rider leopard print shorts that expose a bit of her hips, rear, and a bit of her mint green bush; and neon green pumps with a short heel. She had on purple eyeshadow and lipstick, bangles on her wrists, her nails painted a dark green, a necklace with an emerald in the center, hoop earrings, and a belt with her emblem on it.

"I wouldn't have my daughter going out like that." Yuki said dryly.

"I could use some…discipline." Emerald said coming up on his arm. "I did grow up a poor street rat and after seeing you rail Cinder, I realized I need a daddy like you."

"Guess making Cinder bend to her make her seek me out." Yuki thought before saying, "I suppose I can allow this."

A few darkened tendrils pushed Emerald onto the bed positioning her on all fours. SMACK! The sound of Yuki slapping Emerald's booty rang in the room. The tendrils had also gotten Yuki out of his pants and shoes as he walked up to the bed. He yanked down as she waggled her rear for him while completely soaked.

"What would Mercury say seeing you doing that?" Yuki teased rubbing his shaft between her cheeks.

Before she could answer, Mercury walked right in having mixed up Cinder and Emerald's cells and walking right into a primal moment. Emerald's cheek flushed beet red as Mercury was slackjawed. Yuki thought about this for a moment, but decided Mercury earned his keep.

"Mercury, I'll let this interruption go. Besides Emmy here wants to apologize for being a total bitch. Isn't that right, Emmy?" Yuki said evilly as Emerald sputtered. "I said, isn't that right?"

She smacked her ass once again before pressing his cockhead between her bottom lips making sure to get her to moan.

"Yes, daddy." Emerald squealed.

"Holy shit…I think you broke her. And it's only been a week…" Mercury said shocked. "Then again, she was Cinder's bitch. Now about that apology?"

Yuki had finally pushed into her getting her to squeal as he thrusted hard and fast.

"I'm so sorry for being a total bitch to you, Merc." Emerald mumbled out. "That good enough, Daddy?"

"You little tease." Yuki said swatted her behind once again. "Now open up because Merc's going to want a show of penance."

"Oh shit, really? Figured you'd 1 on 1 them?" Mercury said awkwardly.

"Good mood due to progress, and besides…" Yuki said quite panting. "You've been good to the team. If anything, I can offer her mouth and some time alone after I'm done."

Mercury got teary eyed praising his boss and dropping his pants slapping his own shaft on Emerald's face.

"Daddy, do I have to?" Emerald groaned out only for him to roughly grab her hair while slamming down on her. "Oh…by…mph!"

Mercury crammed his "baton" in her mouth as she was gagging on it.

"By the way, your semblance. You can copy any semblance you've seen, right?" Mercury said as Emerald bobbed her head back and forth on his shaft swirling her tongue.

"Yeah, originally. But thanks to a bit of intervention, I was able to see more semblances to copy including your father's. Possibly I could return your semblance." Yuki said as a tendril prodded Emerald's rear.

"Man, I'll follow you forever. Though, after you beat Salem. I doubt you'll be able to keep most of your captures." Mercury remarked.

"Sadly true, but there's Section C and the few of them who have nowhere to go." Yuki said groaning as his balls throbbing.

"Fuck, she's slobbering all over me…" Mercury said as Yuki hammered into her.

Yuki snaked his hand up grabbing her tits fervently. She just quietly moaned, and Mercury smiled as he kept his pace up for a few minutes, "Oh… I'm gonna cum, Emmy."

Yuki held her hair getting her to swallow Mercury's load and licking him clean.

"Now Em, please thank him." Yuki said as Emerald looked up at Mercury.

"Thank you for the meal." Emerald said before screaming as she finished on him.

He returned the favor inside of her making sure to fill her right up before pulling out. Cleaning himself up, he redressed himself.

"Thank you, daddy." Emerald said weakly.

"Now be a good girl for Mercury until he's done with you." Yuki said before turning to Mercury. "You have her shower in the bathroom to clean her up if the mess I left bothers you."

"Thanks, boss." Mercury said as Yuki left. "Now Emerald, let's get those clothes off and give you a nice shower."

He was already hard again.

-Cinder Fall's Cell-

Yuki was laughing at Cinder's newest outfit and the former maiden wished this was all a dream. But she was standing in this ensemble. She stood in a brass brassiere fastened over the neck and behind the back with string, a brass thong g-string panty, leather boots and red flowing veils attached to the front and back of the panty.

"A proper look for you. Maybe I should have you serve Emerald in that." Yuki teased as she scowled. "But I've spoiled that slut enough. I should spoil you for a change."

"Oh, thank you, my lord!" Cinder said excited at the prospect of getting back at Emerald. "So, we'll be leaving for Emerald's cell?"

"No…" Yuki said with a smirk.

A few moments later, the shower was running, and Cinder's face was pressed up on the wall as Yuki pounded her rear. She had not expected to take being a "pain in her ass" literally or using Ivory's light powers to make a condom of light.

"Please be gentle, my lord. It's my first time taking it up there." Cinder said struggling a bit. "And why not my pussy?"

"Because you've been a little pain the ass for everyone, and it's only far I do the same." Yuki said gleefully.

She eventually trailed off, moaning in pain as he thrusted hard and fast into her. He went as far to use a combo of semblances to create a clone to sandwich her. If she wanted it in the pussy, she was going to get the best of both worlds. He started panting as he was getting close already. Still, he kept his focus to restrain himself for just a few more moments before they all came a climax together. The clone faded and Cinder stumbled to the shower floor panting still in a bit of pain.

"My lord…" Cinder groaned out as Yuki washed off dispersing the light condom. "Thank you…"

"I tire of being called your lord. I am your master." Yuki said getting out to dry off and get dressed.

"As you command, master." Cinder said still a bit sore.

"Good girl. I'll give you some power over Emerald soon enough." Yuki said leaving as Cinder had a wry smile.

It had worked and Cinder smirked. Emerald was going to be the one kissing her ass now. At least, that was what she thought. Yuki had other plans.

-Sienna Khan's Cell-

Yuki was laughing at Sienna's expression she had in her new clothes. He was surprised she chose to present herself in a black collar with a bell on her neck and a short, navy blue kimono with a design of a black streak pattern across the top and purple flowers, white socks with brown sandals, and detachable sleeves for the kimonos. A deep blushed marred her face before he stopped laughing.

"A desire to serve me?" He asked.

"Even if I agreed to on the bet, I didn't pick this out. Your dragon bitch used the override function to make me put and present this…another something else." Sienna said fuming.

"And what's that other things?" Yuki said as she opened up her kimono to reveal kitty underwear. "Oh, that's just adorable."

She closed it back up looking flushed as Yuki called for Mariah to which he asked for an explanation.

"My apologies for using the override function without your permission, but I desired to give her a suitable outfit for to serve you, boss. Besides, why make her your henchwoman when you can make a maid out of her? It would be more demeaning for her." Mariah said coldly.

"Scaly twat made me undress in front of her to change." Sienna snarled out.

"Mariah. I'll appreciative the go-getter drive but do run things by me first. You may go, and I'll deal with you." Yuki said as Mariah was dismissed. "And as for you, I think she's a point."

"What? But…ny…" Sienna said before Yuki had cupped the left side of her rear. "You can't be serious…"

"Oh no, it fits quite well. Besides, it would be a perfect humiliation to seal the deal. Besides, I did my end, now you do yours." Yuki said squeezing getting her to mewl.

-PoS-

Sienna was at least glad to be moved out of the cell to an actual room, being given free rein to explore the place, and a little freedom even though he was not going to let her wear her old clothes. Of course, then again, she realized she was expected to do actual work instead of lounging around in her cell all day. So here she was wheeling a cart of catering for her boss and his associates.

"Me and my big mouth." She muttered entering the meeting room.

Yuki, Bradley, Ivory, Bleiss, Mercury, Mariah, Shampoo, Hancock, and the Malachite Twins were in the room all seated as Sienna came in.

"Oh my god, you really did it." Ivory said with a chuckle. "The mighty Sienna Khan now made a lowly maid to serve our food."

"Says Pyrrha Niko's silver scraps." Sienna snarked.

Bleiss snickered only and Ivory took a breath before making a response.

"Yes, I had my losses to Nikos plenty. But that was to poor training from my parents, but now I'm a lot stronger. I definitely could beat Nikos now, but I…don't want to fight her again. I don't have a reason to anymore because I have…better things to do." Ivory said trying to contain her anger.

Bleiss had to admit that Ivory was doing her hardest to not simply torture Sienna. Though, Bleiss had a feeling that Ivory was going to take it out on Pyrrha. Yuki had an idea, however.

"Sienna, there is no need for rudeness to your boss." Yuki said crossing his arms. "But instead of punishment, I'll simply ask you and Ivory to apologize to each other. And before you say anything Ivory, taunting her was unneeded. She is an employee of the company, and at least deserve a smidgen of respect."

Ivory reluctantly apologized and so did Sienna. Sienna was at least grateful he stuck up for her and placed the catering before lifting the collar. As she bent over to open the lid, Mercury snapped a photo of her rear. With the people of the meeting have gotten their meals, Sienna was made to sat on the side in case they needed her to pour them anything.

"Today's meeting is called to decide who gets to go to the Glamour Slam. I've decided that we should change up who goes every three days. And we won't the same acts until we cycle through them all. So, any suggestions?" Yuki said bringing the screen with the list up.

Sienna spied that she had apparently performed there once.

"Dancing? Well….at least it's no brothel." Sienna thought as Mercury was feasting on the chicken sandwiches. "Those sandwiches look good…"

At least she was approached to have some of the catering, and Sienna was rather surprised at the listing.

"Wait, you nailed the Raven Branwen?" Sienna asked. "Ok, I have to at least thank you for that. That bitch was a total drain on everyone."

"You're welcome." Yuki said before asking for suggestions.

"Sienna for stripping." Ivory said. "Yes, I know it's petty. But she did make plenty of fans with her dancing."

"I was thinking of a Schnee special. We have Weiss, Winter, and Willow perform tonight." Bradley said with a grin.

"Wait a second…we don't have Winter. Why the hell don't we have her?" Yuki asked.

Serena blipped up to let him know he'll have Kelly deal with it because blipping back out. Bradley pouted that that was no Winter.

"What's with him and the Schnees?" Bleiss asked.

"He's got a fetish for them. I think it's the waifish nature of them." Yuki said as Bleiss hit Bradley with a cheeseburger. "And he needs to stay staring and focus."

"Sorry." Bradley squeaked.

"Either way, all those in favor of Sienna stripping." Yuki asked. "Raise your hands."

Ivory, Merc, and Twins voted for, while Bleiss, Hancock, and Bradley opposed. Hancock wanted to at least give Sienna a little mercy.

"If I may say something….won't a Schnee themed night appeal to plenty. Faunus would kill to see the Schnee family dancing and stripping." Sienna said trying to save her own ass. "Add that knockoff Schnee, and you got gold."

"Hmm…she's got a point." Malachite said thoughtfully. "Yuki, can we vote on that?"

"Ok, pause on the Sienna vote. All those in favor of having the Glamour Slam carry a Schnee theme?" Yuki said as everyone voted for that except Ivory. "Majority rules, Schnees it is."

"Fuck yeah!" Bradley said excitedly.

"So, I assume I'll be performing as well." Bleiss remarked.

"You will, but you can choose from Dancing, Stripping, or the Special Show." Yuki said. "What will it be?"

"Stripping. Might as well show off the girls…besides there will be little to see of Weiss's flat chest." Bleiss said as Bradley was over the moon. "But I want to keep my tips."

"Go right ahead. You can take the half of the other's tips as well given you'll be the only one to use them." Yuki said kindly.

What was settled was Weiss would dance, Bleiss would strip, and Willow will give a special performance. If Winter could be chipped in time, they put her to strip as well. With that dealt with, they moved to AniVixens. Sienna was relieved to hear that because she was a personal maid, she was exempt from working there.

"Ok, I suggest we have Cinder and Raven work at the place serving topless, Clover can be a groped server, and Mara can work the regular server job. Starting tomorrow for afternoon shifts." Yuki remarked. "Anyone got issue?"

With no issues, the meeting was wrapped up. As Bleiss was leaving, Bradley tried to ask her out only to get ignored.

"Bleiss. I'll be needing your assistance."." Yuki said kindly as Sienna began to clean up the room.

-Ilia Amitola's Cell-

"The hell is this?" Yuki asked as he eyed Ilia's new attire.

"This is sad." Bleiss said shaking her hand.

Ilia was dressed up as Weiss Schnee, and Ilia glared at Yuki. Ilia hissed and cursed at Yuki only Bleiss to slap her into silence.

"Who's this puny whelp?" Bleiss said.

"This is Ilia. Sadly, she's been a real pain, and I figured you could get this collar on her." Yuki said giving her the collar. "But she's been rather resistant. Also thinks your fat."

"What?!" Bleiss said enraged.

"But I…" Ilia said as Bleiss slapped the collar on her.

Ilia's clothes quickly vanished and Bleiss sneered.

"Somebody's a bit undergrown." Bleiss jeered.

Upon further inspection, Ilia had appeared this way. The chest was really the only sign of adult she had in her as semblance of hair on her body was fair and few in between.

"Then again, this could be because her being a reptile faunus." Yuki remarked as Bleiss tugged a nipple.

"Oh right…take I take back my cold words mostly. C'mon let's take you for a walk. If you're good, I'll get you a treat." Bleiss said taking the leash.

"Wait, I got an idea." Yuki said getting a marker out and writing something on Ilia's lower stomach. "There."

"Humans only? You bad." Ilia said taking the marker. "Stand still, bitch."

Slut in capital letters was written on her forehead before she gently squeezed Ilia's mouth to keep it open as she spit in it. Bleiss even put Ilia's hair in a big ridiculous pigtail before taking the leash to take her out.

"You two have fun." Yuki said leaving the room.

"Wait, you're not planning to put me on a leash, are you?" Bleiss said glaring at him.

"Maybe." Yuki said walking down the hall.

"That fucking bastard!" She thought.

Half of her wanting to deck him, but the other half shivered in excitement. She dragged the leash with poor Ilia and had an idea.

-PoS-

"Hey Bradley." Bleiss said as Bradley whipped around. "I got something for you."

"What?" Bradley said not even bothering with the naked faunus.

"Ilia. Do it." Bleiss said glaring at her.

"But I don't want to." Ilia whined only for Bleiss to remind her of her position.

Bradley was curious so he activated the override command her Ilia to get to obey Bleiss's command. What ensure was Ilia shifting her skin and hair color to an exact match as Weiss just with the faunus freckles on her face. That got his attention especially when she got on her knees unbuckling his pants.

"I'd still rather the real thing." Bradley said as Bleiss rolled her eyes.

"Cute, but not happening with me." Bleiss said as Ilia mechanically begin to suck on his shaft. "I just need to cum on her face so I can walk her degraded."

"I could use some more motivation." Bradley teased.

"Oh fine. You can have a look at them but keep your hands on the lizard." Bleiss said exposing her orbs her him. "I don't even know why you even lust for the Schnees anyway."

"Long story." Bradley said.

-Raven's Cell-

"A desire for motherhood, much?" Yuki asked as Raven was confused. "You actually look like a useful member of society."

Yuki used Lapis's semblance to make a reflective block of ice to show her reflection.

Raven was donned in a white turtleneck sweater, tight blue jeans, red sandal with white socks. Her hair had even become a short haircut that screamed, "I want to speak your manager". Ruby red lipstick coated her lips with other touches of light makeup were on her face. Raven looked mortified.

"What have you done to me?" Raven asked as Yuki started chuckling. "Listen to me when I speak to you, young man!"

Raven paused wondered why she said it like that, and Yuki turned the ice wall into mist before getting a screen to display data.

"It seems that chip can also partially alter your mind to create personas. In this case, it seems to reconfigure your maternity making you motherlier." Yuki said interested in the result. "It seems this outfit was based off a nightmare you had. You were afraid of motherhood and getting older. Seems it's come full circle."

"This isn't funny. I demand you change me back." Raven said snootily.

"Psychologically, you've been molded to the mothering type. Infuriately, you seem quite entitled." Yuki said with a smirk.

"Hmph." Raven said haughtily.

This Mother Raven was just plain snooty and she quite demanding stuff as Yuki read the data before coming to a conclusion. Raven was an asshole, but she had some bite. This new Raven was entitled with no bite, but plenty of bark.

"Well let's examine this then." Yuki said as Raven raised eyebrow.

"Absolutely not." Raven said going on only for Yuki to slap her to get her to stop. "What was that for?"

"A bit of something everyone wants to do with an entitled mother." Yuki said. "Now let's get you undressed lest I have to force it off."

Raven let out a huff, but she complied slipping off the sweater revealing an ample bust contained in a simple black bra. Much to Raven's befuddlement, her skin was a lot cleaner and soft. None of the tiny scars and roughness she knew she had. Off came the sandals and jeans revealing she was commando underneath. A small patch of dark public hair lay between her legs. Yuki also noticed the sparse bits of hair under her arms and the data showed that persona was a complete alteration.

"Yeah…she definitely would not be that neat." Yuki thought.

"As you can see my body doesn't disappoint." Raven said confidently. "Now I demand you change me back."

"Not with attitude." Yuki said as Serena made a suggestion.

"As much as seeing her as an entitled shrew is fun, I have an idea. Let me redo the personality to something a bit…mouseyer. Raven's always been a coward, just with a bit of arrogance. I can calucate it would be more entertain to you." Serena suggested as Raven paled.

"Don't you dare!" Raven screeched.

"I dare." Yuki said as Serena set the command on the chip.

Raven felt her personality shift again, and Yuki could see the difference. The hair had grown out a bit in length but was still rather short. Raven's eyes squealed nervousness and fear. She couldn't feel any of the usual bravado she had, like it was locked away. She squeaked vainly trying to cover herself blushing beet red.

"Please, can't you just change me back." Raven asked seriously.

"Suck me off and then I'll do it." Yuki said.

"I can't…you're old enough to be my child." Raven squeaked out.

"Ironic, that I had to screw with your head to care about your daughter. And besides, I had her chipped already. And I've screwed another mother here already. Plus, I'm older than Yang." Yuki said unzipping his pants. "So, get to it."

Raven dropped to her knees taking hold of his shaft as it began to harden.

"By the gods, this thing is throbbing and pulsating." Raven thought as it completely hardened.

She gave it a few tentative licks nervously before she was grabbed by her hair. Yuki crammed it down her mouth not really wanting to be nice to the bandit. It was a merciless slamming that only give Raven a few seconds of breath in between. However, what Yuki had not realized that while the new settings made her mousey on the surface, it had been made her a bit more open. Her hands moved up and had handle of Yuki's firm young butt giving it a nice squeeze. At the same time, she slides her overstuffed face off of his dick and looks up at you, her eyes trailing a few tears. She wants more was what she begged, spit bubbling out of her mouth, partially obscuring her words.

"Seems you're a little freak in the sheets." Yuki said as before he'd thrust forward. "Can't wait to see if the apple far from the tree when I get to Yang."

He kept pounding her mouth, making slapping sounds as his pubis bangs off her nose and her balls hit her chin. Yuki had soon let go to Raven finish the job and he could feel the tingling rush of a climax. Raven's eyes rolled up as he filled her throat with heaping a thick white sperm to go down easy. She chugged it and pulled it with a pop. It was then Yuki returned her to her normal self. Her hair was regrown to its long and wild mane, her own pubis had regrown to a wilder and controlled.

"Jeez, woman. She's never even heard of razor. Then again, she sleeps in a tight only focusing on robbing the fuck of people." Yuki thought as Raven glared at him.

"I can't believe you did that." Raven snarled.

"Well believe it, and it was fun to see you squirm." Yuki said getting up his pants up. "And you'll be remaining naked in his room."

Her clothes vanished only leaving to curse as Yuki left the room.

-Vernal's Room-

What Yuki walked into was Ivory spanking Vernal to which she was mewling for mommy to hit her harder. Yuki left them alone.

-Muffet's Room-

Muffet was growing more and more comfortable with her new life and Yuki was pleasantly surprised to see her in a new outfit. A black sheer robe, a dash of makeup, and dark purple lingerie.

"Come to see, little ol' me?" Muffet asked coming up. "How I help?"

A few moments later, she was massaging Yuki's bare shoulders as he was plotting on how to deal with Team RWBY.

"If I may make a suggestion. Weiss is pretty much used to be on stage. You could parade her naked on a leash for a big group of faunus." Muffet said sweetly.

"I guess I could. I just need to capture her sister." Yuki said letting out a groan of relaxation.

She finished and Yuki felt a lot more relaxed.

"If the master is feeling better, would he like to take care of my needs?" Muffet said as her hands slid downwards.

He was more than willing to grant that request and took her for a ride. He smirked at the fact that Serena was showing footage of them to Glynda who was still haunted by the lack of the self-pleasure.

"Oh, he's just mocking me!" Glynda thought bitterly.

* * *

(A/N: Next up, we're dealing with the girls of Beacon. Yup, Team RWBY is going to be entering the fold at last.)

-Current Captures-

Main Section

Emerald Sustrai

Lil' Miss Malachite

Glynda Goodwitch *

Nora Valkyrie *

Pyrrha Nikos *

Cinder Fall [Sp]

Ilia Amitola

Sienna Khan [D]

Mara Belrose [Sp]

Raven Branwen [S]

Vernal

Ruby Rose *

Weiss Schnee *

Blake Belladonna [D] *

Yang Xiao Long *

Penny Polendina

Kali Belladonna

Willow Schnee

Velvet Scarlatina *

Coco Adel *

Bleiss Noire

Section C

Princess Peach (SMB)

Rogue (X-Men Evolution)

Boa Hancock (One Piece)

Chell (Portal)

Clover Cameron (Totally Spies!)


	19. XVIII

**RWBY Unlimited: Path of Shadows**

**XVIII: **_The Women of Beacon (Part 1)_

* * *

_[About time they showed up.]_

-Muffet's Cell-

"Thanks for filling me up, Master." Muffet said panting.

She lain on her bed completely nude, face-down with her butt high in the air. She leaked a viscous liquid from between her legs and drooled on the bed. Yuki was fixing to leave.

"Thanks for the company, Muffet. Your tubby big booty was quite the stress relief." Yuki said before leaving the cell.

"Visit me again, master." Muffet said before passing out.

-PoS-

Exiting her cell, he checked the time and realized it was nighttime. He was even informed by Serena that Winter was successfully chipped. Bleiss walked up coming up to Yuki.

"How did it go?" Yuki asked.

"It went well." Bleiss said kindly. "Bradley was a bit more interested in me. He felt me up while I had Ilia blow him. He's not my type, but I did like the attention. Pretty much ignored Ilia. Sent her back to the cell after he was done. You dealing with the Beacon girls now."

"Yup, Ruby first." Yuki said walking down to her cell. "Wait in front of Weiss's cell."

"Got it boss." Bleiss said right he entered Ruby's cell.

-Ruby Rose's Cell-

Ruby Rose. Cute as a button, innocent to a fault, and a terror with her scythe which she did not have.

"Who are you? Where am I? And where's Crescent Rose?!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Yuki Azure, you're in a cell in my lab, and your weapon is safe." Yuki answered mischievously.

"Wait, the guy who runs that big company? Why capture me?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I'm running a bit of an operation enslaving a select few to save the world from a great evil." Yuki said honestly. "The same evil that you are soon to face."

"A great evil?" Ruby asked stepping back. "You mean the Grimm?"

"No, greater than that. I won't be telling more or doing anything further. Not until you are willing. But for now enjoy the room." Yuki said leaving the room right as it shifted to a luxurious suite.

Ruby saw the plate of cookies on the table, and she was tempted to throw one at the door. However, she just stuffed a few in her mouth bitterly savouring them.

-Weiss Schnee's Room-

"What the fuck is that?" Weiss said pointing at Bleiss.

"She's you, at least the you that's unrestrained. Her physical form was created from my lab." Yuki mused.

Yuki had gone first and gone through the introductions before he let Bleiss step in.

"And unlike you, I'm not apart of the itty-bitty titty committee. I still can't wait to see you work your ass in our strip club." Bleiss said harshly.

"As if I would do that." Weiss said defiantly. "Why don't you? You disgusting bitch."

"Command Override. Weiss, slap yourself." Yuki said as Weiss smacked her own face. "We can make you do whatever we want."

"Why did you even capture me? My father? My company?!" Weiss roared wincing from the pain.

"Your father doesn't mean dick to me and seeing that I have your mother willingly siding with me, I already have that. No, I'm doing this because it amuses me. That and saving the world. Now I'm going to need you to make up to Bleiss here." Yuki said as Bleiss had a smirk. "But later."

"Enjoy your prison bitch." Bleiss said slapping Weiss with enough force her for to hit the ground. "No aura, no semblance in here. And you won't even remember when you wake up in the morning. Every night…we own your ass."

They left the cell right as the room changed with Weiss still on the ground in shock.

-Blake Belladonna's Cell-

Yuki went in and had nothing but an empty look at the cat faunus.

"Do you know who I am? Before I became rush and powerful, we met as little children. Your boyfriend murdered my hometown and you led him to it." Yuki said holding on his anger in his tone. "I have the information to show you were in the White Fang. It'd be a shame if your team discovered your secret. They don't even know you're a faunus, yet."

Yuki was using Emerald's semblance to show her that horrible day Yuki had endured all while glaring her down.

"I didn't…I couldn't." Blake stammered as the illusion faded.

"After all that's happened. You could a chance to come forward and expose this truth when you left the Fang. But you let the statue expire and you kept quiet." Yuki said coldly. "I would ask why, but I don't give a shit to know. Simply put, I'm going to make you pay for the losses with interest."

"By capturing me. My friends will…" Blake said only for Yuki to show her that they were captured too. "Somebody will notice us gone."

Serena pinged next to Blake and explained that was not the case.

"There's also the fact that we can keep you there and make a synthetic clone out of nanobots to take her place." Serena remarked to Yuki's surprise and Blake's horror. "They can even transfer memory to the subject."

"You can?!" Both said.

Serena nodded and said synthetic clone came up to the room. A perfect duplicate to every detail and with a demonstration could even use Blake's semblance.

"It was thanks to the technology we got from Chell's universe. We are limited to how many clones we can make until you put more money in our R&D department. We're limited making three of them." Serena explained. "Shall I set this one?"

Yuki looked at Blake before asking the clone and Serena step out for a second which they did.

"Well then, Blake. I suppose you don't want to end up staying here. So, I have an idea on how you can convince me." Yuki said completely serious. "I want an apology."

Blake looked confused.

"What? You expect me to ask for something perverse. Yeah, no. Understand that I have long forgiven you for your actions, and all this is me just giving you a serving of karma. But seeing I'm in a position to get an apology, I want it." Yuki said calmly.

Blake gave it just glad he was not going to royally maim her given she realized she could not access aura or semblance. It did inwardly scare her that he was feigning most of the anger.

"I will spare you tonight from anything, and I let you know of the rules here. No aura, no semblance, and no access to touching yourself. Yeah, no matter how hard you try, it won't work." Yuki said leaving the room.

The room shifted to Blake's liking and she saw a bookshelf all of Ninjas of Love and plenty of smut in the shelves. The place looked like a live-in library and Blake was pissed that she was in this mess. She opened the fridge, took out a bottle of milk, grabbed a book, and plopped on the couch. Soft music started playing.

"It'll be a matter of time before he's caught." Blake thought.

-Yang Xiao Long's Cell-

In front of her cell was the twins excitedly waiting with a razor held in their hands. Yuki remarked that he was not going to allow them to shave her bald much to their disappointment. Yuki went in alone only for to get a punch from Yang who's eyes flared red.

"So, your aura does compensate because that punch was weak." Yuki said coldly. "But unless you want to lose that arm, you'll back off."

"Fuck you!" Yang spat only for Yuki to simply use Glynda's telekinesis to hold her by her throat.

A few seconds pass, Yang was gasping for air before releasing her to fall on top of the bed.

"Do you want to try to hit me again? Chip won't allow you too, this time." Yuki said calmly as Yang glared at him. "You're wondering why you're here. Well, the short version is I am enslaving you with a chip that controls her. But you're a special. You, Blake, and Weiss are all on my shit list."

"What the fuck I do to you?" Yang snapped.

"Junior and the twins was family to do, and you ruined his business and put in a hospital." Yuki said as Yang's anger faded. "And the twins were out of a job. If I was not a successful businessman, they all would have suffered. But you didn't care of the consequences. Like mother, like daughter."

"But he was a criminal." Yang said defending her actions.

"He was an information broker." Yuki corrected. "And I have two friends, who'd love to see you. But before I do that, I'll explain a bit about the chip."

After a short explanation, Yang had a look of horror on her face, but Yuki was used to getting them look.

"So, every night when I go to sleep…I'll wake up here." Yang said fuming.

"Yes, unless I use the synthoid." Yuki said as the synthetic Blake entered the cell.

"Oh, thank Oum, Blake. Help me take this guy out." Yang said hopefully.

"Sorry, but I'm not Blake." "Blake" said before shifting into Yang. "I'm Yang Xiao Long."

"What the hell?!" Yang said stumbling back.

"That's the synthoid. It can take your place while you're here. Perfect duplicate too. It syncs with you to use your memory, has aura, and can copy the semblance of the original." Yuki explained as "Yang" demonstrated for him.

"I'm going to be in here forever." Yang said shaken.

"Nope. Just for less than a week." Yuki remarked. "Your double will handle things just fine. But now that we're here. I allow you about seven questions to ask. Why seven? A blessed and a cursed number."

"What's stopping you from lying to me?" Yang asked dryly.

"I got no reason to." Yuki asked. "So, ask away as you got six left. And don't ask if I can release you, you'd waste a question."

"How many others?" Yang asked.

"Ooh, straight for the throat. Including your team, it's twenty." Yuki said not counting Bleiss or Section C. "Not telling who else?"

"What do you intend to do with us?" Yang asked.

"Why. Use me for my end goal, but in the meanwhile, you'll be put to use to either serve my interests here, working in my restaurant, or my huntress themed strip club." Yuki said with a dark chuckle.

"And what makes you think I'll even agree to do that?" Yang yelled inadvertently wasting a question.

"Command override. Yang Xiao Long, facepalm." Yuki said as Yang found herself facepalming. "You wasted a question."

"What about Ruby?" Yang said rubbing her sore face.

"Oh, I don't plan to make her work or do anything she doesn't want to do. Unlike, you and Blake, she's innocent in all this. She's basically insurance because big sis wants to protect her, and I don't want to do anything to her." Yuki said firming. "Two questions left, Yang."

"Are you going to use that override thing to make me do things?" Yang asked.

"Of course not. If I want you to dance for me, I'll have you do it willingly. Only when I absolutely must, I'll use the override function. It's a last resort. Now, your final question." Yuki said as Yang looked into his eyes.

"What's your end goal?" Yang asked wanting to make her final question count.

"About time you asked the right question. My end goal is use you and others to power the ultimate chip to take down one woman. Specifically, the Queen of the Grimm." Yuki mused as Yang was agape. "Yes, there is a Queen. She was Ozpin's ex-wife many moons ago."

Yang was stunned and stuttering which Yuki leave her to process that as the room changed to her liking.

"WHAT?!" Yang screamed.

The synthoid was sent off to take Yang's place and Yuki could only smirk at what he planned to do to her.

-Glynda's Cell-

What he found was Glynda pleasuring herself but with no success of achieve any orgasm or pleasure out of it. She was wound up and left to suffer in it for so long. Her clothes were scattered on the floor, but she did not care for the nudity or Yuki coming in to see that.

"Yuki. Look, please don't leave me like this." Glynda pleaded.

"I had a feeling you'd crack quickly. Ozpin had a tight leash on you, and your uptight attitude would have fucked over any chance of you finding a partner. Glynda, if you want release so bad, I'll give it to you at a price." Yuki said.

"Anything!" Glynda pleaded.

Yuki had Serena bring up another synthoid who morphed into a perfect copy of Glynda.

"This clone will act as a double while you stay with me for a bit." Yuki said with a crooked grin. "Think of it as a vacation while I deal with you."

"Yes, please! Anything to deal with this aching itch." Glynda said grabbing Yuki by his jacket collar.

The synthoid left to take Glynda's place as Yuki got on the bed.

"This hurts me a lot. I could have been calling you Auntie Glynda, and I feel guilty I'm reducing you to this. Ah well, you made your choice." Yuki said with a hint of sympathy.

"Don't worry about this. Time away from Beacon will do me some good." Glynda said with labored breaths. "Now, let's put that penis of yours to good use."

Glynda clambered over him with the movement of her soaked crotch against his shaft was heavenly, instantly bringing him to full hardness. Before he could even speak, she rose to a bow-legged standing position, lifting his cock upright with her and poising her pussy against his tip. Yuki, now able to see the neat patch of her pubic hair as well as her moist, matured pussy, grew even curious.

"I noticed you're taking your time." Yuki remarked.

"I have you already…no need to act desperate." Glynda said regaining a bit of professionalism. "And there's another matter."

"And that is…" Yuki said as Glynda grew to be blushing a bit. "This is going to your first."

"Better late than never. At least there's no hymen." Glynda said as she slid down on the rod. "Oh…you're certainly up there with your father."

"To which last time I checked was balls deep in my mother." Yuki said as Glynda squealed taking inch after inch.

Yuki thought of shapeshifting into his father, but he had the feeling Glynda's dirty talk would have been her bashing his mother. At least when Peach's asked, he was assured that was not the case. He still refused on principle. Wet slapping echoed in the room as Glynda got to work as she felt nirvana from the touch alone. Yuki decided to leave the weathered witch do the work and leaned bad as Glynda rode him with reckless abandon. Glynda could not help but moan and squeal considering how wound up she was. Yuki slapped her udders a few times with that knowing smirk. The door slid open as Violet walked in.

"Couldn't get the father, so you have to sink your claws into the son." Violet said mockingly.

"Didn't you fuck him too?" Glynda snarled as Yuki grabbed Glynda's rear beginning to thrust into her. "Oh…by the Brothers!"

"I won't deny that, but I was being sardonic." Violet said grabbing her by the hair. "Thought you seem to be having fun. And he's about to cum soon, maybe he should finish inside you. Or on your face like a cheap slut."

"Inside. I want to have some level of mercy." Yuki said as he shot fresh seed into her womb as she had her orgasm. "I believe her being wound up was punishment."

Glynda felt relief as Yuki pulled out. Violet let Glynda fall back on the bed panting and twitching.

"Thank you…" Glynda said weakly.

"I didn't do it all for you." Yuki said redressing. "Peach, the sloppy seconds are yours."

Yuki left and Glynda paled to see Violet have a mechanical penis form between her legs. Nights like this, she loved her semblance.

"Now Violet, please consider!" Glynda said as Violet was already out of her clothes.

She had already considered, and Violet wanted to be Glynda's pain in the ass.

-Nora's Cell-

"You like it, daddy?" Nora said excitedly parading around in her new outfit.

Out of them all, Yuki was most pleased with Nora's results. Her willingness basically eased the workload on the chip to where he not bothered to raise the level on her. The new outfit she wore was a revealing pink and aqua blue bikini halter top, tight low-rider aquamarine jean shorts that expose a bit of her hips, pubic trail, and rear, pink high-heeled sandals, a studded choker, ice blue eyeshadow, pink lipstick, magnetic hoop earrings, thunderbolt styled stockings, and a tramp stamp of "Daddy's Girl" on her lower back. Yuki eyed a forlorn fur lined blue jacket on the bed.

"Oh, I do, Nora." Yuki said with a grin. "I also got a surprise. What if I took you I have a week off from Beacon?"

Yuki showed her the final synthoid with morphed into her much to her joy. A week with her Daddy was a dream come true.

"But you know what you'll have to do earn it?" Yuki said as Nora pushed her chest against his arm with those pleading eyes. "Good girl."

Off the robot went to take her place, and Nora wanted to celebrate. However, Nora was going to be moved to Yuki's bedroom to be his bedwarmer for the place. He'd play with her later.

-Pyrrha's Cell-

Yuki found a naked Pyrrha looking a shaken but sighing in relief to see it was not Ivory or Bleiss. This really was the first time him and her met, but she got up to address him.

"You're not going to bring Ivory down here are?" She asked fearfully.

"No. It's my time now." Yuki remarked.

"Thank you. I get why Ivory doesn't like me, but she's so mean to me. I think her parents never did take the time to appreciate her looks." Pyrrha said only to get an eye roll from Yuki.

"Well that's expected considering she's gone through some shit, but I'm here not to talk about her." Yuki said lifting her chin with a finger. "Although, seeing you're naked ruined by request for a striptease. But I'll spare you tonight before Ivory."

Pyrrha's eyes lit up.

"But you'll have to blow me." Yuki said as Pyrrha sighed. "No resistance?"

"I had to do plenty of things to get where I am. Oral's not really a big deal." Pyrrha said getting on her knees in front of him. "Let's just see what we're working with."

She unzipped his fly and she could smell its rather hardy mush before pulling it out. The meat smacked against her head pulsating and she gulped.

"I don't know if that will fit in my mouth." Pyrrha said shyly. "I'm sorry…"

"We'll find out. But you should wash your mouth out first…considering you've been eating out of Ivory." Yuki remarked.

"Don't worry, I already did." Pyrrha said giving it a few light strokes.

The idea Pyrrha had done this before sparked a bit more arousal in him, but Pyrrha decided to show exactly how capable she was. She started licking about the shaft's base, swirling slowly in a circle to that went down to the base of her balls. Pyrrha did not know whether it was the chip in her or his scent, but she was turned on something fierce. Another lick, this time drifting up to his tip and ending in a kiss, seems bolder and more excited. Yuki could have thought she's growing more comfortable with what she's doing to him or she's wanting to please him to get it over with as quick as possible.

"Someone's eager. Practicing for your precious Jaune?" Yuki teased as Pyrrha had a bit of nervousness. "Oh, don't worry, I don't plan to lay a finger on him. I don't even really get his appeal."

He grabbed her by her hair to stop her before looking down at her to say, "Listen up, you're going to suck every inch of me down your throat. It's probably going to hurt. You'll definitely choke and gag. Open wide."

He shoved his cock forward without any hint of reluctance as his impressive inches pushed all the way down until her balls slapped to Pyrrha's chin. She had not resisted and instead got to work going back and forth. The sculpt of his prick making the invincible girl's throat bulge a tad, he noticed the lust clouding her eyes and her taking in the smell.

"Someone's eager." Yuki said with a groan as she went down on it.

The wet slapping sounds and gagging bounced out throughout the room. Pyrrha was struggling not to choke and was putting in the work before Yuki pulled down of her mouth with bits of precum and drool trialing down.

"Please…let me finish." Pyrrha asked before Yuki granted her wish.

He could smell the puddle forming between Pyrrha's legs after a while, and he promptly stopped.

"Now, I think you've prepped me well and good." Yuki said as Pyrrha gazed up at him.

Before Yuki could say anything, Ivory entered the room not fazed at all with the sight.

"Were you about to fuck her?" Ivory asked.

"Ye..." Yuki said only for Ivory to roughly grab him by his dick.

"No. Absolutely not. I need her for something." Ivory said as Pyrrha fearfully looked to the ground. "You'll need to use another girl."

Pyrrha set a command on the console which redressed Pyrrha as Ivory dragged her out.

She walked into the cell to see a naked Yuki look bewildered.

"Not that I'm appreciating your body, but I assume that bitch interrupted. You want me to stop her?" Bleiss asked eyeing him up and down.

"Nah. Pyrrha tried to lie to save herself for Jaune, and Ivory wasn't happy that she tried to say Ivory was to blame for this." Yuki said with a sigh. "Now I need to unload, and I can't. Unless…do dark skinned blonde studs do it for you?"

"Considering yourself lucky I don't ask for you to shapeshift into Jaune, and you're growing on me." Bleiss said as his hair turned blonde. "And you're certainly equipped."

"Bedroom, then." Yuki said tearing a portal. "Mind taking my clothes with you?"

Bleiss took them up as they left through the portal.

-PoS-

"Daddy, you came with company." Nora said surprised. "And suddenly blond."

"Nora's calling you daddy? That's sad and rich." Bleiss said as she began to undress. "Sort over, I need to have a talk with your daddy."

Bleiss climbed into the bed, and Yuki saw what Bradley saw in the appeal of a Schnee. Smooth skin, soft lithe curves, and that silky hair.

"Hope you don't mind a bit carpet. Not that I really care." Bleiss said as Yuki spread those cheeks wide.

"Oh, it's fine. I figured as much." Yuki said rubbing his length between her.

"Daddy, can I join in?" Nora asked excitedly.

Yuki simply produced two clones of himself to give Nora want she wanted and leave him and Bleiss alone. Said clones dragged Nora into the shower for a bit of fun.

"Thanks for that, I'd rather not have the first moment ruined by her hyperactivity. Surprised she cracked so easily." Bleiss said only to flipped on her back to face him.

"Let's not talk business, I'd rather focus on the pretty woman in front of me." Yuki said kindly brushing her hair aside.

"Ok, points for the line." Bleiss said with a line. "Now give it hard!"

"As you wish!" Yuki said slamming down on her tearing through the hymen.

Bleiss squealed as she let out a heated breath. No words were shared between the two for some time over than moans. The rough squeaking of the bed as she bucked her hips steadily back and forth did little to sound the sordid sounds of Nora being railed in the shower. Yuki was surprisingly a bit more passionate much to Bleiss.

"Surprised you're not treating me like one of your whores…" Bleiss said in a breathed whisper.

"Well you deserve a bit more affection. Besides, I don't exactly plan to whore you out. A bit too pretty to be debased like that." Yuki said nipping at her neck. "And maybe I want to make myself your new kink."

"A bit jealous over my desire for Jaune?" Bleiss said with a slight smirk.

Her nails were digging into back leaving scratches slowly healing due to his aura as he moved to sucking and flicking on Bleiss's nipples.

"Not really. You did say blonde studs in general." Yuki teased as his hair shifted back. "One you go black, most barely go back."

Bleiss chuckled a bit remarking, "That was just cheesy."

The moment of apex was rapidly rushing against them. Bleiss was more ready to accept every drop he could offer. She nibbled at his earlobe whispering for him to give her some of her cream. She wanted to experience what he could flood her with. She didn't relent for a second as Yuki kept increasing pace until the moment finally crashed upon them both. He delivered with a torrent before pulling out spraying her a tad on the face with some before he rolled over on the other side of the bed.

"Not bad, and you're still rearing to do." Bleiss said playfully as Yuki used his telepathically to get a tissue to wipe the hymen blood of him.

"I still could use a bit of a break for a bit. I'll visit Velvet and Coco a bit later." Yuki remarked as Nora come out of the bathroom. "Right on time."

"Taking a bit of a break?" Nora said getting on the bed.

"For a bit. Maybe I'll have a drink and watch some Dustflix." Yuki said as the television turned on. "Now, what's good on now?"

"Robot Rooster is always good for a laugh." Bleiss said as Yuki selected it telepathically. "And can you get a morning after pill for me, please?"

"Of course." Yuki said kindly before getting the phone.

A phone call later and Bradley had walked into the room to Yuki and Bleiss casually watching television in the nude was Nora was in midst of cleaning Yuki's shaft.

"Hurry up with the pill, Bradley." Bleiss said. "Because this the only thing you'll even see any of this up close."

He handed the pill and he was pushed out by a light barrier before the door was slammed shut and locked.

"Man…I wanted to fuck Bleiss." Bradley muttered before seeing Hancock walk by. "But…she'll do for now."

Bleiss asked if they should be concerned about Pyrrha under Ivory's hand.

"Hm…nah. As long as Ivory doesn't kill her, it's fine. Besides, maybe after she gets it all out of her system, she'll feel better for it." Yuki remarked before turning to Nora. "And thank you for the cleanup, but I believe Miss Noire needs to help to clean up."

"Yes, Daddy." Nora said slinking over.

"Now this is the life." Bleiss said as Serena pinged up alongside Yuki.

"The twins are currently in Xiao Long's cell. I wanted to let you know before I set to regrow Yang's hair." Serena said vanishing.

"Oh damn." Yuki said with a chuckle.

-Yang's Cell-

The twins wanted to force Yang down and shave her bald, but they had a better idea. Make Yang do it herself under threat of Ruby. For the twins, it was humorous. For Yang, she was sobbing from the act of having to destroy her precious hair.

"You should thank us we're not making you bald." Miltia said coldly.

"Shut up!" Yang snapped.

SLAP! Melanie slapped Yang before grabbing her by the head.

"Let me remind you something. We can make your life a living hell, but we both knew that's not what will hurt you. It's your sister. Maybe Milt and I could convince Yuki to make use of Ruby. Would be funny to see you and her on a street corner? You want that?" Melanie asked as Yang whimpered a no. "Then thanks us for haircut, bitch."

"Thank you for the haircut." Yang said as both twins spat in her face before Miltia took the razor.

Melanie threw her to the ground and the twins left laughing at how the mighty have fallen. Yang was a mess. Serena could have run the protocol to restore her hair but decided to leave it seeing that Yang was staying for a while.

-PoS-

Much to Pyrrha's relief, Ivory had dragged her off for drinks. She even returned her clothes as they sat at the VIP area of the Glamour Slam.

"I thought you were going to do something much worse." Pyrrha said nervously.

"I could have. It would have easy, but it's not like it's going to heal my trauma. Besides you're under our heel already." Ivory said. "But you're wondering why we're even doing this. You won't exactly believe it."

"Try me." Pyrrha asked.

When Ivory explained, Pyrrha could only stammer.

"Is this a joke because it's not funny?" Pyrrha said looking at Ivory's stoic face. "Oh…you're not kidding."

"Yeah, and here's a little tidbit for you. This torment? Better this than what would have happened if we not interfered. Your future…was grim." Ivory said downing her last drink. "By the way, sorry for slap. Anger was talking then."

"I need another drink." Pyrrha said with a scowl.

She was going to need several.

* * *

(A/N: For those wondering why I was nicer to Pyrrha than Yang, take a bit of context. Pyrrha was basically a ragdoll for everyone. Plus, development for Ivory. Yang had ruined a guy's club twice and left him and his employees out of work.)

-Current Captures-

Main Section

Emerald Sustrai

Lil' Miss Malachite

Glynda Goodwitch

Nora Valkyrie

Pyrrha Nikos

Cinder Fall [Sp]

Ilia Amitola

Sienna Khan [D]

Mara Belrose [Sp]

Raven Branwen [S]

Vernal

Ruby Rose

Weiss Schnee

Blake Belladonna [D]

Yang Xiao Long

Penny Polendina

Kali Belladonna

Willow Schnee

Velvet Scarlatina *

Coco Adel *

Bleiss Noire

Winter Schnee

Section C

Princess Peach (SMB)

Rogue (X-Men Evolution)

Boa Hancock (One Piece)

Chell (Portal)

Clover Cameron (Totally Spies!)


	20. Abrupt End (Cancellation)

**RWBY Unlimited: Path of Shadows**

**Important Announcement - Cancellation**

* * *

I do not like to do this, but in this case, it had to be done. Yes, this fanfiction is being canceled, but why you ask? It's simple. When a story has a writer that's passionate and driven, the results come out quite good. I guess you can say I've lost that for this story.

There's also the matter of advice from people who were honest with me and this has been my mind since writing those six chapters. However, despite this. I will answer questions pre-emptively.

_What was the full list planned to be?_

Aside from those in the list: a younger Maria Calvera, Saphron Arc, Terra Cotta Arc, Team NDGO, and Neon Katt.

_And the crossovers?_

Leaving that a mystery.

_What was the planned ending?_

The ending would have been after Team YUKI had gathered enough, amassed enough, and made the special chip for Salem, they would have stormed the castle. Ideas for how were actually used in RWBYverse is Infinite Snippet #99, a Sith Solution. Salem would have had to fight all of Team YUKI by herself which is pretty even before the chip's planted. What would have happened after though was inspired by the likes of Zone-Sama. Regardless, Salem would have under the heel of them. Ruby would one final scene with Yuki concerning the fact their twisted plan worked. With Salem contained, Team YUKI would have had memories wiped of several to allow for them to return their normal lives with even what occurred to their bodies undone thanks to Chronoa. The ones that are not offered or refused would have been Salem's former henchwomen, Raven, Vernal, Amber, Nora, Miss Malachite, Ilia, Sienna, Mara, Willow, all the girls in Section C, and the Penny duplicate.

_Will I do another fic of this nature? _

Maybe, who knows what the future will hold.

_Overall,_

While I am canceling this fic, I do at least want to show you the ending scene.

-PoS – Ending Scene-

It had been finally done. Salem was dealt with and the Grimm threat was diminished to where people could expand beyond the kingdoms. Yuki looked out of the window of his office to the night skyline. He and his team had it made. His operations were a success and even with those he released from service, he still had captures. Miss Malachite was the first the offer opting to stay granted she did not have to stay in the cell. Nora had wanted to stay with her "daddy" and was continuing the moonlighting. Sienna begrudgingly had chosen to stay along with Mara. Ilia and Cinder were never getting out as far as he was concerned. And the women of Section C came along swimmingly. He wished Kali had chosen to stay but respected her decision to go back to her husband. Willow was more than able to make up for it though. Amber planned to stay but went back to deal with her duties as a Maiden. She was mostly in a rush to find a successor to be rid of the burden. Though his mind flashed back to the final conversation with Ruby.

_"So, this is it. You win…congrats. How does it feel to have to use everyone to save the world?" Ruby said leaning against the wall of her cell._

_"Ruby, I have my regrets. But in the end, Salem's done for and the world can move on. You're getting your mind wiped along with your team, so you go on with your lives like nothing ever happened." Yuki said forlorn. "I don't expect you to understand."_

_"I probably never will or want to." Ruby said looking at the floor. "Let's just get this over and I hope we never meet."_

_"Sentiment's the same. Good luck…you still have a chance to be a hero." He said._

It had been several months since that day. What would have been the Fall of Beacon was the end of the Vytal Festival won by JPNR of all teams. Guess without Cinder around, they were really able to make some progress. He left his office to his meeting room where his compatriots all sat.

"So, we did it. Salem's under our control now." Lapis said with her feet up on the table.

"World's at peace and we can make a killing selling all this new technology." Kelly said looking at the bouts of data flowing in.

"I'd say it's a shame we couldn't keep the lot of the captures, but you did the right thing, I guess." Ivory said with a moan as Boa was on her knees between Ivory's legs licking at her snatch. "But we do have plenty to play with it."

"I wish you didn't have to let go Weiss and Winter." Bradley said in the midst of fucking Willow on the table.

"Selfish ass. You should be lucky we even got away with this whole operation." Brie snapped.

"She's right. We played our cards and we won. You shouldn't even be whining considering Willow agreed to stay with us. And she and Nora are the only liabilities we got." Sai said glaring at Bradley.

"Don't be so hard on him." Willow moaned up.

"Either way, what's our future plans? I doubt you want to keep up the brothel." Mariah remarked.

"Nope. Don't need to consider the investments in the restaurant and the Glamour Slam are well enough. So, we'll be keeping the spoils to ourselves." Yuki remarked getting cheers. "Though we all got our regrets."

"I don't. Seeing the fact, you made a whore of Cinder brings me nothing but joy." Mercury said with a grin. "And thanks for taking my suggestion to put her and Emerald in a room together. Watching Emerald tormenting her beats all the porn in the world."

"Either way, I also want to extend thanks to Sienna and Boa. Your loyalty shone through and this world is a better place for it. So, you will join in our party. Please follow us." Yuki said as everyone exited the room. "Kelly, are you going to join us?"

"I'll have to pass on this. Have fun yourselves, I'll settle for dinner with Puce." Kelly said kindly.

"Have fun, Kel." Yuki said running after the others.

The room everyone flocked too appeared similar to the luxury private rooms in the brothel. Everyone was getting down to their skivs before gathering around. Nora came up excitedly already naked.

"Is she ready?" Yuki asked.

"Yup. Are the strap-ons ready?" Nora asked.

Ivory pointed to a table full of them as the metal panel open to elevate Salem into the room.

"Tonight marks a special occasion as the fruits of our labor had grown. We did plenty of awful things, but here we made Salem stripped of her magic and left in our hands." Yuki said as Salem scowled. "Now Salem, let's start the party."

Salem, with burning shame and anger, disrobed for them baring her body to them. Nora went up getting a strap on screaming she had dibs on her ass. Salem would find herself put to good use as she was crowded with men and women wanting a piece of her.

* * *

RWBY Unlimited POS - End


End file.
